


Private Property

by GreenLocksRedBlood



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Ageplay, Bed-Wetting, Dd/lb, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Jack, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, ddlb, pull ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLocksRedBlood/pseuds/GreenLocksRedBlood
Summary: Jack has gone through a difficult couple of weeks, and now turns to his best friend Mark. He decides to stay with Mark for a short while, but has to take everything with him. Including things he really doesn't need Mark to see.Contains: Ageplay (ABDL, DD/LB), Septiplier.





	1. Time for a Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends!  
> Welcome to my first (public) ageplay fiction!  
> I don't really have a whole lot to say as of yet, so just carry on and enjoy! This chapter is kind of a prologue, so it doesn't really include much ageplay-ish stuff in it. More ageplay stuff will come a little later. :)
> 
> Anywho, enjoy! Hope this is alright haha

The past couple of weeks had been a complete emotional roller coaster for the green-haired YouTuber known as Jacksepticeye. Not too long ago, his long-loved family dog Rosie had passed away at the ripe age of seventeen. Rosie was Jack’s best friend in Ireland, he had grown up with her, played with her since she was a pup.

But, one month ago Rosie said goodbye to Jack for the last time. Jack had been understandably distraught.

So, he coped in the only way he knew how. In his time of need, he turned to his boyfriend Ant for a shoulder to cry on, which was willingly provided. However, as the weeks continued on, Ant began to grow blunt with Jack, calling him clingy and weak, dependent; he told Jack their dynamic had shifted too far and he had never signed up to be Jack’s “full time babysitter”. The words stung, they cut Jack deeply, but he reassured himself that the breakup that soon followed was the only solution by that point.

Feeling lost and hurt, Jack reached out to his closest – yet furthest away – friend in a time of need and he, of course, was prepared to help in any way he could.

So Jack packed his bags. He spoke to his family and they all understood when he explained that he needed to get away for a while.

 

And so here Jack was, standing at the luggage carousel of his terminal in Los Angeles airport, waiting for his bags to roll out.

He fidgeted slightly, experiencing nerves that could be dismissed as standard for any person awaiting their bags at the turnstyle after they were not among the first dozen to birth from the rubber curtains. His fears were quickly put to rest though, and Jack breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted all three of his green suitcases roll out on the carousel and make their way around the terminal.

Bags acquired and shoved into a trolley, Jack followed the signs and made his way to the pick up bay, where his friend was kind enough to have offered to collect him from. He checked his watch; 3:15, right on time. Jack arrived at the collection point and sat down at one of the benches. He watched as other new arrivals came and departed with their lifts. Jack smiled and waited.

And waited…

And waited.

He looked back at his watch and frowned; 3:45.

‘ _He should be here by now_ …’ Jack thought, chewing on his lower lip gently, ‘ _Maybe I should call him_.’

Nodding in approval at his own idea, Jack opened up his carry-on bag and retrieved his phone, turning it on for the first time since his plane had departed Dublin. He waited a moment as his phone booted, trying not to worry too much about where his lift was. Finally, his phone loaded.

‘ _Wait_ ,’ Jack stared at his lock screen in confusion; 7:45AM was staring back at him in big, white digits. ‘ _How can that…_ ’ Jack paused and inwardly slapped himself. Timezones, he didn't think of timezones. No wonder nobody had come to collect him, eight hours early would be a little too eager for anybody.

Sighing, Jack opened his contacts list and scrolled to the correct number, and hit Call.

The phone rang for what felt like an eternity before somebody picked up, though no verbal greeting was made.

“Mark?” Jack tried, nervous about the quiet.

“Mh… Jackaboy, shouldn't you be on a plane?” Mark’s raspy voice returned; Jack cursed, he'd woken Mark up.

Jack laughed nervously into his phone; “Uh yeah, about that…” He explained the mistake and, thankfully, Mark laughed before leaving bed and making his way to the airport.

 

* * *

 

 

After a short drive, and countless apologies from a certain Irishman, Jack and Mark finally arrived back at Mark’s house. It was gorgeous, Jack noted in awe; he adored houses after living in his now ex-boyfriend’s apartment for so long. 

“We’re here!” Mark chimed; he had actually parked several minutes prior, but Jack had not said anything. 

Jack let out a soft ‘wow’ which made Mark smile, he was really looking forward to his friend staying with him a while, despite the less than ideal circumstances. He ushered his friend from the car, helping him with his bags. The redhead led Jack inside and into the guest room. 

“This is where you'll be staying,” Mark said with a warm smile, placing the bags by the closet. “I'm gonna go make some breakfast if you want to start unpacking, you hungry?”

Jack felt some guilt again once he realised Mark had skipped breakfast to pick him up. “Yes, please,” he replied sheepishly. Mark nodded and smiled before leaving Jack alone in the room. 

Jack sat down on the bed and took a moment to take in his surroundings. He was closer to happy, which was a welcome oddity after his last month’s events. He glanced over at his bags and let out a weary sigh; he had a  _ lot _ to unpack. 

Begrudgingly, he stood and made his way over to the biggest of the bags and opened it; he opened the closet and began putting his clothes away. 

After about twenty minutes, Jack was about two-thirds of the way through his first bag when he heard Mark’s voice call from the kitchen. 

“Jack! Breakfast is ready!” Jack dismissively tossed the shirt in his hands into the closet before quickly making his way to the kitchen. He had not realised how hungry he was until the pleasant aroma of food wafted toward him; his stomach gurgled in agreement. 

“Smells awesome, Mark!” the Irishman cried as he entered the kitchen, but was stopped when he encountered Mark; he was wearing an apron adorned in pink moustaches, and Jack doubled over in laughter. “What–” he wheezed between bouts of laughter, “–is that?!”

“Oh, this old thing?” Mark grasped the corners of the apron and curtsied, “A fan gave it to me at VidCon!”

Jack wiped an amused tear from his eye and sat down at the table, “You look truly fetching, Mark,” he chuckled. 

Mark placed a plate down in front of Jack, who smiled with a slight blush at the other. The plate bore a number of pancakes and strips of bacon. 

“This is awesome!” Jack cheered, “You didn't have to do anything like this!”

Mark smiled, “I wanted you to feel welcome.”

Jack lowered his head, Mark didn't need to do this to make him feel welcome; inviting him into his home was more than enough. “Thanks, Mark,” he replied quietly, some of his usual volume lost as he sat there reflectively; Mark was so kind and, after some of the things his ex had said to him, he felt almost undeserving of such kindness. 

Mark noted Jack’s deflated enthusiasm and walked closer. He stood behind Jack’s seat and hugged him around his shoulders. “Anytime, bud,” he replied gently. He stayed there a moment longer, which Jack had no objection to; he and Mark were more than comfortable with one another, so hugs were something welcomed. “Now, eat your breakfast, young man! That way you'll grow up big and strong like me!” Mark said as he stood back up. Jack chuckled, though he tried to hide the pink continuing to creep up on his cheeks. 

Mark sat down across from Jack with a plate of his own and they ate. 

After breakfast, Mark offered to help Jack unpack, an offer that Jack graciously accepted. 

“Wow, you haven't gotten very far, have you?” Mark said, looking down at the open suitcase that appeared barely touched. Jack simply shook his head, looking only moderately defeated. “That's cool, I'll finish this bag for you! Why don't you get started on one of the others?” the redhead smiled. 

Jack lit up a little, “That works, thanks dude.” He kneeled down and snatched up his carry-on bag and unpacked it, placing a few books on the bedside table, followed by an art book and pencil case. He paused once there was only one item left to remove from his bag and glanced back over at Mark, who had his head buried in the closet re-folding some clothes Jack had earlier tossed in the drawers. He breathed a soft sigh of relief and retrieved a mint-green teddy bear from his bag; he gave it a quick loving hug and breathed in its subtle sweet peppermint scent, before hastily hiding it under the bed’s pillows. With that, he set the bag aside and cleared his throat. “Where's the bathroom?” he asked his friend. 

Mark turned around and glanced at the now-occupied bedside table, before shifting his gaze to his friend. “Second door on the right,” he replied. Jack stood from his spot on the bed and left for the bathroom. 

Mark shook his head in playful disapproval, Jack had crumpled all his clothes stuffing them into the drawers; he was such a big kid, he pondered with amusement. With a nod of victory, Mark set the large luggage case aside upon completing unpacking it. He approached the nearer of the two leftover suitcases and slid it over to unpack next. 

“NO!!!”

Mark nearly leapt out of his skin from the sudden cry of protest. He turned to see Jack rushing over from the door; he swiftly snatched the suitcase from Mark’s reach. 

“T-this bag is private!” He stammered, his face flustered and pink. 

Mark blinked in confusion. What the hell was that? He wondered. He stared at the suitcase for a long moment; he had never seen Jack react to anything like that before. “O...Kay?” was all he could muster in the way of words, as he watched Jack slide and stuff the suitcase under the bed. 

“You can help me with the other one,” he said, his voice uncharacteristically cold. Mark furrowed his brow at this, but opted to dismiss it; ‘ _ Jack’s going through a lot, _ ’ he reassured himself, ‘ _ and his flight probably wore him out _ .’

“Sure,” the redhead replied and approached the other bag. He unzipped it and was a little surprised to see Jack’s computer, though he supposed it made sense; if Mark were in his position, he would want his computer closeby too. Mark began removing the bubble wrap from the monitor first, before moving it to the desk already in the room. “Is it okay if I just unwrap everything for you? I don't want to set your computer up wrong,” he chuckled, a little nervous. Mark did not want to stress Jack out more than he already was, and he was very understanding of someone being picky with their setup. 

Jack took a moment to reply, his attention seemingly elsewhere. “Uh, yeah. Y-yeah, that's fine,” he mumbled and ran his fingers through his green hair. For a while, there was silence; they weren't off to the best start of temporarily living together. “Hey, Mark?” Jack eventually said, his voice quiet, “Sorry about before… Since leaving Ant, some things that remind me of him make me sad, I didn't want to look at them right now.” His voice only got quieter as he continued to speak, it was lined with guilt. 

Mark cringed at the sound of Jack’s voice, the hurt was audible and Mark felt bad for touching the bag at all. “Oh man, I'm sorry Jack. I didn't realise–”

“It’s fine,” Jack interrupted, though he looked more hurt with every word Mark said, so he opted to simply not. “Can I take a nap? I'm pretty tired,” his words did not sound entirely genuine, but Mark did not want to pry. 

“Of course,” he replied and stood. “Go ahead, I'll be in the lounge room.” He hid his concern behind a smile, “Sleep tight, Jackaboy.”

And then Mark was gone. 


	2. The Suitcase

Jack stretched out on the floor and reached for the suitcase he’d earlier pushed under the bed. He felt awful, Mark had been nothing but wonderful to him; he picked him up from the airport, he made him breakfast, he even helped Jack unpack. Jack felt as though he had acted so unkind; to top it off, he lied to the best friend he had.

He slid the suitcase out and unzipped it with a heavy sigh, before flipping the lid up.

In almost an instant, every one of Jack’s worries began to melt away from his mind; he plunged his hands into the soft fabric inside the suitcase. His hands glided over a big soft blanket, some colouring books, even a onesie, and so much more. His Big side was reminded that he did not even want to bring all his Little stuff with him to LA, but with Daddy Ant being done with him, he had to remove them from his apartment. There was no way he could leave it at his mother’s house, she could smell a secret internationally. 

His Little side however, was quickly taking over and cared about little more than the thought of cuddling up with his big blanky and his teddy and a pacifier-

“Hey Jack, you awake? I brought you some water.” The door opened and Mark peered his head through the door.

Jack let out a moderately effeminate yelp and shoved the suitcase back under the bed, but slamming his knuckles into the bed frame in the process.”Owwie!” he cried, his Little mind still in majority control. 

“Oh god, Jack!” Mark rushed over to his friend on the ground, “Are you okay? I’m sorry, I should have knocked first. Does it hurt?” He reached over to the bedside table and placed the glass of water down, then sat back down beside his friend. 

Jack let out a strained whimper as he looked up at him, tears were already beginning to well up in his eyes. “It hurts…” he spoke softly, his Little self unable to hold back crying. 

His face was the image of innocence. Mark had seen Jack cry before, in his videos and once over Skype when he and Ant had just broken up, but this was somehow different. He looked more fragile than Mark had seen him before, more than that one particular Skype call, and Mark felt something in his core that said ‘Jack needs to be protected’.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” he cooed gently, “let me see.” He took Jack’s hands and inspected the knuckled. “They’re a little scraped, you’ll need a bit of ice,” he observed. “Does it still hurt?” he very gently ran a thumb over the other’s knuckles, earning a loud whimper in response. Mark pursed his lips, “Alright, come with me little man,” Mark helped Jack up and led him back to the kitchen. Jack complied and followed close behind, his hands tucked close to his chest and small whimpers still occasionally escaping him. He sat down where he’d had breakfast earlier and put his hands down on the table. “Sit tight,” Mark said and he rummaged through the freezer, then retrieved two ice packs. He returned to the sad Little Jack and gently placed them across his knuckles. There we go, how’s that?” he asked.

Jack nodded and sniffled while trying to wipe his tears on his shoulder, “B-better, thank you Daddy…” he murmured absently.

Mark raised an eyebrow to the name, though he was not too taken aback; Jack had jokingly called Mark Daddy in a number of collabs before. Admittedly, the context was the most puzzling part for him here. “No problem, baby,” he retorted playfully, assuming his friend was feeling a little better. His thoughts were furthered by the big smile on Jack’s face after Mark replied. “Alright buddy, let’s get you back to bed for that nap,” he helped Jack to his feet and led him back to the guest room. He pulled the sheets back for his injured friend and helped him in. “Just put the ice packs on the bedside when you’re done, okay?” 

Jack nodded and sunk down into the bed, as Mark pulled the sheets over him. He mumbled out a quiet ‘thank you’, already slipping towards sleep. Mark noted this and sighed affectionately, and retrieved the ice packs from his barely conscious friend, then left to return them to the freezer. 

Jack squirmed for a moment in his sleepy daze before reaching under his pillows and collecting his hidden teddy. His thumb slipped instinctively into his mouth as he clutched the bear and fell into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, but I felt like this bit needed to be in it's own section. I don't know, haha.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it so far!
> 
> xx GLRB


	3. Minty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up feeling a bit more himself again, until Mark finds Jack's friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo~  
> Thank you guys so much for your responses on the previous chapters, I'm so glad that people are enjoying this story! I actually love writing Ageplay, but I always found myself without anybody to read it (until now, yay!), as opposed to my more BDSM based fiction.  
> I hope you guys like this!

Jack yawned and rubbed his eyes, but winced at the pain in his knuckles. “Shit,” he mumbled sleepily, “the hell did I do?”

In almost an instant, Jack felt wide awake and grew frozen in horror. He went Little. He opened his stupid suitcase and went Little. Mark! ‘ _ Oh god _ ,’ he thought, ‘ _ Mark’s going to know, he’s going to hate me!’ _

Jack pulled himself out of bed and callously shoved his teddy aside, then tenderly cupping his sore hands headed through the door. He needed to find Mark, he needed to apologize. 

“Mark?!” he called out as he searched the house, chewing on his lip nervously. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he found Mark, watching Netflix in the lounge room. 

“Oh, hey Jack,” Mark said with a smile, “did you have a good nap?”   
Jack was confused. Had it been a dream? Why wasn’t Mark mad? Why wasn’t he yelling at him or calling him a freak?

“Hello? Jackaboy?” Mark called, waving his arms.

Jack shook his head, he’d evidently spaced out in his panic. “Yeah, thanks,” he laughed nervously, “Sorry, I think I’m still a bit jetlagged.”

Mark frowned a bit, “That sucks.” He patted the spot on the couch next to him, “Come, relax and watch Netflix.”

Jack snorted as he approached, “Look Mark, I really like you, but I think it’s a little soon for Netflix and Chill,” he laughed. 

Mark looked confused for a moment before he realized what he had said, then cracked up.

Jack sat down anyway and tried to relax, though he couldn’t help but fidget with his sore knuckles. Mark immediately noticed and frowned again. “I’m sorry for scaring you before and hurting your...yeah,” he trailed off. “Do you feel any better now? No more tears, yeah?” he offered a warm smile. 

Jack’s face burned red, he could not fathom why Mark was being so damn normal! “Yeah, much better, thanks… Hurts less,” he tried to laugh, but the lingering inner humiliation made it rather difficult for it to be believable.

Mark stood from his spot and handed Jack the controller. “Pick something to watch, I gotta go to the bathroom,” he said, then left the room.

Jack leaned back into the couch, flicking mindlessly through the Netflix catalogue on the screen. Mark was being so understanding, why didn’t he care? Maybe, Jack considered, maybe he hadn’t realised, somehow, that Jack was a Little. That had to be it, he concluded as he settled on watching  _ Bullshit _ .

 

* * *

Mark stepped out of the bathroom and headed back towards the lounge room. He stopped as he passed Jack’s room, noticing a very cute teddy bear looking particularly neglected on the floor. He picked it up and smiled widely; Mark had always had a soft spot for plushies and stuffed animals, it was good to see Jack apparently felt the same, and wouldn’t judge him if he ever saw Mark’s Tiny Box Tim sleeping buddy. Pleased with his discovery, he decided to take it to the lounge room to inform Jack of his approval.

“Jack! Jaaaack!” Mark gleefully called as he approached his friend. “Who is this cutie and  _ why  _ have I not met them yet?” Jack went whiter than Mark had ever seen him; he was scared and confused. Who hadn’t Mark met? Was he talking about Little Jack?!

Mark swung around and landed on the couch beside his friend, then held up the bear.

“Who is this precious little creature?” Mark cooed and baby-talked, wiggling the bear.

Jack’s eyes widened as he reached out in an attempt to snatch up the bear. “W-what’re you doing with that? Where did you find him!?” his voice was shaky, at least an octave higher than usual.

Mark darted the teddy out of reach and cooed at it again, brushing its fur with his fingers. “Poor little guy was on the floor, he looked so lonely!” he smirked, wiggling it just out of Jack’s reach playfully. “How could you abandon such a sweet little guy like this on the floor?”

Jack’s mind was having a whirlwind of a conflict, he could feel himself starting to slip. Mark had his teddy!  _ His  _ teddy!

He quickly shook the childish thought from his head. “O-oh, that old thing?” Jack replied in a miserable attempt at nonchalance, “I must have packed it accidentally.” His words told one story, but his eyes were saying something very different as Mark noted the glint of longing for the bear in the younger man’s gaze. 

Jack involuntarily pouted and began fidgeting with his hands, it was getting more difficult not to slip as he watched the man who had cared for him earlier, cooing and wiggling his favourite teddy bear at him.

Mark meanwhile, still reasonably oblivious to what was  _ actually  _ going on, continued to egg on the situation, under the impression that Jack was simply embarrassed that Mark had found his teddy, nothing more.

“Fine then,” Mark coaxed teasingly, “if he doesn’t matter then I’ll just drop him off at goodwill, I have to drop off some clothes later today anyway.”

And in an instant, any shred of maturity being clung to by Jack’s mind was released, and Jack’s mind quickly faded.

“Minty!” he cried and leapt from his seat, snatching the teddy from Mark’s hands and clutching it eagerly against his chest. “No!” he whined, his voice very different to just a moment ago, “My Minty! Mine!” 

Mark was floating somewhere between satisfied that he was right and moderately concerned that his friend sounded - and well,  _ looked  _ \- like a scared little boy about to cry. 

“Jack, Jack! I was only joking, buddy! I wouldn’t give away your bear!” he said, moving closer. He felt that same pang of guilt mixed with a need to protect that he had felt earlier when his friend slammed his knuckles. “I was only teasing, please don’t cry.”

But it was too late, Jack already had his face pressed into the bear and tears were already falling from his innocent blue eyes. “My Minty…” he whimpered softly, his voice muffled by the fur. 

Mark was baffled, he had never seen Jack anything like this. Even with everything that had happened to him recently, Mark had never seen him so fragile and sensitive, and he was beginning to grow concerned that something else had happened that Jack had not told him yet. 

Gently, Mark ushered Jack to sit back down on the couch with him, and pulled him into a protective hug. There was a long moment of silence, the only sounds in the room being Jack’s quiet, sad sniffling, Mark gently cooing him, and the voices on the TV.

When he was satisfied that Jack had calmed down, he released him from the hug and made eye contact with him. “Is there something you haven’t told me, Jack? I feel like I’m missing something here, you seem more upset now than ever before,” his words were gentle, but firm. He needed to know what was going on so he knew how to help. “Please,” he urged, “tell me what’s wrong.”

In the time Jack took to calm down, he also managed to pull his mind to a more adult headspace. He had not quite slipped out of his Little state, but had enough mental clarity to act more his age. 

“M-Mark…” he began, his voice trembling with fear. He had only been there a day, but he kept slipping too much to keep this a secret; he didn’t want to hide the truth from his friend any longer. “I-I need to tell you something…” he continued hesitantly. 

“What is it, Jack? You can tell me,” Mark encouraged him to go on.

Jack was obviously nervous, not even sure where to start. “Okay, um… well, you know how some relationships have ‘dynamics’?” he started, clearly struggling. Mark nodded, eagerly listening. “Well, er… Ant wasn’t just my boyfriend,” he anxiously mumbled. 

Mark still looked confused, and Jack inwardly cursed, he wasn’t being clear at all. He sat quietly for a long time while Mark just watched him, waiting. Jack saw the care and concern in Mark’s eyes and exhaled before closing his own. “I’m…” his voice was barely a whisper, it trembled immensely. “Mark, I’m a Little.”

There was a pause. Mark looked puzzled. “You’re a little what?” he asked.

Jack whimpered and clutched Minty tightly to his chest, burying his head in the fur again. And in that moment, it all dawned on Mark. The innocent eyes, the fragile demeanor, the soft and small voice, the attachment to the teddy. Mark could have easily slapped himself for not realising sooner. 

“Ohh…” he mused, and Jack lifted his head slightly to look at the redhead. “You mean, like a baby,” he said, nodding.

Jack’s entire face burned red at the word, and it bounced between his ears for a very long time. Mark continued, seemingly thinking aloud; “So Ant was like a caretaker for you? And that’s why looking in the suitcase under your bed makes you sad?”

Jack winced, Mark was half right but had not quite pieced the suitcase part together. He felt defeated. 

“Come with me,” he said, his voice still just barely a whisper. The boy stood, still clutching his teddy and began walking towards the bedroom; which Mark obediently followed him to.

Jack sat on the bed and clutched Minty tightly, as Mark stood in front of him, still confused. “Get the suitcase,” he whispered. Mark was a little shocked by the instruction, but complied and retrieved it from under the bed. “Open it,” Jack was visibly scared, but he figured if he told the whole truth, then it was done and Mark could just ask him to leave then and there. 

Mark shot Jack a look of uncertainty and waited to see if Jack changed his mind. Met with only silence and a single nod, Mark opened the suitcase. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo cliffhanger~ Well, sort of. I guess.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this! Lemme know what you thought!! I'm going to try to update this story as frequently as I can :)
> 
> Peace!  
> xx GLRB


	4. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally gets a look at what's inside Jack's secret suitcase, and the response is not at all what Jack was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS TIME!! 
> 
> Hello friends, I've not too much to say about this chapter, except for a heads up wherein this is the point where the ageplay content will become a little more apparent. (Heh, a 'little' more, get it? Okay, I'll shut up now)
> 
> Enjoy!

Mark’s eyes settled on the sight before him. Jack’s secret suitcase was filled with a mess of colour; barely skimming the top, he could see colouring books, a green fleecy blanket, and an assortment of clothes with bold, cute prints adorning them.

Jack was too afraid to look at the redhead, his face buried into the teddy clutched close to his chest. 

Mark grabbed at a random item of clothing and pulled, it unravelled to reveal long flannel sleep pants covered in cartoonish dinosaurs, and rolled inside was a matching shirt with a big green T-Rex on the front. Mark’s heart melted; he wasn’t freaked out, not even close. Just the idea of Jack wearing the clothes he was holding plastered an enormous goofy grin on the redhead’s face.

“Oh Jack…” he said softly.

Jack had his head down still and initially thought the tone was that of disappointment, and felt his eyes burning as tears began to fill them once more. Reluctantly, he lifted his head to face his friend, preparing to apologize. What he was met with, however, was a warm caring smile. “This is what you were hiding from me? Cute pyjamas and comfort tools?” His voice was so kind and gentle, “This is nothing to be ashamed of, Jack. Why did you think you needed to hide this from me?”

Jack winced, he felt like an idiot. “Well Daddy-um,  _ Ant  _ used to say it was weird, and people didn’t like Littles…” his voice was low and full of hurt.

Mark looked almost angry now. “Sean McLoughlin. You are not weird for this. Everyone has their things, you have nothing to be ashamed of,” his voice was stern, and Jack flinched slightly as the use of his full name. Mark continued going through the suitcase and pulled out more discoveries. “Besides,” he said in a much lighter tone, “I bet you look adorable in this.” He beamed, holding up a green and blue striped onesie. 

Jack’s reddened face returned, this was the first time he had been able to look at his own Little clothes in over a month, and they were being showcased by his ‘vanilla’ best friend. “So, you’re not freaked out…?” Jack mumbled rather meekly.

Mark frowned again; “If this is what makes you happy, what kind of friend would I be if I tried to stop you?”

Jack was starting to get emotional again and looked away; Mark was being more understanding than Ant had ever been.

“Hey Jack,” Mark said, his voice muffled. “Do I puwl it off as wewl?”

Jack lifted his head to see his friend with one of his own pacifiers in his mouth, trying his hardest to give his best puppy dog eyes. Instantly, Jack started to laugh, a welcome sound in Mark’s ears. He looked cute, a bit ridiculous, but cute. 

Mark removed the pacifier, beaming with pride that he had made Jack happy. Before Jack had a chance to answer, Mark swiftly moved over and shoved the pacifier in Jack’s giggling mouth, earning a squeak of surprise from him. “Nah,” Mark said confidently, “it’s definitely a lot cuter on a baby like you,” he grinned. 

The green-haired Little was baffled, Mark was being so cool about this. He felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He didn’t even notice that he had instinctively begun to suckle the pacifer until Mark loudly cooed at him and pointed it out. 

“Okay, new rule,” Mark announced, “if you feel down and need to play with your things, do it. I want you to be happy, and you came here to get away from your stresses, right?” Jack nodded sheepishly. “Well then, if you need to be a Jackababy, then you be the cutest and happiest Jackababy you can be!” he finished proudly. 

Jack was more than a little overwhelmed by Mark’s rather insistent acceptance of his Little secret, his heart felt fuzzy; for the first time in a while, he felt genuinely loved. 

Mark squinted a bit in Jack’s silence. “You know,” he continued, “if you would like to be Little now, that’s totally okay.” Jack threaded a finger through the ring of his pacifier and tugged on it gently, unsure of what to do. On the one hand, it sounded so appealing to finally slip away at that very moment after so long of trying to control himself; but on the other, Jack had never actually slipped on purpose in front of anybody other than Ant. He let out a small, conflicted whine. 

Mark decided it was the time to take charge and prove to his friend that it really was all okay, so he could not doubt his acceptance. He slid close to Jack on the bed and lifted him, placing the smaller man on his lap. Jack yelped in surprise and looked up at his friend’s face, which was looking back down with a warm smile. “Everything’s okay, little one,” he cooed softly, rubbing Jack’s back gently, “Marky’s got you…”

There was no protest, Jack’s mind slipped very willingly into headspace with the influence of Mark’s comforting and the presence of his pacifier. He grabbed onto Mark’s shirt with one hand, squeezing Minty with the other. His mind was calm. He looked up at Mark with innocent half-lidded eyes and let out a quiet hum, nuzzling his head into the other.

Mark continued to hold his small friend, moving the hand rubbing his back up to gently stroke his hair. He smiled down again and softly booped Jack on the nose, eliciting a soft giggle from him. “If I can make you happy, tell me,” he spoke in a serious tone, but in a still caring way. As he spoke, he began wiping all the tear stains on Jack’s cheeks. Jack nodded, trying very hard not to start crying again; he suddenly felt like he understood all that was missing from his last relationship. 

Mark looked back down at the suitcase on the floor, he wanted to know more about the contents as he had only delved into the top, he wanted to know more about what he could to make the ‘baby’ happy. He was separated from his thoughts when he noted a strange clicking sound; he looked down at Jack to find him fast asleep, sucking contently on his pacifier. Very gently, Mark moved Jack to rest back on the pillows of the bed, he stayed there for a while stroking his green hair and brushing it off his face, making sure he didn’t stir. After a few minutes, he stood. “Sleep tight, Jackababy,” he whispered, then left the boy to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! 
> 
> Hopefully, this is all still to everybody's tastes :) I'm trying to keep it reasonably light on the ABDL stuff so everybody of different ageplay levels can enjoy, though I'll probably write a more ABDL-based story at a later date (if you have no idea what the hell any of that meant, that's fine too haha).
> 
> A few things before the comments start yelling at me; I'm sticking to the idea that Mark doesn't know how the heck any of this works, but as we can see from his charity work he's fantastic with kids, so I think it's still fair for him to be how I've written him. Also, I know Jack has slept a lot in this already haha (something something babies need naps) and that's a fault of my writing - sleep is always the easiest way for me to end a chapter or section (works pretty well IRL too!)
> 
> Anywho, I've rambled enough. I hope you all enjoyed this! There's still more to come, will probably post the next chapter in a day or so. :)
> 
> xx GLRB


	5. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wants to find out more about what makes Jack happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends!
> 
> So this was actually supposed to be split into two chapters, but I felt like the first one didn't have enough content so I've now smooshed them all together!  
> Again, I'm not very good at having stuff to say about these things, so er...enjoy! *fades into the shadows*

  
While Jack slept soundly in the bedroom, Mark had returned to the lounge room. He sat back into the thick couch cushions, his laptop resting on his crossed legs. Mark was naturally curious as a person, and he wanted to know more about how all this Little stuff worked, and so he did what any member of his generation would do; he turned to Google for the answer.

He chewed his lip absently, watching the text cursor blink in his search bar. What was he supposed to search? He tried 'little people'; nope, not even close to relevant. Next, he tried 'little adults'; still no luck. He sighed and tapped his keyboard thoughtfully, before trying one more time; 'adult baby'. He blinked twice as the results loaded, this seemed more along the lines of what he had been looking for.

He scrolled past a few adult sites with moderate surprise, he had not considered that such a thing to be PornHub material. ' _The more you know,_ ' he supposed. He paused as he encountered a different kind of site; the link read 'BackToABasics', so he clicked and opened it. The site was very colourful, he noted, and appeared to be a clothing retailer. Not what he was looking for, though his attention was still caught. Mark had to admit; for a dynamic he'd barely heard of before today, there was certainly a market for those involved.

His eyes scanned down the side menu, reading the multitude of categories. Onesies, rompers, dresses, sleepers, bibs – Mark paused for a moment and grinned at the thought of Jack, covered in food like a child – he wondered just how many of these items were already in that suitcase. He wondered a lot of things, really. He had so many questions for Jack when he woke up, Mark found himself honestly intrigued by this whole avenue of information.

Until Jack woke though, Mark decided to use this time to get a head start on his next video. He had prepared and backlogged some videos for the coming days in anticipation of Jack's arrival, but preparing more certainly wouldn't hurt. He stood and stretched his back before he made his way to his 'studio'.

 

* * *

 

Jack woke once more, feeling significantly less groggy and jet-lagged than he had before. Recollection of the moments leading up to his rest began to swim back to his mind, and his face heated slightly; he had told Mark about being a Little, and Mark had been...inexplicably cool about it all. He nuzzled his head back into his pillow for a long moment and suckled his pacifier; he felt totally content with all that was in that moment. He felt not necessarily Little, but enjoying the comfort of his freedom to be if he so chose. He felt at ease for the first time in...he didn't know how long.

He glanced over at his open suitcase on the floor, and pondered what Mark had said. He looked at the unfolded pyjamas that Mark had observed earlier. With a big yawn, he pulled himself from the bed and stretched out before heading into the hallway to find a towel; he was more than a little eager for a shower.

 

* * *

 

Jack knocked on the only door left in the house, he hadn't been able to find Mark anywhere.

“Mark?” he called, his voice a little muffled from the pacifier he had forgotten was in his mouth. He quickly removed it and sheepishly pushed it into his hoodie pocket. He heard Mark yelling from the other side of the door and raised an eyebrow, opening the door warily. “Mark, you alright?” he tried again as he peered into the room. Mark was sitting at his desk with his headphones on, playing Sister Location. ' _Well, that explains the yelling,_ ' Jack mused. He approached the redhead cautiously and tapped him on the shoulder; “Mark?”

“FUCK!” Mark shrieked and nearly fell out of his chair, whipping around and staring at Jack with wide eyes. “You scared the shit out of me!” he panted, laughing a little after a moment's recovery.

“Sorry,” Jack laughed weakly, “I just wanted to know if you had any spare towels.”

Mark laughed more genuinely and nodded, “I already put one in the bathroom for you, its the black one over the bath.”

“Oh!” Jack replied, “Thanks, sorry for interrupting.” He grinned awkwardly.

Mark smiled, “It's cool, I need to start dinner anyway. You go get clean and then meet me in the kitchen for some food, okay?”

Jack nodded and made his way to the bathroom, to finally have his well-deserved shower.

 

* * *

 

Jack entered his bedroom wrapped in a towel; he moved to the closet, grabbed a pair of boxes from the drawees and slid them up his pale legs. He walked over to the bed and sat down for a minute, his mind still cloudy with shower thoughts.

He glanced down at the dinosaur PJ's again thoughtfully. They were just _clothes_ , why had he been so worried about Mark seeing them? He felt more than a bit silly for being so afraid, when the reaction had been nothing but acceptance.

He thought back to Mark saying the pyjamas were cute and smiled to himself, the thought made him feel fuzzy in the chest again. He reached down and grabbed them, sighing in intense relief at how soft they were. All his Little clothes were.

He reluctantly placed them back down; it was only 6:00PM, probably too early for an adult to be wearing pyjamas. He returned to the closet and pulled on some fresh black jeans and a dark blue shirt. Once dressed, Jack headed for the kitchen.

The moment he left the room, Jack could smell dinner. The scent wafted through the house and Jack willingly followed it to the source. Mark stood in front of the stove, stirring a pot and humming to himself; Jack sat down at the table and watched him for a while. Mark heard the chair pull out against the wooden floors and once he was certain the food was fine to simmer, he turned around and smiled at Jack.

“Good shower?” he asked and moved to join the other at the table.

Jack nodded and grinned, “Any post-flight shower is a great shower.”

The two laughed in agreement and made small talk until dinner was ready and served up. Mark watched Jack thoughtfully as he scooped up a dumpling floating in broth and shoved it in his mouth. “Hey, Jack?” he said, rather absently.

“Mmph?” Jack tried to reply, half a dumpling hanging out of his mouth.

“Do you have a bib?”

Jack spluttered and almost choked on the dumpling, swallowing and coughing as it struggled to slide down his throat. “W-what!?” he wheezed once he finally regained his airways.

Mark chuckled slight at the look he received. “I said,” he repeated, “Do you own a bib?”

Jack's face burned bright red as he stared at his friend with a look of incredulous confusion. “W..why?” he stammered.

Mark shrugged and looked away, seemingly deep in thought. “Well, I wouldn't want you to ruin your clothes if you went Little while you were eating. Babies can be really messy eaters, and bibs are pretty cheap, so I thought you might already have one.” His gaze shifted to the table, though still evidently in thought; “It's fine if you don't, I have tea towels you could use.”

Jack stared at Mark in dead silence, his face very hot and his eyes very wide. Mark eventually returned his gaze to Jack and noticed the expression. “What? I thought it would be an alright thing to ask.”

Jack continued to stare and carefully began to speak once he was able again. “Y-yeah, I do. That was a little out of the blue though, don'cha think?” he said, his voice a bit higher than usual.

Mark shrugged again and shook his head. “Not really, we're eating dinner and you've already spilled some broth on your shirt,” he observed and pointed with a small smirk. “Why don't you go get your bib? It'll be cute!”

Jack, despite his utter humiliation, obediently stood and left the room, returning a short time later with a scrunched up heap of terry towelling in his hand. His blush had not subsided. Jack sat back down and looked at the article of clothing in his hand for a minute, before hesitantly unravelling it. Before he even had a moment to register it, Mark was up and standing behind him; he had taken the bib from the other's hands. He lifted the light green bib under jack's chin and snapped it shut behind his neck.

“There we go!” Mark praised and returned to his seat, “No more mess.” He beamed at Jack and could not hold back a coo at his very embarrassed counterpart. “You look adorable,” he added with a grin. Jack just lowered his head in response, feebly attempting to hide himself from all the newfound encouragement.

“Thanks...” he mumbled and tugged on the bib gently, letting out a soft helpless whine. His brain did not know what to do; on the one hand, Jack was free to let himself relax at long last, to let go of his fear of judgement and give in to his Little side. On the other hand though, he still...just couldn't, he was still scared, scared he might slip too much or be too needy and that Mark would be mad or freaked out. He let out an involuntary whimper.

“Jack?”

Mark's voice pierced through Jack's fearful musings, and Jack looked up to see Mark watching him, concern etched into his face.

“Am I being too much?” he redhead asked carefully, “If I'm being too much, please tell me. I thought this was what you wanted.” His tone sounded almost _sad_ , and Jack felt a tightness grow in his chest. He felt guilt; Mark had been so good to him and he was acting so unappreciative. Mark obviously didn't mind him being Little, he was almost seeming to enjoy it. Tears began to prick in Jack's eyes once more, how ungrateful he must have seemed...

“Why are you so okay with this,” he whispered, unable to look his friend in the eye. “Why aren't you freaked out by any of this? Why haven't you made me leave yet? Why hav-”

“Stop.” Mark interjected, his tone low and firm. Jack let out a sad soft noise. “I admit, this came as a bit of a surprise, and before today I hardly knew anything like this even _existed_ ,” he continued, watching his friend with great concern. “But I know now, and I like it. I like how happy it makes you,k I like the way you hug Minty. I don't know how to make it any clearer.” He paused and watched his friend chewing on his thumbnail. “I understand, though,” he continued, “some people are unkind. I know Littles get grief, and people have had a bad impression of them.” Jack lifted his head, shocked. Mark...understood? “I looked at some forums and chat-rooms, I get it now.”

Mark had done research? He had read other Littles' stories?!

Jack choked out a soft noise, his mind was swimming. He looked at Mark who leaned across the table and held out an offering hand. “It's okay, Jack. I don't think any of these things. If I'm being too much, please tell me to slow down. But, if this is because you're scared of what I think, I don't think anything bad of this,” he finished.

Jack took Mark's offered hand and gave a weak smile. “Thank you,” his voice was so soft, and it pained Mark to think about Ant hurting the feelings of such an innocent creature.

He squeezed Jack's hand assuringly and gently grazed his thumb in little circles across his skin comfortingly. “You're welcome,” he said gently. Not a moment too long after, Mark's face donned a much sillier smile; “Now, eat your dinner or I'll have to spoon feed you instead!” he laughed.

Jack blushed immensely and quickly picked up his utensils to continue to eat his dinner. He was _not_ ready for the embarrassment that would be his best friend feeding him.

 


	6. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark just wants to know more about how this 'Little' thing works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is the second last chapter of the first day in the fic, and I'm not sure if I will continue writing this one after the next chapter is posted.  
> Anyway, I'll talk more about that later.
> 
> Please note, diapers/pull-ups and accidents are mentioned in this chapter. Just mentioned, though. :)
> 
> Anywho! You came here to read! Enjoy! <3

 

The two finished their dinner in a much more relaxed state that they had started with. Mark had collected their plates to wash up, with Jack staying close by. After dinner, Jack explained that he was not yet tired due to having napped so much through the day; which Mark was pleased about, as he had gone to bed early the night before and wanted to stay up a while.

“What do you want to do?” Jack asked, rubbing at the broth stain on his shirt as he spoke.

Mark glanced over at Jack and chuckled when he saw what he was doing. “I think we should both get changed into comfy clothes,” he replied, “And then we can game, if you like?”

Jack beamed at the suggestion; “Hell yeah! I haven't gamed just for fun in ages!”

Mark nodded and smiled, “Alright, meet back in the lounge room, then.”

Jack wandered back to his bedroom, his mind much clearer than it had been. He was gradually warming up to the idea of letting his Little side come through around Mark, after their conversation at dinner. He had less conflict clouding his mind as he entered the bedroom this time, and went straight for his dinosaur pyjamas. He quickly got undressed and changed into the bright clothes, and sighed in relief at the feeling of the soft fleecy fabric on his skin. He grabbed Minty and sat on the bed for a moment, taking in the relaxed sensation of his mind calmly bobbing between the two headspaces. Big enough to hold a conversation with his friend downstairs, but Little enough that he could get lost in the sweet peppermint scent of his teddy bear and swing his legs over the edge of the bed to let them dangle carefree. It was bliss.

He sighed happily and stood, then made his way down to the lounge room, this time sure not to leave Minty neglected in the bedroom again.

 

* * *

 

mark lifted his head from scrolled through Twitter messages when he heard footsteps. Over the couch, he saw Jack walk in wearing the dinosaur pyjamas he'd discovered earlier and clutching his teddy in one hand, he nibbled on the thumbnail of his other hand. Mark let out an involuntary squeak-like coo at the sight. “You look so cute!” he cried, stretching up in his seat to get a better look over the back of the couch.

Jack actually gave a genuine smile in response. “Thank ya,” he murmured around his thumbnail, and moved forward to sit on the couch next to the redhead.

Mark furrowed his brow slightly for a moment though; “Where's your binky?” he asked, his tone stern, “Chewing your nails is a bad habit.”

Jack blushed lightly and took his thumb from his mouth, quickly lowering it into his lap. “They're in the bedroom,” he replied and pulled his legs up to sit cross-legged. “Is okay, I dun' need it,” he smiled.

Mark relaxed his expression. “Okay, well if you do, we can pause the game. Alright?” He sounded almost parental, concerned but caring but authoritative.

Jack nodded and smiled, “Okay, Marky!”

Mark attempted to contain himself, but was inwardly melting at the way Jack spoke; he really did sound like a child. “Good boy,” he praised, managing a relatively calm tone, so as not to overwhelm the other again. “How about some Brawl?” he continued, “1v1? See how you hold up to _The Mighty Markiplier!_ ” He said the last part especially dramatic, which made the other giggle.

“You're on!” Jack beamed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ha! Yay, I win again!” Jack cheered, shaking around his controller victoriously.

Mark rolled his eyes and smirked, “Maybe I'm going too easy on you,” he jeered.

Jack blew a raspberry in response, “Liar! I'm just super gooder than you!” he laughed.

Mark put a hand to his chest, feigning a look of offence; “Super gooder? Than _me!?_ How dare you, young man! I've half a mind to make you sit in the naughty corner for such a statement!” He was playing, of course, and Jack giggled loudly in response. “Another match, I say! We shall see who is the _real_ king of Brawl!” the redhead finished smugly.

Jack squirmed for a moment, “In a minute,” he said and moved forward on the couch, then put his feet on the ground. “I need'a pee first,” he blushed slightly at the announcement.

“Oh,” Mark replied, and remembered something that had crossed his mind earlier. “So, you don't wear diapers then?” he continued casually.

Jack froze, halfway into standing, and fell right back down into his seat. “W-what did you just say!?” he nearly shrieked out of surprise. The was the _last_ thing he was expecting to hear come from Mark's mouth.

Mark blinked, unsure what prompted such a reaction. “I saw online that diapers are a big thing for some Littles. There are so many brands!” he seemed to be musing. “Wasn't sure if that was a thing for you,” he finished.

Jack stared at Mark as though he had two heads. “Exactly how much did you read?” he asked, his voice wavering, though it was slightly more mature than it had been moments ago. Mark only shrugged in response. “U-um, well...” Jack was very clearly embarrassed again, “Not exactly... Ant thought that stuff was really weird so we never really delved into that,” he explained nervously. “I've worn pull ups a few times though,” the regret of his final statement was clear on Jack's face.

Mark nodded thoughtfully, “Do you have accidents?” he asked calmly.

Jack covered his face with his hands and groaned. Did Mark really just ask that!? “N-not often,” he hesitantly replied. “I did once, Ant was pretty mad...” he trailed off.

Mark grit his teeth and frowned, “I bet,” he muttered. He was beginning to like this Ant even less.

“You really need to stop springing these questions on me, Mark. You're gonna give me a heart attack!” Jack added.

Mark laughed and shook his head, “Sorry, I was just curious. This stuff is so new to me!” He ponded for another moment. “Do you have any pull ups with you? Just curious,” he quickly included the last part.

Jack blinked at him, “I'm not answering that,” he replied and stood to head for the bathroom.

Mark pouted at nobody in particular, he now being the only occupant of the room. He evidently still had so much to learn about Littles; but one thing he was pleased to have discovered was that some green-haired Littles get very easily embarrassed, and look very cute when they blush.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you're enjoying it! The end is soon haha~
> 
> So as I mentioned in the beginning notes, I don't know if I'll continue this after the next chapter. I'd actually like to keep going, but inspiration comes and goes so sporadically that my updates might not be as consistent (would that be an issue to you guys? Is that an important part of reading?)  
> I might post another ageplay fic separately? Or maybe a set of one-shots? I'm not sure at the moment, I'd like to know what you guys think. :)
> 
> Also, if I do continue on with more ageplay fiction (be it for this fic's story arc or in one-shots) I'd like to hear what you guys want to see more of! Suggestions or ideas would be appreciated. <3
> 
> Anywho, one chapter of what I actually have planned to go!   
> Peace, GLRB


	7. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Jack's first day staying with Mark finally draws to a close..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! 
> 
> This is a bit of a short chapter, but I feel like its just as long as it needs to be (I hope you agree) for what it is. :)  
> I'll talk more about what's going on in the End Notes, so for the time being. Happy reading!

 

The rest of the evening was relatively uneventful, the two played a few more rounds of Brawl – most of which, Jack won – until Mark glanced at his phone.

“Oops,” he said. Jack raised an eyebrow at the other. “It's 2am,” he laughed and showed Jack his phone. “Waaay past your bed time, little guy!” Mark smirked at Jack's cheeks tinting the tiniest bit pink. “Come on then, sleepy time!” he said and stood.

Jack looked up at him and pouted, “But I'm not tired,” he protested.

Mark rolled his eyes. “Really? Frankly, I'm amazed a _baby_ like you could even _bear_ to be awake this late,” he teased, swelling with victorious pride when Jack childishly deepened his pout. Without another moment's hesitation, he leaned down to the unbudging boy and lifted him easily in his arms.

Jack let out a yelp of surprise and tried to squirm free, gently hitting Minty against Mark's chest. “Put me down, put me down!” he whined, but Mark simply began walking down the hall to the bedroom, holding the other close to his chest. Jack's protesting eventually subsided when he concluded that Mark was not going to give in. Not long after this conclusion, Jack was being placed on his bed.

“We can play more tomorrow, alright? But you need your rest, come on.” Mark slid the sheets out from under Jack's body and pulled them over him. Jack continued to pout and whine, but did not resist or push the sheets off when Mark began tucking him in. “Is Minty comfy?” he asked gently, and pulled the sheets down just enough for the bear's head to poke out. Jack nodded after he did this. “Where are your pacifiers, baby?”

Jack blushed again and nodded to the suitcase. “In there,” he mumbled, having given up fighting his fate.

Mark looked down at the mess of colour, then looked back at Jack. “May I?” he asked, careful not to step over any lines. When Jack nodded, he kneeled down and delved his hands into the pile once more, feeling around for a pacifier. After about a minute, he successfully acquired what he was looking for, and grinned at the sheer luck that he had pulled out this particular pacifier; green and red, with a dinosaur on the front. “Open wide,” he cooed playfully, and Jack obeyed shyly. Mark slid the teat between the boy's lips and ruffled his hair gently as he accepted it. “Such a good boy,” he hummed. Jack's cheeks tinted slightly, but he leaned eagerly into the other's hand. “Try to get some sleep, alright?” he finished, still stroking the other's hair.

It was apparent that Jack's mind had bobbed further along into a Little state, and he nodded gently. But when Mark removed his hand to stand, it earned a whine from behind the pacifier. “Nooo...” Jack hummed and tried to lift his head back to the other's hand.

Mark let out a soft sigh and shifted further onto the bed to a more comfortable position. He resumed softly brushing the other's messy green locks with his fingers and hummed some unnamed song as he did so. Jack welcomed the affection and pressed his head eagerly into the loving touch. He let out a soft squeak and looked up at Mark, his eyelids clearly heavier than before.

Mark met his blue gaze and offered a gentle smile. He could see there was still a small amount of fear present in the other's eyes, and it sent a hot pain straight through Mark's chest. He looked so helpless and vulnerable, no wonder the things Ant had told him about the world scared him, he looked as though he'd be fearful if Mark turned the light off, let alone being made to think the world didn't like him or his dynamic.

Mark's mind began to wander once more as he mulled over their day. Jack had only been in LA for a day, but Mark felt like he had learned more about the Irishman in that day than he had over every Skype call the two had ever had. He thought about the collaborations the two had done together, and all the times Jack had 'jokingly' called him Daddy; he thought about the implications, he thought about Ant...

Mark broke free of his train of thought to look down and see Jack, fast asleep with his pacifier and Minty. Mark carefully moved his hand free of the green hair and slowly stood, watching to ensure the baby didn't stir. “Goodnight, baby,” he whispered softly with a smiled and exited the room.

As Mark walked to his own bedroom, he continued to think.

One thing he was certain of though, was that he would be making sure Jack felt happy to stay with him for as long as possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. At the end of the first day, and where I was planning on ending the story!
> 
> But you've all been so kind and understanding with the inevitable scheduling issue that, well, I don't think I CAN end it here now!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading what's been written so far, I really appreciate your kind words. I'll be sure to work hard on the next chapter, it just might be a couple more days than usual. :)  
> And please, keep the suggestions coming! I'm writing them all down so I don't forget any.
> 
> Peace and love x  
> \- GLRB


	8. Rough Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack!
> 
> I did not think I was going to have an update this soon, but I managed to pump this chapter out in a few hours so why not post it now!
> 
> Please note that this chapter contains wetting, pull-ups, and a lot of crying. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Daddy, slow down!”

Jack stumbled over his feet as he tried to keep up with Ant, who was pushing his way through the crowd at the mall. He walked very fast, and no matter how hard Jack tried, he could not catch up to his daddy. He rushed forward and tried to grab Ant's hand, but he somehow seemed miles away. Suddenly, something caught under Jack's foot and he fell, hitting the ground hard and winding him. He let out a cry and rolled over to sit up, tears filling his eyes as he tried to regain his breath, wheezing softly.

“Daddy, come back...” he coughed, tears rolling down his cheeks, “I'm sorry...”

He clutched his abdomen and looked up ahead at the crowd, through blurred teary eyes. Ant was gone. He curled into himself on the shopping mall floor and let out a weak sob.

“What is he wearing?”

Jack suddenly felt as though he had a thousand eyes on him, he looked up and all those in the crowd had stopped their mindless bustling to stare at him, looks of shock on their faces. Jack whimpered and tried to scoot back away from the crowd, but his arms slipped and he fell back to laying on the ground.

“Oh my god, is that a diaper?!”

Jack looked down at himself and, to his horror, saw what he was wearing. His body was wrapped in a babyish onesie patterned with baby letter blocks, and beneath it he wore a very thick, very apparent diaper. He gulped hard to try and catch his breath, and scrambled to his feet; but it was like his legs did not want to work, and he just fell back down again.

“Look, he doesn't even know how to walk! What a freak!”

The disembodied heckles of the crowd grew louder, and they began to point and laugh as Jack desperately tried to crawl away. It was like the diaper was expanding and making it more impossible to escape. He cried freely as he tried to hide his face from the crowd, and their taunts continued to amplify.

“What's wrong with you!?”

“Sick weirdo!”

“Disgusting!”

Jack collapsed yet again into the floor and began to cry harder. “I'm sorry!” he sobbed, “Leave me alone!” But the crowd drew closer, screaming at him and sneering down at him until they stood right over him, chanting chaotically at him, pointing and mocking.

“ _ **Stop!!!”**_

 

* * *

 

Jack sat bolt upright in his bed, chest heaving rapidly. Hot tears poured down his cheeks as miserable, terrified sobs escaped his throat. He looked around in a panic; the people were gone...

He let out a petrified little whine and took in his surroundings more; this wasn't his bedroom, Daddy wasn't here, where was he? In a panic, he cried out; “Daddy!!”

Nothing. He slowly removed himself from the bed and his foot met soft fur as he moved to stand. Jack looked down and saw Minty on the floor right by his bed, and quickly leaned down to grab the teddy. He squeezed it in his arms like a vice, and cried quietly into the fur; the smell of peppermint helped calm his crying just enough for him to be able to breathe again, and slowly gather his thoughts. He had to find Daddy. Daddy wouldn't walk away like that, that was just a scary nightmare.

With Minty clutched against his chest, he shakily walked out of the bedroom and into the hall, looking around in a sleepy panic. This wasn't Daddy's house...

“Jack?”

Jack shrieked and jumped, falling to the ground quickly under his already shaky legs; from the ground he looked up in terror at the shadowy figure standing over him, just like his dream. He tried to scramble backward but his back met the wall.

“Jack, what's wrong buddy?” The voice didn't sound mean, it sounded soft and gentle and caring. Jack blinked away some more blurry tears and looked up again. Mark crouched down in front of him, a look of concern painted across his face. He gingerly extended a hand towards Jack, causing the smaller boy to flinch. “Hey, it's okay...” Mark whispered, and carefully threaded his fingers through Jack's hair, “It's just me.”

Jack's breathing gradually began to even out as he looked up at the person standing over him. Residual fear from his nightmare still coursed through his core, and his mind was foggy from being awoken so unwillingly Little by the hand of his bad dream; but he slowly began to process what was happening. As the hand gently made contact with his head and began stroking his hair, and Jack let out a soft whimper but leaned into the touch. He remembered this from earlier, when Mark put him to bed.

“M-Mark...?” his voice was barely audible, coming out as sad broken squeaks. He lifted a hand of his own to hold the other's forearm; he could reach Mark, he didn't move further away.

Mark watched sadly as Jack did this, and he slowly began to understand what was going on; clearly Jack had a nightmare – that much was obvious, but his heart hurt when he concluded that Jack was definitely Little. Even in the dark of the hallway, Mark could make out Minty being squeezed tightly in his free arm and the look of innocent fear on Jack's face.

“Shhh, shhh, it's alright...” Mark softly cooed as he continued to stroke the other's hair in an attempt to calm him down. “Mark's here, I got you. It was all just a bad dream, you're safe now,” he said.

Jack looked up again and nodded, feeling his fear starting to subside. He weakly tried to bring himself to his knees to shuffle closer to Mark. “B-bad, dream,” he agreed quietly, his voice still quivering whenever he tried to speak.

“That's right, all gone now,” Mark gently continued. He noticed Jack trying to move and instead opted to come down to Jack's level. “Everything's okay,” he hummed, and carefully brought his arms around the other and pulled him close in a protective hug. “You're safe...”

Jack sniffed into Mark's shoulder and nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck. “D-don't leave...” he breathed, his whole body trembling with exhaustion as well as anxiety.

Mark moved one of his arms around in small circles across Jack's back, rubbing and patting occasionally. Jack's crying slowly began to cease, until he was just letting out sad little hiccups. Mark frowned to himself, _'It must have been a very bad nightmare to scare him this much.'_

“Do you want to go back to bed?” he asked after Jack's breathing sounded slightly more regular.

Jack shook his head into Mark's shoulder; “Wan' Daddy...” he mumbled. Mark furrowed his brow slightly and remembered the day before, Jack had called him that when he tended to his sore knuckles. Was he talking about Mark? Mark squeezed Jack just a little tighter in a reassuring manner, which Jack nuzzled into desperately.

“It's okay, Daddy's got you...” Mark eventually said. It felt strange to say, to call himself Daddy. He was not exactly bothered by the apparent new title, but it was certainly going to take some getting used to. “Daddy's here.” Mark knew he _must_ have said something right, because in almost an instant he felt Jack's body stop trembling and heard his breathing start to smooth out more.

Jack slowly shifted and moved his arm not holding Minty up and wrapped it around Mark's neck. “Don't go...” he whimpered. Mark hushed him softly and kept rubbing comforting circles into Jack's back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, in silence. Jack's breathing slowed and when Mark looked down, he realised that the boy had dozed off resting into his shoulder. He let out a quiet sigh, relieved Jack was able to get back to sleep; he shifted them both and awkwardly managed to pick Jack up and place him on his hip without waking him. He let out a long, silent yawn as he began walking back to Jack's room; this was not exactly what he expected when he got up to get a drink of water. After a few steps though, Mark stopped and frowned slightly. He had moved one hand under Jack's bottom for support, and he noticed something strange. His pants were wet.

Something in Mark's chest pulled and he instantly felt at least ten times worse for his small friend; he had already concluded that the nightmare had been scary, but he did not realise it could have been that bad. Even with Jack being asleep on his shoulder, Mark still felt the instinctive need to rub his back and hum comfortingly to him due to this new realisation.

He carefully carried Jack back to his bedroom and approached the bed; even in the dim moonlight peering past the curtains, Mark could make out a wet patch on the bed where Jack had been sleeping. He frowned and softly pat the boy on the back, “Oh, Jack...”

As he said this, Jack stirred quietly and mumbled into his shoulder. “Mmmh..?”

Mark sighed and gently pat Jack's bottom, “Hey buddy, we need to get you changed,” he said quietly. Jack let out a quiet noise of protest and pressed his face into Mark's shoulder. “Jack, c'mon,” he carefully leaned down and placed Jack on his back on the bed, “your pants are wet, you need to be changed.”

Jack's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Mark with sleepy, innocent eyes. He was still Little. “What's...” he murmured, barely cohesive.

Mark looked down and placed a caring hand on Jack's knee; he would have to explain it very gently or he might get upset. “Jack, you...” he squeezed Jack's leg reassuringly, “you had a little accident, and you have to help Daddy get you changed, okay?” The word still felt foreign in his mouth, but every time he said it Mark could not help but note the way it made Jack seem almost calmer, that made it much easier. “Can you do that for me?” he asked.

Jack scrunched up his face, his eyes still sleepy. “Accident...?” he said, and reached down to feel his pants. When he felt the wetness, Mark heard a very fearful, quiet “No...” He remembered what Jack had told him about when he'd had the accident with Ant, and frowned.

“It's okay, baby,” he quickly reassured. “Accidents happen, I just need your help with this. Can you do that for me?” he asked again, being extremely careful to use his gentlest tone. Jack nodded once and slowly moved his hands away from his lower half. Mark offered him a loving, weak smile; “Thank you, now I need you to tell me the truth,” he began, and Jack nodded again, lifting Minty back up to his face. “Did you bring any pull-ups with you?” Another nod. “Are they in the suitcase?” One more nod. Mark moved over to the still open suitcase and sifted through the clothes and toys scattered inside, but felt nothing akin to a pull-up. “Where are they, Jack?” he asked gingerly.

Jack let out a quiet whimper and lifted his head enough to see Mark; “T-top...” he managed to say, “Top zip.”

It took Mark a moment to understand exactly what Jack meant, then his gaze landed on the zipped compartment on the inside of the lid. He unzipped it and reached inside; the first thing he noted was the rather loud crinkling sound the contents made. Quickly, he grabbed one of the pull-ups and returned to Jack. The first thing he noticed upon returning was that Jack was crying again, not at all sobbing like he was before, but Mark could see the tears silently rolling down his face. “It's okay,” he whispered, “It'll be over soon.” He grabbed the waistband of the damp pants and boxers and peeled them off Jack's small body, then placed them on the floor. Mark could not fight the blush that crept onto his cheeks at the action, he had just stripped the lower half of his friend naked. But Mark did note, that it did not feel in any way sexual. He clumsily unfolded the pull-up and bent down to Jack's legs, weaving his feet through the leg holes. He slid it up Jack's legs until he got to his thighs. “Could you lift your bum, Jack?” he asked softly, and Jack complied, letting out another acknowledging whimper; Mark pulled it up the rest of the way and then stood. “Good boy, do you feel better?” he asked quietly.

Jack nodded slightly and yawned, “Can sleep...?” he mumbled into Minty's head as he almost rolled into the wet patch.

Mark quickly caught him and lifted him up again, “Sure, Jack. But you'll have to sleep in my bed,” he said, “I'll sleep on the couch. We can clean the sheets in the morning.” He crouched down rather awkwardly to the suitcase again, now with Jack in his arms, and grabbed a pacifier off the top of the pile. He pressed it gently between Jack's lips, and it was accepted with no argument. Mark turned out into the hall and began walking them to his own bedroom.

Jack yawned again and nestled his head into the crook of Mark's neck, “M'sorry...” he whispered, and Mark could feel a wetness on his shoulder. Jack was still crying.

“It's okay, baby,” Mark said and began running his hand in circles across Jack's back again. “Like I said, accidents happen.” Jack nodded meekly into Mark's neck as they entered Mark's bedroom. Mark made his way over to the bed and lowered Jack into it, then pulled the sheets up over him. “I'll be just in the lounge room, okay? You'll be alright,” Mark half-said, half-yawned; this whole ordeal had taken quite a lot of his energy. Jack nodded again and rolled onto his side, the pull-up crinkling loudly in the silence of the night under the sheets. “Goodnight, Jackaboy,” he said and stroked his hand once across Jack's head, then quickly thumbed away his tears; he offered a very tired smile to Jack, which he returned with a weak, sad smile of his own. “Sleep tight,” Mark whispered, then left.

Mark entered the lounge room and basically collapsed onto the couch chaise, he was completely worn out. He rolled further onto the couch and shoved a cushion under his head and almost immediately, his mind was met with darkness.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like such an asshole writing this haha, I feel like I (as the all-knowing hand of God) am being really hard on poor lil Jack.
> 
> Well, let me know what you guys thought! I hope you enjoyed reading this, and stay tuned for more!
> 
> xx GLRB


	9. Air Markiplier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive!  
> Okay look, first and foremost I'd like to apologize. I know this chapter isn't fantastic (at the very least, I know the first half is rubbish), but I've been having inspiration troubles. 
> 
> I don't have a lot to say, so uh, try and enjoy? Heh

 

Jack yawned softly into Minty's fur as he woke that morning; he was the first up, unsurprisingly given how many naps he'd taken the day before. The pacifier that had been in his mouth fell from it as he yawned, rolling off the pillow into his shoulder. He blinked slowly as his vision gained clarity to look around his room; except, it wasn't his room... This was Mark's room. A blush crept up onto Jack's cheeks, when did he get to Mark's room? Why was he in Mark's bed? He rolled over with an expectation to find Mark asleep behind him, but there was nobody. However, something else loudly came to his attention.

Jack paled and a hand shakily grabbed the sheets, he knew that feeling... He pulled the sheets back and let out a shocked yelp; where were his pants, and _why_ was he wearing a pull-up!? Jack nearly leapt from the bed, and almost fell back down as his body adjusted to the more than typical bulge separating his thighs. His face burned red, had Mark seen him in a...in a...

Jack bit his bottom lip as he felt his eyes start to sting with tears, he quickly ran to his bedroom; he needed to get changed before Mark saw him, wherever he was. He pulled open his drawers and grabbed the first clothes he could, tossing them onto the end of his bed. He tucked his thumbs into the waistband and moved to yank the pull-up off himself, but something deep inside him made him hesitate. Jack let out a shaky breath, and peeled the article off his body slowly; he was humiliated, knowing that Mark may have seen him in the pull-up, but somehow he felt a sense of comfort in it's presence. He sighed, and folded it up.

Jack turned and approached the bed to grab his clothes, then he froze. His eyes landed on the bed; the sheets were pulled back, and the fitted sheet looked... It was stained. Exactly where his lower half would have been, there was a large discoloured stain spread across the sheets. Had he...

“Oh god, no...” he whimpered. His heart was pounding in his ears, as recollection from the night before returned to him. He'd had a nightmare, he had been Little, he must have...Jack's stomach turned. He had wet the bed.

Jack tore his pyjama shirt off his body and quickly dressed himself in the clothes he'd pulled from the drawers. With haste, he ripped the sheets off the bed and balled them up in his arms. He blinked hard, demanding the tears in his eyes away. He would not cry, not again. He needed to get the sheets in the wash before Mark appeared and questioned what he was doing. Jack took a single step outside the bedroom, and something clicked in his mind once more. Mark had found him last night, in the hallway. He must have known. Jack felt a lump rise in his throat; he needed to get out. He needed some air.

 

* * *

 

Mark yawned and stretched out his body on the couch, his back arching sharply. He was thankful he had such a comfortable couch given the events on the night before. He frowned slightly as his mind mulled over the night in question. “Poor Jack,” he mumbled sleepily to himself. He slowly moved off the couch and stood, stretching out again. He glanced over at the clock, 9:45am. He had slept in later than he ordinarily would.

With another stretch, Mark proceeded towards his bedroom where he'd put Jack down the night before. He peered his head inside quietly, but furrowed his brow when he saw the bed was empty. He hadn't heard any movement in the kitchen, maybe he had moved back to his room? He quickly walked to the other room and looked in; no Jack. But Mark quickly noted that the sheets on the bed were gone; he listened carefully and noted he could hear whirring from the laundry. The redhead chewed his lip worriedly, and he began to search the rest of the house.

“Jack?” he called out, nothing. He returned to the lounge room and grabbed his phone off the coffee table. Where had Jack gone?

 

* * *

 

Jack kicked the dirt under his feet, slumped over in a swing. He needed to get out of the house, away from all the embarrassment he'd subjected himself to in the short 24 hours he'd been in the country. He had put his bedsheets into the wash and left with haste; he hadn't cared where he wound up, he just needed to get away.

Of course he wound up in a playground.

Thankfully for Jack, it was 10:30 in the morning on a Tuesday, so there were not very many people around to speak of. He had come across a park not too far from Mark's house, and set himself up in the swing set on the edge of the playground within the park. He did not feel much like swinging though, rather he opted to sit in solemn silence, kicking his shoes in the dirt and wood-chips underneath, and failing miserably to fight off the tears that begged for release from his eyes. Jack felt humiliated; Mark had invited him into his home, he had comforted him when he felt most alone, he even accepted Jack when he confessed to being a Little. So how did he thank him? _'By having a fucking nightmare and wetting the bed, you bloody idiot,'_ Jack thought bitterly. Recollection of the previous evening had gradually trickled back to Jack as he walked around before finding the park, though he was certain that Mark was only being polite and humouring him.

Jack felt his phone buzz in his pocket and sighed quietly, _'What now?'_ He pulled his phone from his pocket and frowned, it was a message from Mark. 

_MARK: Hey buddy, where are you? I was gonna make us some breakfast._

Jack looked at the words on the screen for a long time, struggling immensely to process their implication. Mark still wasn't mad? How was that even possible? Jack unlocked his phone and typed out a reply. 

_JACK: I'm sorry. I had to get some air._

Plain, and simple. What else could he say? 'Sorry for pissing in your spare bedroom'? Yeah, Jack was sure that would go down an absolute  _treat_ . He shook his head and moved to stuff his phone back in his pocket –  _bzzzzt_ . Jack blinked and looked at the screen again, Mark had already replied?

_MARK: Where are you? Are you safe?_

Jack's frown deepened, almost twisting into a grimace of a smile. Mark seemed concerned, as though he actually cared. Like he really wasn't mad. 

_JACK: I'm at a park. Not really sure where I am. Hang on_

Jack dropped a pin in his location and sent it through to Mark; not ten seconds later his phone buzzed again.

_MARK: That park is a 40 minute walk away! Are you okay? I'll be there soon._

Jack scrunched up his face, forty minutes? He didn't think he had been walking for that long. He sent a thumb emoji and locked his phone, pushing it back into his pocket. He glanced up at the sky and sighed, then his gaze fell to the rest of the playground. He was almost angry at himself for ending up in a playground, despite the fact that he really had no idea what direction he was going when he left the house. He kicked his shoes in the dirt again and sighed, then swung his legs just slightly. A small part of him managed to permit a tiny smile as the swing began to rock back and forth under him; and despite himself, Jack kicked the air a little further. Minutes later, he was swinging high and letting himself laugh freely, his worries and concerns left on the ground beneath. He felt disengaged from all that bothered him, even just in that moment, and it was invigorating. 

“Jack!” 

Jack looked over and saw Mark walking towards him across the field of the park, he was smiling too. 

“Hi, Mark!” Jack called out from the top of his swing, and waved with one hand – keeping his other securely on the rope. 

Mark stopped just to one side of the swing and looked up at his friend. “I was worried about you,” his smile faltered as he said this, “Are you okay?”

Jack looked down at his friend and his smile faltered too, he stuck his heels out and skidded to a halt as he came back down to the ground. “I'm okay, I was just...” he trailed off and looked down at his shoes. The worries and concerns he'd left on the ground crawled back into his body quickly. 

Mark sighed and combed his fingers through his red hair. “I don't care,” he said, his tone more blunt than he had intended. Jack frowned and kicks his shoes in the dirt again. Mark noticed this and quickly walked forward; “Sorry, I should elaborate,” he hastily said, “I don't care that you have this stuff, it doesn't bother me, I told you this!” He kneeled down in front of Jack, forcing them to make eye contact. “Please, hear me. It never bothered me, and it still doesn't,” he said quietly and offered a genuine, concerned smile. 

Jack nodded slightly, but he had no words. Part of his brain yelled that he was an idiot for thinking Mark would be freaked out; and then another part of his brain yelled that he was an idiot for thinking Mark wasn't just faking being cool about it all. Jack's head hurt. 

Mark sighed and took Jack's hands in his own; “Listen, I do understand how you must be feeling, me knowing so much about a secret you have in such a short amount of time. But I'm here, and I'm not judging,” he smiled again and rubbed his thumbs across the back of Jack's hands. “I said it yesterday and I meant it.” 

Mark released one of Jack's hands to wipe one of his own across Jack's cheek, catching a single tear. Jack sniffed, when had he started crying? He shook his head and wiped his face with his sleeve. “Thanks Mark,” he mumbled quietly, then bit down on the end of his sleeve thoughtlessly, chewing softly on it. 

Mark moved the hand that wiped away the tear and ran it through Jack's hair, combing at it like he often did his own. “Hey,” he said, and Jack looked at him questioningly. “You wanna swing?” he grinned.

Jack smiled gently and nodded, and when Mark stood from his spot on the ground and stepped to one side, Jack moved to kick off the ground again. Though, before he could, he felt two strong hands on his back. “Ready?” he heard from behind him. “Go!” Before he had a moment to understand what was going on, Jack felt Mark pushing him in the swing. He could not hold back the yelp and giggle that escaped his throat as Mark pushed him, and he kicked out his feet to make the swing bigger. Mark continued to push him and in no time, Jack was soaring high in the swing and laughing again. 

Mark took a step back when he decided Jack was high enough and watched, a smile of his own plastered on his face. He was glad to hear Jack laugh. “Higher, higher!” the Irishman yelled and kicked into the air, his voice filled with joy.

Mark chuckled and shook his head; “That's high enough, you don't want to hurt yourself!” he called back to the green-haired pendulum.

Jack whined and kicked at the air; “Hiiiigher!” 

Mark rolled his eyes, “Jack, Daddy said no!” he laughed.

If physics were to allow it, Jack would have frozen mid-swing. Instead, he leapt off the swing at it's highest peak and flew a few metres, landing heavily on his feet. He turned around and looked at Mark, his cheeks bright pink. “What... what did you say?” he stammered. 

Mark cocked an eyebrow and walked over, “I said no,” he replied casually, a smile still on his face. “Nice landing, by the way!”

Jack laughed shakily, his eyes wide. “T-thanks...” he mumbled, “What did you...”  _'Did Mark just call himself Daddy?!'_

Mark tilted his head to one side and grinned. “You alright, buddy?” he asked, “What's the matter?” He playfully ruffled Jack's hair, “Did you want to go get some breakfast? Is that a hungry face?” 

Jack made to answer, but shock had gotten the better of him, and only squeaking sounds escaped his throat. “Y-you...” he tried.  _'Must have been in my head,'_ he thought. Jack shook his head to clear his thoughts; “I could eat,” he half-smiled, trying very hard to ignore the thought eating away at the back of his mind. 

Mark grinned at the response, “Great! I'm starving, and there's actually a cool café near here, I can drive us,” he beamed. He grabbed Jack's hand and started walking back in the direction he'd come from. They got a few paces before Mark turned his head to Jack; “Want a piggyback ride?” he smiled.

Jack's blushed lingered and he tried to smile back. “Um, sure why not,” he laughed. He needed to cheer up. Mark grinned and swiftly positioned himself crouched in front of Jack, then scooped him up onto his back. Jack laughed as Mark began walking, and wrapped his arms around the redhead's shoulders. 

“Good morning passengers and welcome to Air Markiplier, please keep your trays upright and seatbelts on as it may be a bumpy ride,” Mark said in a cool voice-over style tone, then began jogging back towards the car park, Jack all the while giggling on his back. 

_'Today will be a better day,'_ Jack told himself, and god he hoped he was right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was at least tolerable haha! 
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be a little better, at least I was..moderately..less mean to Jack this chapter?
> 
> Oh well, thanks for reading!
> 
> xx GLRB


	10. Red Doggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends!
> 
> Can't say I didn't warn you about this terrible uploading consistency!   
> For real though, I'm still wading through some nasty writer's block, but really hoping that I'll be able to come out the other side sooner rather than later; I think I'm almost there. :)
> 
> Anyway, enough about me! Enjoy the chapter, hopefully this one turned out okay (I honestly have no objective clue of how my writing turns out).

 

The rest of the morning went by with little to report; breakfast had been delicious at the café Mark suggested, and the two had eaten in relative quiet. Mark spent a good portion of his morning watching Jack, he was studying his small friend to try to gain a better understanding of where his mind was and what he would enjoy. Jack, on the other hand, was in his own head for a totally different reason; Mark seemed to be acting...different. It wasn't anything bad, mind you, but Jack certainly noticed when they returned to the car to head for the café and Mark put Jack's seatbelt on for him, or the way Mark stopped him at the pedestrian crossing and told him to double-check for cars, or when Mark leaned over at the café and wiped crumbs off Jack's cheek after his meal. Though, it wasn't in any kind of teasing fashion, in fact the more Jack thought about it, the more Mark seemed to be in an almost...auto-pilot state.

The two got back into Mark's car after their late breakfast and, once again, as Jack got in the car Mark quickly leaned over and put his seatbelt on for him. Jack looked down at the seatbelt and then back at Mark, his lips pursed.

“You know,” he said, his voice quiet, “I'm not Little right now, you don't have to be doing these things.”

Mark glanced sideways at Jack and let out a slightly awkward laugh, “Sorry, is it making you uncomfortable? I'm not really doing it on purpose,” he replied.

Jack furrowed his brow. “What do you mean, not on purpose?”

Mark half-shrugged, turning on the car. “I dunno. Just feels...natural, I guess. It's like seeing my baby cousins,” he laughed again and ran one hand through his hair, “I guess I'm just a paternal guy or something.” They pulled out onto the street and Mark's laugh dissipated slowly. “Is that okay?” he asked, glancing over at Jack as they crawled through the LA traffic. “I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?”

Jack shook his head and looked at his seatbelt. “Not uncomfortable, no,” he said, “It's just a little...weird, I guess. All of this not being a big deal, and you not seeming to be exhausted by acting that way,” he shrugged, then looked down at the footwell.

As they stopped at a traffic light, Mark sighed softly and leaned over, tucking a piece of hair behind Jack's ear. “I'm guessing Ant was like that? He'd act like it was a chore?” Jack just nodded in response. “Well, it hasn't worn me out this morning, so I think we're okay,” he smiled and squeezed Jack's shoulder gently, “But if you need me to lay off it, if I'm doing it without realising. Just let me know, okay?”

Jack nodded again, lifting his head to make eye contact with Mark. “Okay,” he half-smiled.

The two smiled at one another in a comfortable silence for about four seconds, before the blaring horn of the car behind them indicated to them that the light had turned green. “Sorry!” Mark waved his hand up to the driver behind them as he began driving again, Jack giggling quietly in the passenger seat. “Your fault,” Mark muttered playfully.

Jack scoffed, “How was that my fault!?”

Mark smirked and glanced over at his friend again, “You're too adorable, it's distracting,” he replied, before turning his attention back to the road. Jack made some kind of choking sound as his cheeks turned pink at the comment, with no comeback for the rather sudden remark. Mark laughed at this and flashed a cheeky grin, “Pacifier got your tongue?”

Jack groaned and let his head fall back into the seat behind him, “That doesn't even make any sense!” he replied, his cheeks still coloured.

Mark continued to laugh, “Doesn't matter, I got the reaction I wanted, so I'm happy,” he grinned.

Jack rolled his eyes and looked out the window, when all of a sudden he remembered something. “Fuck!” he shouted, causing Mark to jump and swerve just slightly on the road.

“What's wrong?” he glanced over, a look of mild panic in his eyes.

Jack whined and banged his head softly against the window, “I forgot to upload yesterday, damn it! I never forget, fuck!” he groaned.

Mark frowned at the realisation, and couldn't help but feel a little bad that he hadn't reminded Jack, though it never crossed his mind. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as they sat at yet another red light. Jack pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened Twitter, cringing at all the concerned tweets from his followers. He'd fucked up pretty bad.

“Use my set-up when we get home,” Mark quickly said as they began moving again, “Just make an update video about where you were, and that you're with me,” he paused and started laughing to himself, “The Septiplier army will be too excited about us hanging out to be angry you didn't upload.”

Jack let out a small chuckle and nodded, then opened up Instagram. He tilted the camera around until he had both himself and Mark in the frame. “I'm gonna post something now, so I'm at least a little active,” he said. Mark turned and saw that a picture was being taken, so he gripped the wheel and posed as though he was screaming at the traffic; Jack laughed and made a joking-scared face for the picture. He quickly posted it to Instagram with a caption explaining that he was with Mark, and of course apologising for his absence online. He then dropped his phone into his lap and rested his head against the window once more.

Mark glanced over yet again and frowned a bit, then placed a hand on Jack's thigh. “Don't blame yourself, I should have reminded you,” he said gently. Jack shook his head dismissively, and Mark went on; “They won't be mad, they're just worried. Please, don't worry about it. I'll even help you edit so it's done twice as fast!” He patted Jack's leg before returning his hand to the wheel.

Jack sighed and nodded, “I suppose... I just hate forgetting things,” he muttered.

Mark nodded in silence; he definitely understood how it felt, he felt incredibly guilty when he had been late to post when he'd gone for surgery, he knew exactly how Jack was feeling. They pulled into Mark's street and soon the car was parked.

Mark quickly leaned over and undid Jack's seatbelt, then smiled coyly at him; a small attempt to lift the boy's spirits. Jack blushed and managed to laugh despite himself, poking his tongue out playfully at the redhead. Mark's smile spread into a grin, it looked like Jack was finally starting to grow comfortable with Mark's behaviour. “Alright cheeky boy, lets get inside and record a video for you,” Mark said lightly as he opened and stepped out through the car door.

Jack moved to open his door, but it didn't budge. He frowned, and pushed on the door a little harder. Nothing. He checked the lock on the door, unlocked...

“Seriously!?” he yelled, turning to Mark who was trying very hard to contain his giggling behind cupped hands. Mark lowered his hands from his face and offered a trembling smile, tiny snorts of laughter escaping his throat. “You put on child-lock, didn't you?” Jack asked, his tone slightly bemused.

Mark was unable to contain his laughter any longer, and erupted in a fit of giggles, nodding weakly as he did so. “M-maybe,” he stammered through gasps for air.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, _'Fine, I can play this game...'_ he thought. He leaned towards Mark's side of the car and pouted innocently at his friend. “Need help!” he cried and tugged on the door, trying to sound childish. He noted, it was certainly harder to _sound_ childish when not in a Little space. He kicked his heels down in the footwell, pretending as though he was going to have a tantrum. Mark's laughing smoothed out and he rounded the car to Jack's side, opening the door from the outside with no trouble at all. “Wow!” Jack cried out, a look of innocent amazement on his face, “Marky's magic!”

This only caused Mark to begin laughing again, as Jack looked up at him from his seat. Over the past 24 hours, Mark had learned quite his share about what Jack was like Little, and he could tell this was not the case at this moment; Jack wasn't really Little. But who was he to object? He was sure he could get Jack to blush like this, which was always entertaining.

With bad intentions, Mark leaned down to Jack's level and mimicked his pout from moments before, “Baby need help getting out?” he teased, and grinned once more when Jack's cheeks started to tint pink again, “Need Daddy to carry you inside?” he added playfully.

His charade did not last much longer as Jack's jaw dropped at the statement, causing Mark to giggle uncontrollably yet again. He helped Jack out of the car, and Jack simply stared at him, dumbfounded at his words. “Y-you...” he was at a total loss for words.

Mark glanced around his street and, upon noting that nobody was around, picked Jack up and held him on his hip, grinning like a madman. _'That went so much better than I expected,'_ he inwardly giggled as he closed the door and locked his car with his slightly freer hand. Jack was so stunned by the extremely sudden development of actions that he'd not even had a moment to protest, sitting obediently in Mark's arms with an expression of shock. This did not go unnoticed by Mark as he walked to the door, Jack in his arms; he took the two of them inside and moved to the lounge room where he placed Jack down carefully on the couch.

Like he was snapped from a trance, the moment Jack was placed down he whipped his head up to stare at Mark; “What the fuck was that!?” he yelled, his cheeks bright red. “W-what if somebody had seen us?” his voice faltered, and the look on his face was replaced with one of rather genuine fear.

Mark's giggling slowly subsided, but his face still held a smile. “I checked, there was nobody around,” he replied, and moved to sit next to Jack, “Besides, there's nothing weird about a _manly man_ carrying a wee little baby around!” he added, deepening his voice as much as he could where appropriate.

Jack narrowed his eyes, but seemed visibly more relaxed. “Shut up,” he mumbled, his tone almost playful.

Mark caught the tone and smirked, sitting down next to Jack. “I think we need a smile,” he gently prodded Jack's side, earning a struggling grimace of Jack trying hard not to smile. “I know who can get a smile,” he continued, and Jack glanced sideways at him suspiciously. Before he could question who, Mark was on top of him and had him pinned on the couch. “Tickle monster!” he declared and began tickling Jack's sides mercilessly. Jack yelped and could not fight the giggles that escaped him as Mark attacked his sides with expert fingers, and in minutes he was gasping desperately for air between giggles and smacking Mark's arms.

“S-stop!” he wheezed, and Mark finally ceased his onslaught of torturous tickling. He sat back and helped Jack sit up again.

“Feeling a little better?” Mark said gently as he pet Jack's hair. Jack nodded and leaned into the touch, a calm smile on his face. His chest still heaved slightly as he continued to catch his breath after the tickle attack, but Mark could see that he was certainly less stressed than he had been earlier. “I'm glad,” he hummed.

“We...should make the video,” Jack mumbled, nuzzling his head into Mark's hand. Mark couldn't help but laugh at the statement, as Jack made no move to get up upon saying it.

“Alright, let's go then,” Mark stood and lowered his hand to be outstretched to Jack's, “C'mon, up!” he said, smirking slightly at the small whine Jack made when his hand left his head. “Video time, don't argue with Daddy,” he teased, and grinned proudly as Jack's lower lip jutted out. _That_ was genuine Little Jack.

Jack looked up at Mark and reluctantly took his hand to stand. He got to his feet, but held on to Mark's fingers. “Fine...” he mumbled.

Mark could not fight the tiny coo that escaped him, and he threaded his free hand's fingers through Jack's hair again. “It'll be fun!” he urged, and began walking them up to his 'studio'. “And if you're good, afterwards you can have some Little time, how's that sound?” he added.

Jack's chest tightened, and it was impossible to fight the smile on his face. Mark wasn't just okay with his Little side, he was _encouraging_ it... He cleared his throat and smiled up at the redhead, nodding once. “Sure, that sounds great...” he said, much quieter than usual.

 

* * *

 

“Jack, you still in there?!” Mark called into the lounge room, from his place in the kitchen. It had been about an hour since they had uploaded the update video for Jack, and Mark was making them lunch in the kitchen while Jack was given what he was promised, some time to relax and be Little if he wanted to.

Jack lifted his head from his art book and nodded, before realising Mark would not have seen him. “I'm in here, Marky!” he called back. Mark walked into the lounge room and crouched next to Jack on the couch, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Jack put his pencil down and rested his head on top of the book, looking at Mark sideways. “What's up, Markimoo?” he smiled, his voice was higher than usual; an unintentional side effect of his half-Little state of mind.

Mark looked as though he was about to say something, then pursed his lips. “Question,” he started, “how come you swap between calling me Marky and Daddy?”

Jack actually let out a quiet giggle in response and shrugged into the couch, “Don't know, didn't mean to call you Daddy the first time. You call yourself that more than me,” he grinned.

It was Mark's turn to blush; now that he thought about it, Jack was right. Jack had only called him that the times he had slipped deep and been afraid or upset, Mark had been the one to call himself Daddy in a more casual context. “So, uh... so I do,” he laughed weakly, “oops?” He looked away and lifted the hand from Jack's shoulder to run it through his hair. “Is that...bad?”

Jack chewed on the end of his pencil and smiled around it, “Doesn't bother me, just feels kinda weird to say it...” he murmured. “I like saying it, though... Not as much as you, apparently,” he added and laughed.

Mark rolled his eyes and shoved Jack's shoulder playfully; “Yeah, yeah...” he chuckled. “Anyway, that's not what I came in to ask you. Tyler just messaged me asking if we want to go out to dinner with him and Ethan tonight, is that something you'd be interested in?”

Jack's smiled widened and he nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah! I haven't seen them in ages!” he beamed. “Where are we going?”

Mark made to answer, then paused and pulled his phone from his pocket. “No idea, actually. He didn't say...” he shrugged and lowered the phone, “I'm sure we'll work something out. So I'll tell him yes, then?” Jack nodded again, still smiling. “Alright cool, I'll call him and work something out.”

Mark stood and looked at his phone, dialing to call Tyler, before he returned to the kitchen. Jack watched him as he left the room and then lifted his head to continue drawing in his book. He was excited to see Tyler and Ethan, and it would be nice to have some time out of the house, with other adults. Several minutes passed and Jack scratched his pencil across the paper a few more times before proudly looking down at his completed work, it was a red dog. Sitting upright more, Jack listened in to the kitchen, where he could hear Mark wrapping up his phone call with Tyler. He stood from his spot on the couch and grabbed his art book, then walked into the kitchen.

“Done!” Jack declared proudly to Mark and held up the book.

Mark grinned at the picture and ruffled Jack's hair lightly; “That's awesome, buddy!” he praised.

Jack blushed lightly and smiled, feeling tiny butterflies fluttering about in his stomach at the praise. “Thanks,” he mumbled, softly. He put the book down on the table and carefully tore out the page, then handed it to Mark. “For you!”

Mark's eyes softened further and he gingerly took the page from Jack, “Thank you, Jack. That's very sweet of you,” he said, and hugged Jack lightly around the shoulders. He released the hug and quickly walked over to the fridge, where he grabbed a magnet and then proudly affixed the picture to the door. “Now we can look at your art every time we're in here,” he said.

Jack blushed again and looked down, while he was getting more comfortable being Little around Mark, he was still adjusting to so much positive attention being paid to him. He mumbled another 'thanks' and Mark hugged him again.

Maybe Jack was right, today was certainly starting to seem like a better day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, lemme know what you thought and if you have any ideas of what you'd like to see out of this fic in future!   
> I really appreciate those that are still reading after I've been so terrible with my uploads lately haha;;;
> 
> See y'all in the next one!  
> Peace, GLRB


	11. The Pier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Hey guys, cheers for sticking around, it means a lot that you haven't all left with my god-awful posting schedule.   
> Got some mixed feelings about how this chapter went, quality-wise, but I hope you all like it nonetheless! I think I've kicked this writers block in the butt for the most part (fingers crossed!) so hopefully I'll be able to post more frequently.  
> Enjoy!

After lunch, Mark could not help but notice Jack's poorly-hidden yawns as they watched Adventure Time on Netflix. He'd caught the small Irish boy rubbing his eyes every couple of minutes, and could not help but smile.

“I think it might be nap-time, Jack,” he said gently, and carded his fingers through Jack's green hair.

Jack let out a quiet hum, not interested in protesting. “Only...” he cut himself off with another small yawn, “only a short nap,” he insisted. Mark nodded as he glanced at the time, 4:03. Tyler and Ethan wouldn't be over until six, plenty of time for Jack to rest.

“Alright, only a short nap,” Mark agreed. He stood up and glanced down at Jack, who looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. “Comin' up?” Mark queried, laughing lightly when Jack made no move to get up. Jack let out a quiet sigh and shifted his legs so his feet were on the ground, then raised an arm out to Mark with a sleepy pout. Mark smirked and hoisted him up, but let out a startled yelp as Jack stumbled straight into his chest. “Whoa there little guy,” he chuckled and hugged Jack.

Jack nudged his head into Mark's shoulder, nuzzling softly. “S..sorry,” he mumbled.

Mark let out a soft, amused sigh and picked Jack up. “Yep,  _ definitely _ nap time for you,” he confirmed with a smile. He turned and walked them towards Jack's room, silently noting the fact that Jack made no protest at being carried this time. They entered Jack's room and Mark placed Jack down on the bed, moving over to the suitcase.

Jack raised an eyebrow, “What're you doing?” he mumbled sleepily.

Mark bit his lip and kept his eyes on the suitcase; this was the hard part. “Well, after last night...” he began, acknowledging the low whine Jack responded with, “I thought it would be best if you were...um, protected. You know, for your nap.” He slowly lifted his gaze to meet Jack's, and his expression broke Mark's heart. He didn't look like he wanted to fight, he looked defeated. Mark moved back over to Jack and pulled him close, rubbing his neck softly. “Is that okay?” he hummed gently.

Jack nodded softly into Mark's shoulder. Something was twisting in his stomach, it felt like...conflict? He understood, it only made sense that Mark wouldn't want him to ruin his spare bed, Mark probably didn't trust him after the night before. It was perfectly reasonable, but for some reason he felt... He didn't know  _ what _ exactly he felt. But it left his mind in a fog.

“Jack? Is that okay?”

Jack gulped and nodded weakly, surrendering himself to both Mark and his Little mind completely. “Y-yeah...” he stammered, and raised a hand to cling to Mark's shirt. He had nothing to be afraid of; Mark said himself that it was okay, that he wouldn't judge.  _ 'So why am I so scared?' _ he thought, and let out an involuntary whimper. His breath hitched as he felt Mark squeeze him reassuringly.

“Can you lay back for me?” Mark tenderly guided Jack's back down onto the bed. Jack nodded meekly as his head made contact with the sheets, he cringed slightly as the faint smell of baking powder; it did nothing but further ground in the 'necessity' of what was happening. Mark saw this as he stood back up and placed a gentle hand on Jack's thigh. “It's okay, try to relax,” he hushed softly. Mark quickly retrieved a pull-up from the suitcase and placed it on the bed, then got to work undoing Jack's belt and pulled his pants off, as well as underwear. Jack's face flushed red, and he lifted his hands to cover his face. Mark watched him with sympathetic eyes, wishing he knew what to say.

“I'm sorry,” the Irish voice barely a whisper, cracking with the sound of tears.

Mark furrowed his brow and rubbed Jack's leg softly. “Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong,” he whispered. He grabbed the pull-up and swiftly slid it up Jack's legs, adjusting it around his waist until it sat on his body snug. “All done, see? Not so bad,” he smiled and leaned down, rubbing Jack's arms gently. Jack slowly lowered his hands, his eyes red and averted. Mark frowned and helped him sit up, “It's alright, Jack.”

Jack slowly shifted his gaze up to Mark's face, a lone tear trickling down his cheek. His mind was cloudy and small, he felt vulnerable and helpless. He hated that a piece of clothing could do this to him. He clung onto Mark's shirt once more and let out a miserable squeak. He needed...

“D-Daddy...” his voice trembled.

Mark guided Jack to lay back down on the bed with his head on the pillows. “That's right, Daddy's here,” he soothed. Jack rubbed his teary eyes, letting out a long yawn. Mark pulled the sheets up over his friend's body. “Good boy, rest will help,” he smiled and stood.

Jack whimpered loudly and grabbed Mark's wrist, causing him to look back down. “S-stay...” Jack whimpered.

Mark sighed softly and conceded, he knew Jack wouldn't take very long to get to sleep. “Alright,” he said, and sat back down on the bed. He carded his fingers through the other's green hair once more, having quickly learned it did quite a good job of calming him.

Jack squirmed slightly and reached to the other side of the bed, retrieving Minty and pulling him close to his face. He sighed into the green fur and his eyes began fluttering shut. Not five minutes later, Mark looked down and Jack was fast asleep, his thumb in his mouth. Mark slowly removed his hand from the mess of green hair and collected a pacifier off the bedside table. He smoothly removed the thumb from Jack's mouth and replaced it with the pacifier, before standing carefully from the bed and leaving Jack to nap.

 

* * *

“Coming, sorry!”

Mark practically flew down the stairs upon hearing a knock on the door. A small yelp and stumble on the last step later, Mark yanked the door open with a goofy grin. “Hey, guys!” he smiled.

Tyler and Ethan smiled back at their red-headed friend, greeting 'hi' in unison. Mark ushered the two in and led them to the kitchen.

“Jack's just getting changed, do you guys want a drink?” Mark offered, opening the fridge door.

Ethan sat himself at the kitchen table, “Do you have any soda?” he asked. Mark smiled wordlessly and placed a can of Coke in front of his younger friend.

Tyler, meanwhile, was looking at the fridge door Mark had propped open. “Family visit?” he asked, his brow furrowed.

Mark raised an eyebrow in return, “No, why?” He closed the fridge door and paled slightly, he'd forgotten about Jack's red doggy picture. “Oh, that,” he let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah, I um...”

Ethan grinned and spoke up, “Your drawing is getting much better, Mark!” he laughed.

Mark rolled his eyes and laughed lightly, “Yeah, yeah. Very funny. My uh, my mom sent it to me, one of my cousins drew it,” he replied, feigning calm.

Tyler nodded in understanding, giving a quiet hum in response. He walked over to the cupboard and fetched himself a glass, then filled it with water from the sink. Mark didn't blink twice at this, Tyler tended to make himself at home when at Mark's; it was nice.

The three sat around the table for some time, discussing potential future video challenges they could record together, and ideas of things they could include Jack on.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, guys!” Jack walked into the kitchen, his hair still wet from his shower. His eyes landed on the Ethan and Tyler and his face split into a grin; “Hey dudes!” he beamed. He approached Ethan, who was closest, and the two shared a hug. Jack moved over to Tyler, who stood and towered over Jack. The Irishman's eyes widened slightly, he'd forgotten how tall Tyler was. He smiled, almost meek, and Tyler smirked and hugged Jack into his chest.

“It's good to see you, Jack,” Tyler said as they separated from the hug.

“It's great to see you guys, too,” Jack agreed, holding his smile. “Where're we going to eat?” he asked.

Ethan spoke up first, “Tyler and I thought we could head out to Santa Monica and grab a bite on the pier!”

Jack's eyes lit up, “Hell yeah! I've always wanted to go there!” he beamed, but halted himself. “That's the place with the Ferris wheel and all the cool rides, right?” he added uncertainly.

The three locals laughed and nodded, “That's the one,” Mark replied, then stood, “Shall we head out then?”

Tyler and Ethan stood too. “Two cars?” Ethan asked, glancing up at Tyler.

Tyler nodded again, “We'll head straight home after, you still need to record your video for the morning,” he said to his small friend.

Ethan scoffed and punched Tyler's arm playfully, “Gee, thanks  _ dad _ .”

Thankfully, neither Tyler nor Ethan caught the uncomfortable glance Jack gave Mark at the comment, nor the awkward giggle that followed thereafter. With little keeping them, Mark quickly collected his keys and wallet, and they headed out to the cars. Jack couldn't help the blush that crept onto his cheeks as he heard Tyler tease Ethan as they got into Tyler's car.

“You  _ sure _ you don't need a booster seat, small fry?”

Mark leaned over and did up Jack's seatbelt, smiling at the blush on Jack's cheeks; “Thought you'd be used to it by now,” he laughed.

Jack shook his head dismissively, “Not that, it's...them,” he replied sheepishly.

Mark frowned slightly, turning the car over. “What's the matter? I thought you liked them.”

Jack realised his words and nodded hastily, “I do! It's just their...” he sighed and looked over at Tyler's car as they pulled out to lead the way, “Their banter is very...” he trailed off.

Mark made a sound of understanding, “Ooooh...” he grinned, “Tyler babies Ethan a bit, and it's weirding you out?” Jack made a vague shrugging motion. Mark chuckled, “I'm sure you'll get used to it, never really crossed my mind as a weird thing until now.”

Jack nodded and watched out the window as L.A. flew past. The car ride was relatively quiet for some time, bar for the radio offering background sound.

Jack's mind was brought back to focused reality as he noticed they slowed in speed, even for L.A. His gaze affixed just a little way's ahead, at the bright flashing lights of a Ferris wheel with other lights scattered around it. “We're almost there?” he pressed his face against the window.

Mark glanced over and saw this, then smirked. “Yeah, just about. How could you tell?”

Jack glanced over at him with a puzzled expression, though upon seeing Mark's smirk, laughed and shrugged; “Just a hunch, I guess.”

The two cars pulled into the parking lot, conveniently finding two parking spots next to one another. They parked and exited the cars, regrouping on the sidewalk.

“You guys hungry?” Mark asked, looking at his three friends. Tyler and Ethan answered with vague, shrugging gestures. Jack meanwhile seemed to not be listening, his eyes lit up as he stared over at the pier and all the flashing lights. Mark smiled and leaned into Jack's ear; “You hungry, buddy?”

Jack jumped slightly at the sudden voice in his ear, “Jesus, Mark!” he shoved the redhead's arm, returning his gaze to the group. “Not really, no.”

Mark couldn't help but grin at Jack's glaring pout, it was cute. He wanted to comment, but knew better; he didn't want to make Jack uncomfortable in front of the other two.

“You have the same baby-faced pout as Ethan, Jack,” Tyler spoke up, laughing to himself.

Mark's jaw dropped as Jack and Ethan turned to face Tyler with matching blushing red cheeks. “He does not!” they both cried in unison. Tyler smirked and Mark attempted to regain his composure, laughing awkwardly to himself.

“What do you guys say we go check out some rides, huh?” Mark interjected, trying to diffuse the situation for Jack's sake. “Would you like that, Jack?” he asked, placing a subtle hand on his friend's back.

Mark's words really seemed to do the trick, as Jack snapped his head up to look at Mark with the same lit up eyes from earlier; “Can we?” he asked, his voice full of hope.

Mark nodded, “Of course, you're the visitor after all,” he smiled, and the other two nodded in agreement. They began walking towards the pier, and Ethan and Tyler chatted amongst themselves as they walked ahead a little way; this happened often with the two of them. Mark glanced over at the Irishman by his side and smiled, “You okay? That comment seemed to shake you up a bit,” he asked.

Jack nodded as they walked onto the pier, “Yeah, just kinda shocked me, I guess.” He looked out at the groups of people and the many shops through the pier, smiling as he watched a family stepping onto the carousel, the parents helping their children onto the horses.

“Jack?”

Jack shook his head and looked back up at Mark, who was smiling down at him. “Sorry, what?” he replied.

Mark ruffled Jack's hair and leaned down to speak quietly in his friend's ear, “Did you want to ride the carousel?”

Jack blushed lightly and shook his head again, “N-no, that's a kid ride,” he replied, keeping his eyes low. Mark sighed softly and patted Jack's hair, eyeing the carousel; there were adults riding it, too. Ethan and Tyler had stopped walking when they realised how far behind their friends were, and were returning to where they stood.

“What's the hold up, guys?” Tyler asked, but his eyes slid across to the carousel and he smirked. “Hey Ethan, wanna ride the carousel? I'll help you onto the horsey,” he prodded the blue-haired boy's side and chuckled.

Ethan rolled his eyes and shoved Tyler's shoulder; “Very funny,” he sighed, but his eyes landed on the carousel and he sighed. “Carousels are pretty fun, though...” he trailed off.

Mark looked between Ethan and Jack's matching gazes and cleared his throat; “I think carousels are awesome!” he beamed. He and Tyler shared a knowing glance and, after a nod, grabbed the two smaller boys and began charging towards the carousel line.

“What're you doing!?” Jack yelped and kicked his legs.

“Put me down, Ty!” Ethan cried and tried to push Tyler's strong arms off him, to no avail.

The four reached the rather short line and the two taller men placed their friends on the ground. “C'mon, we want to ride the carousel too, guys! Don't be spoil-sports,” Mark teased, a hidden attempt to make the younger boys feel more comfortable about obviously wanting to ride the carousel. “Right, Tyler?” he glanced at his friend.

Tyler nodded and wrapped an arm around Ethan's shoulders; “Yeah, we want to ride too.” He and Mark exchanged another glance, though Mark was less sure what this one indicated. The brunette winked at Mark then looked at Ethan and Jack, causing Mark to raise an eyebrow. What was Tyler indicating?

The four made their way to the front of the line in no time, and soon it was time to get on the ride. Mark had watched Jack as they all conversed in the line, and he felt a small pang of guilt when he saw Jack watching the children get help onto the horses, he almost looked jealous. While Tyler and Ethan were discussing potential dinner choices, Mark leaned close to Jack's ear again. “You okay?” he kept his voice low.

Jack nodded and let out a quiet sigh, “Yeah...” he replied, and turned his head to face Mark. He was having an inner conflict, he knew he shouldn't give in to his Little urges,  _ especially _ not in public. But that small part of him wanted to throw caution to the wind, to climb into Mark's arms and beg for piggyback rides. But that was stupid.

Jack's mind was snapped from its musings at the feel of Mark's hand slipping into his own. “C'mon, our turn,” he said with a smile, and guided Jack up onto the carousel. “Which one do you want to ride, buddy?” His tone was gentle, similar to the voice he would use when talking to Little Jack.

Jack couldn't get words to leave his throat, but his eyes landed on a green horse; he pointed at it and looked at Mark, who smiled and led him over. Before Jack had a moment to think, Mark hoisted him up onto the horse.

“What are you doing!?” he yelped as Mark placed him onto the horse, “What if someone-”

“Nobody saw, Jack. And even if they did, who cares?” Mark cut him off, and pointed over to their friends, “Look.”

Jack looked over and saw Ethan and Tyler near-wrestling as Tyler put Ethan on a horse. Ethan was yelling profanities between laughter, while Tyler laughed and jumped onto the horse next to him.

“See? It's not that weird,” he continued. “If anything, people might think you're my little brother or something.”

Jack nodded, his lips twitching into a small smile. Mark was right. When Tyler put Ethan on the horse, it looked completely normal, why would he look any different?

The ride whirred to life and the horses began bobbing up and down. Mark quickly jumped onto the horse next to Jack’s; pink, of course. Jack watched as the lights of the pier spun past him, the sound of old organs playing music as they went around and around.

Far too soon, the ride was over and the four exited the carousel. The boys walked further into the pier, and Mark, Ethan and Tyler chatted amongst themselves, letting Jack take in all the sights and sounds he was so captivated by.

“What do you think, Jack?” Ethan's voice brought Jack back to reality.

“Sorry, about what?” Jack grinned sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

Ethan laughed at the expression, “We were saying how we could shoot some collaborations on Thursday, you wanna?” he beamed.

Jack's grin stayed plastered on his face as he nodded eagerly, “Hell yeah! That sounds awesome!”

The four continued on with their evening, taking their time to look at all the different rides, Jack wanting to ride most of them. He had paled however, at the thought of riding the Ferris wheel. He had immediately regretted the words “Maybe another time” the moment they left his mouth, curse his manners.

Finally, the time came where the boys grew hungry, so they sat along the edge of the pier with food they had acquired from different shops.

“So Jack,” Ethan started, between mouthfuls of pizza, “how long are you here for?”

Jack shrugged at the question, “Don't know. Not much reason to go back to Ireland right now, so I don't really have any plans for going home yet,” he replied, taking a bite out of the burrito in his hand.

Ethan nodded in understanding and looked out at the ocean, and the group was quiet for a moment. “Hey Mark, I thought you were terrified of the ocean,” he said, glancing over at the redhead.

Mark lowered his burger and nodded, “Oh, I am. If we were sitting any closer I'd be figuratively shitting myself,” he laughed.

Tyler raised an eyebrow, “And if you were  _ in _ the ocean?” he asked.

“Then I'd be literally shitting myself!” Mark replied.

The four laughed and continued talking. Before too long, they finished their dinners, Tyler collected their rubbish and put it in his and Mark's burger bag, then tossed it in a bin.

“What now?” Tyler turned to the other three, indifferent as to what they did next.

Mark was the first to speak this time, “Why don't we check out the arcade? Cool stuff in there,” he nodded towards the building in question, neon lights lining the entrance. The others agreed and they headed for the arcade, where they spent a good amount of time playing games. Mark and Tyler got into an  _ only moderately _ competitive state playing skeeball, which resulted in Tyler throwing the balls more like baseballs and Mark screaming at the scoreboard, and ended with the two being scolded by staff for almost damaging the machines. Jack and Ethan meanwhile played the shooting games together, securing the world's safety from the zombie apocalypse. The boys occupied themselves with different games for another hour or so before Mark found himself with Jack at the ticket counter, handing in the tickets he had won. Ethan and Tyler were still playing a round of Street Fighter, so it was the first time in a while he and Jack had been alone.

“Okay, that's 346 tickets,” the girl behind the counter said as the tickets fed through the machine, “you can pick anything from this shelf down.” She gestured to a shelf labelled '300!' with a recited tone.

Mark smirked and without a moment's hesitation leaned down to Jack's ear again, “What would you like?” he asked, prodding Jack's side gently.

Jack looked at him confused, “What do you mean? They're your tickets.”

Mark sighed, “And? I'm aware of that.” He, out of sight of the girl at the counter, took Jack's hand in his own. “Do you like any of these toys?” he said, using his gentle voice again. Jack's cheeks reddened slightly at the tone, and his eyes turned downward bashfully.

“I dunno,” he breathed.

Mark carefully cupped Jack's chin and lifted his head to face the prizes again, “No good toys on the floor, up here buddy.” He watched Jack's eyes scan past the cheap gadgets and trendy homewares straight to the different stuffed animals, and he could almost see the struggle going on inside him. “You can pick any one you want, I don't mind,” he encouraged softly.

Jack's eyes landed on one plushie toward the end of the shelf, it wasn't as big as some of the others but he liked it's face. It was a cat, and it was bright yellow. “The, um... the kitty please?” he whispered, and Mark almost didn't catch what he said. Almost.

He nodded and stood up straight again before pointing at the yellow cat, “Could we grab that one please?” he asked the girl who nodded with a smile, then pulled it down for them.

“Here you go,” she said, and placed it in front of Jack. Strange, Jack thought, she hadn't been looking when Mark was speaking to him. Mark quickly picked out a pink 'moustache comb' - despite not having a moustache - for himself from the cheaper prizes to use up the rest of the tickets, and the two went to find their friends.

Turns out, Ethan and Tyler were not far off, having just finished their game. Ethan gaped at the toy in Jack's arms, “That's so cool!” he cried.

Jack smiled and hid his face slightly in the yellow fur, before catching himself. ' _ C'mon, not now. Be a grown up, _ ' he inwardly scolded. “Y-yeah, Mark got it for me!” he said, his voice wavering just slightly as he tried to maintain composure. Thankfully, Mark was the only person who caught it.

Tyler jabbed Ethan gently in the side, “You want a toy, too?” he smirked.

Ethan scoffed and looked the other way, “What? Psh, no. Of course not,” he said, very apparently lying. Tyler sighed and continued walking to the ticket counter, and Ethan quickly followed. “We'll meet you guys outside!” he called back before almost running into Tyler's back.

Mark nodded and waved in agreement before leading Jack back outside. Once they were outside, Jack cleared his throat. “Thank you,” he said, his voice still very quiet.

Mark looked at him with a questioning expression, “Don't sweat it, I don't care much for the prizes anyway,” he replied.

Jack shook his head and hugged the cat to his chest and released a small yawn. “Not that, just...” his eyes met the ground once more, and Mark couldn't help but smile. He knew what Jack was saying, and why it was so hard to say.

“You're welcome,” he replied knowingly. He stepped closer and wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders, even in his sweater the cool ocean breeze made Jack shiver very slightly. Jack rested his head against Mark's shoulder and breathed softly, awaiting Tyler and Ethan's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I certainly made that a lot longer than I meant too. Oops? 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Lemme know what you thought, and if you have any ideas of stuff you'd like to read! Be it in this fic, or a separate one :3  
> Also, I know that probably seemed like it ended a little abruptly, but I've already gotten to work on the next chapter, so hopefully you'll see another update soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Detour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time!  
> Now, I know this chapter is shorter than the mammoth I posted last time, but I kinda needed it to be just this part for this chapter for the pacing to make aaaaany sense at all. Please forgive me!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack let out a long yawn as he slipped into the passenger seat in the car; Tyler and Ethan had said their goodbyes and gone home, and now the Mark and Jack were ready to head back to Mark's.   
Mark watched as Jack got in and, true to nature, leaned over and buckled the Irishman's seatbelt for him.   
"Tuckered out?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Jack nodded in response, his eyes already shut.   
"Mmhm," he mumbled.   
Mark ran a gentle hand across his friend's hair and smiled as Jack nuzzled into the hand. After Ethan and Tyler left, Jack let show just how tired he was and had begun acting just a bit Little before they had headed back for the car. The smaller boy curled up just slightly in his seat, cuddling the toy cat Mark won him close to his chest.   
Mark retracted his hand and turned the car over, reversing out of their spot. "Have you thought of a name yet?" he asked as he pulled out onto the road.   
Jack let out a muffled hum and pressed the plush against his cheek, his eyes still closed. "Mmhm, Lemon," he replied, and smiled sleepily.   
Mark glanced at the cat and it's bright yellow fur and smirked, "Cute. Do you think Minty will like him?" he asked softly, humouring the prospect of a sentient teddy.   
Jack pouted and opened one eye, shooting Mark a sleepy glare. "Her," he hummed, "Lemon is a girl."  
Mark's smirk stretched into a grin and nodded. "Of course, how silly of me. Sorry Miss Lemon," he said.   
Jack pushed Lemon's face into his chest, "You hurt her feelings..." he said, his eyes drifting shut again. "But she forgives y-..." he added, cutting himself off with a yawn.   
"Thank you Lemon, that's very kind of you," he smiled, stopping at a traffic light. Part of Mark felt as though he should feel strange about talking to a stuffed cat, but it didn't feel strange, not with Jack. He glanced over at the Little and sighed quietly as he saw Jack's thumb in his mouth. "Don't, Jack. Your paci is at home, try to hold out 'til then," he leaned over and pulled Jack's hand away from his face gently.   
Jack let out a disgruntled whine at this and pulled Lemon up his chest, nuzzling her fur again. "Okay, Daddy..." he hummed.   
Mark smiled and continued driving as the light changed. He couldn't ignore the flutter in his stomach every time Jack said that word. "Good boy," he praised. It still surprised Mark, how easily he had slipped into this new - albeit, accidental - role. It gave him a strange sense of pride.   
Mark turned off the main road and into the suburbs to avoid traffic. He continued driving along for some time, smiling to himself at the sound of Jack's soft breathing. The houses of L.A.'s suburbs flew past as they drove down the street, Mark has settled himself into a comfortable calm.   
"Oh fuck!!!" The redhead rather suddenly yelled, and yanked at the steering wheel sharply, causing his car to skid violently in the quiet road. Jack's head collided with the window at the motion and he cried out, fearful and now very awake.   
The car pulled to a stop and the two sat in stunned silence for a very long couple of seconds. "W-what happened!?" Jack spoke. He was panted, his eyes filled with innocent fear and oncoming tears.   
Mark quickly undid his seatbelt, seemingly unaware that Jack had asked him a question. "D-did I hit it?" he said, his breath shallow. He swiftly got out of the car, leaving a very scared and confused Little Jack in the car.   
Jack let out a quiet whimper.   
  
Mark looked around in front of the car and his eyes settled on the sidewalk. There sat a trembling Golden Retriever, whimpering with one paw raised. "Hey there, Angel..." he said, his tone very gentle. The dog cowered lowly and tried to take a step back, but let out a yelp as it lowered its raised paw. "Hey, hey it's okay..." The dog stopped whining and sniffed the air in Mark's direction as he stretched an open hand out. "I'm not gonna hurt you..." he smiled.   
Carefully, he approached the dog keeping himself low. "Did your paw get hurt?" The dog whined and gingerly licked Mark's hand, lowering its head to him. He took this as a sign of trust and checked under the fur of its neck with a pat; no collar. The dog tried to stand on its paw again and let out another pained yelp, causing Mark to frown deeply. "You need a vet, c'mon puppy you're coming home with me for now," he said and approached the car, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Jack's crying, trembling frame in the front seat. 'Oh shit.'  
Mark opened Jack's door and gently put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry buddy, I didn't mean to scare you," he said softly, rubbing his hand in small circles.   
Jack sniffed and looked up, his thumb firmly in his mouth. "W-wha' happened?" he asked, words slurred from the digit between his lips.   
"Daddy may have hurt this puppy, and it might need a vet. But it's late so we might need to bring it home," he said quietly, his hand still rubbing circles. "Is that okay?"  
Jack wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater and sniffed, "P-puppy...?" he asked.   
Mark nodded, "Hang tight, I won't be long," he said and softly closed Jack's door.   
He turned to face where the Retriever had been and frowned slightly at the sight of it having not moved. "Can you walk, puppy?" He bent over and pat his knees encouragingly.   
The dog let out an eager bark and tried to step forward, but whined at its leg again. Mark stood and sighed, then opened the back door of the car. He walked over to the dog and slowly leaned down and wrapped his arms around its body. The dog didn't struggle or fight Mark's hold, just trembling in his arms as he lifted the canine and carried it to the car. He helped the dog into the back seat, where it immediately laid down, no struggle.   
Mark rounded the car and got back in the drivers seat, glancing over at Jack once more. He seemed barely awake, but still whimpering and crying softly. "I'm sorry I scared you," he apologised and placed a hand on Jack's thigh.   
Jack nodded and sniffed, wiping his face with his sleeve again. "C-can we go home now?" he mumbled, his voice hitching.   
Mark nodded and glanced into the back seat quickly, where the injured dog lay calmly, looking back at him with a tired expression.   
He nodded to himself and quickly turned the car back on, and began to drive them home once more.   


 

* * *

  
Mark pulled into the driveway of his house with a long yawn. It had been a big night, and now he had something to do first thing in the morning. He glanced in the rear view mirror and raised his eyebrows in surprise upon seeing the dog asleep. "Would you look at th-" he started, but upon glancing over at Jack he realised that he too was asleep. He let out a quiet sigh and turned the car off, then got out.   
He opened Jack's door first and shook him very gently. "Jack, wake up buddy," he said. Jack's tired eyes opened just slightly and he squinted up at Mark. "Can you get yourself up to bed for me? I need to bring the puppy inside and then I'll..." he paused contemplatively, then nodded after he was confident it was the right thing to offer, "then I'll put you to bed, okay? If you'd like that?" His voice wavered slightly, a mixture of exhaustion and uncertainty.   
Jack yawned again and chewed softly on his sleeve, nodding up at Mark. "Okay..." he weakly hoisted himself out of the car with Mark's help and took the keys offered to him, then headed inside.   
Mark opened the back car door and patted the dog's head softly. "C'mon pup, inside you come," he leaned further into the car and picked up the Retriever, pulling it from the car and closing the door with his hip. He walked inside and placed the dog on the laundry floor. "Stay put," he told the dog, and it took him a moment too long to remember that the dog wasn't going to answer him. Talking to stuffed animals was apparently starting to do things to his head.   
He retreated to the kitchen and filled a plastic container with water, then returned to the laundry and placed it down near the dog's head. The dog rolled onto its back and Mark rubbed - evidently, her belly. "Good girl," he smiled. "Be good, I'll take you to the vet in the morning for that paw." He stood and closed the laundry door, leaving the dog to rest and making his way up to Jack's room.   
Jack sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes, struggling considerably to keep them open. He had buried through his suitcase to find some comfortable pyjamas but found himself too tired to change.   
As if on cue, Mark peered his head into the room. "You awake, Jackababy?" he said quietly, before his eyes settled on the small upright frame.   
"Barely," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes again. "Help..." he pointed at the pile of pyjamas.   
Mark smiled and walked into the room, grabbing the pyjamas and unraveling them; he grinned as the pyjamas unveiled themselves as a dragon kigurumi. "How you have so many cute clothes, I'll never know," he chuckled to himself. Jack didn't respond, evidently too tired to communicate. Mark looked back over at his friend and could not hold back an amused coo; the Irishman was so sleepy that he had slowly fallen sideways into the bed. "Alright monster, let's get you changed," Mark said as he shifted the near-limp frame to be on his back on the bed. He quickly retrieved a pull-up from the bag and paused, awaiting protest. When none came, he let out a quiet, relieved sigh and got to work undressing Jack and prepping him for bed. By the time Jack's kigurumi was zipped up, he was snoring lightly with his head lulled to one side. Mark chuckled to himself and pulled his friend's small frame along the bed, then pulled the sheets over him. He moved to grab Minty, and his heart melted as he realised Jack had pushed his teddy and the new kitty Lemon together, so it looked like they were hugging. He grabbed both the stuffed animals and placed them by Jack's side. Lastly, he retrieved the pacifier off Jack's bedside table and pressed it gently between his lips, where it was taken willingly.   
He stood and watched Jack for a moment, waiting to see if he stirred at all. After a minute or so of Jack sleeping motionless and peacefully, Mark retreated to his own room. He was truly exhausted after their minor hold-up on the way home.   
Mark changed and lay in his own bed, letting out frequent long yawns and, much like the night before, he was out cold the moment his head touched the pillow.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this!  
> I'm very excited for the next few chapters, I have big plans for things that have been guessed quite a lot about in the previous chapter, and now this to add to the mix!  
> Fingers crossed I'll get the next chapter all ready to go in the relatively near future haha!
> 
> xx GLRB


	13. Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did say this schedule was going to be all over the place.  
> I got too excited about this chapter and now it's already written and I'm impatient so TADAAAA ANOTHER CHAPTER ALREADY!
> 
> Enjoy!

Morning came quickly, and Jack was the first to wake. He hadn't slept very well; most of his dreams were littered with flashes of Mark's car screeching to a halt, and dozens of terrifying variables resulting in different, terrible outcomes. He sat upright in his bed and shifted slightly, sighing to himself at the quiet rustling of the pull-up under his kigurumi. He took a deep breath inward and pressed against the crotch of the pull-up, then exhaled in relief. It was dry. _'Thank god,'_ he thought. He lowered his body back down into the bed and rolled onto his side, smiling as his face collided with Minty and Lemon. The flashes of his dreams quickly dissolved into the back of his mind as his skin brushed against their fur. It was almost hypnotic, the way something so simple could carry him far away from his problems. Slowly, Jack rolled and pulled himself from the bed; he yawned and stretched out as he stood, then headed for Mark's bedroom.

“Mark, you awake?” he peered into Mark's bedroom, chewing slightly on the sleeve of his pyjamas. Mark was still in his bed, scrolling through his phone.

He smiled and sat up, “Morning Jack, you sleep well?” he asked. Jack nodded and pushed the door open, but stood awkwardly in the doorway, pulling on his sleeve. “You wanna come in?” Mark chuckled. Jack's face lit up slightly and he moved into the room. He made his way across to Mark's bed and sat on the end of it cross-legged. Mark chuckled again. “You don't have to wait to be invited, you know,” he said, “you're welcome in my room.”

Jack became visibly more calm and crawled up the bed, then dropped himself down on his stomach by Mark's side. “Thanks,” he mumbled, and lowered his head into his arm. Mark pulled himself more upright and placed a hand on Jack's head, scratching his head softly. The Irishman let out a content hum and leaned into the hand, and Mark couldn't help but grin. He grabbed Jack's small body and pulled it up the bed so he was in Mark's lap. “What're you doing?” he whined as his body landed on Mark's, and a blush rapidly landed on his cheeks at the audible crinkle between them. “O-oh, that, um...” Jack turned his eyes away and tried to squirm out of Mark's lap.

Mark still held a smile and pulled Jack tightly into his chest. “It's okay, I know its there,” he said gently, “I put it there, would be silly if I had a problem with it.” He tucked a piece of hair behind Jack's ear and rubbed his neck gently.

Jack sighed quietly and tried to ignore the now very occupying sensation of his situation; he was sitting in his closest friend's lap, dressed like a child, wearing a pull-up. And it had started to feel almost _normal_. He nodded silently and let his head rest on Mark's shoulder.

Mark's hand continued to massage Jack's neck as he hummed thoughtfully to himself. “I already called the vet, I'll be bringing the dog in at 10,” he said, more thinking aloud than actually talking to Jack.

Jack lifted his head slightly, he had almost forgotten about the dog; the reason for all his car nightmares. “Oh yeah...” he mumbled, and looked up at Mark's face. “Is he okay?”

Mark smirked slightly and nodded, “She, actually. And we should head downstairs so I can give her some breakfast,” he replied. Jack nodded and attempted to squirm off of Mark's lap, with very little success. Mark laughed quietly and swung himself to sit on the edge of the bed, Jack still in his lap. “Up we go!” he rather suddenly sang, and got to his feet, still holding Jack in his arms. He rather easily shifted Jack so that he was being held on Mark's hip, and Jack barely had a moment to respond to the situation.

“I can walk, y'know!” he pouted, once shifted to be carried on his friend's hip. He went to make another comment, but Mark's hand absently patting his padded bottom caused any and all intelligible words to escape his mouth only as embarrassed mumbles and squeaks. He quickly buried his face into Mark's shoulder.

Mark half-glanced down at Jack and grinned as he began to carry him out and down to the kitchen. The redhead had to admit, the way Jack would so quickly revert to presenting these Little quirks was unbelievably cute, in his eyes at least. He walked them into the kitchen and lowered Jack down to sit on the counter, “Stay here, okay buddy?” he said in a gentle, kind tone. Jack nodded, and brought his sleeve up to his face once more to chew on it. Mark smiled broadly and ruffled his friend's hair gently. “Good boy,” he praised, then turned towards the laundry door. He opened it slowly and peered inside, “Hey puppy, you awake in there?”

Before he had a moment to think, Mark was nearly knocked back by the Retriever bounding out of the laundry and doing a small lap of the kitchen. She still seemed uneasy on her paw, but it appeared much less sore than it had been when they collected her the night before. As quickly as she erupted from the laundry, the dog came to a complete stop at Jack's dangling feet, looking up at him and panting happily. Jack flashed an excited grin at the dog and leaned down on the counter, “Nice puppy,” he said, patting her on the head. Mark watched on from the laundry door and laughed quietly to himself as Jack awkwardly lowered himself off the counter and sat on the floor with the dog. At first, Jack played with her floppy ears while she sat in front of him with a goofy smile; but before long Jack was on his back, giggling uncontrollably, while the Retriever licked his face lovingly. “G-good girl,” he giggled and tried to pat her on the head from his spot on the ground. After a short while, Jack sat up and the dog lay down on the ground in front of him, which Jack took as a sign to rub her belly. “I f'ink she likes us,” he said happily, and Mark couldn't miss the slightly more childish tone from his small friend.

“I guess she does,” he replied, and there was a tinge of sadness in the back of his mind at the thought of her going back to her home later that day. “C'mon Jack, time for breakfast,” he urged gently as he approached Jack, then crouched and helped his friend to his feet. Jack giggled to himself and wiped the dog slobber off his cheek with his sleeve, then sat down at the table and looked up at Mark. “Am I making you breakfast again?” he chided jokingly, causing Jack to blush and look down. 

“N-no, I can do it,” the Irishman bashfully replied. 

Mark smirked and leaned down to meet Jack's eyes, “I was messing around, buddy. It's okay, I can make breakfast,” he said and patted Jack's knee. Jack smiled despite himself. “And besides,” Mark continued, “babies shouldn't be in the kitchen anyway, it's dangerous!” he finished proudly and stood. 

Jack let out a noise of dismay and pouted up at Mark, “I'm not a baby!” he huffed. 

Mark's smirk widened and he gestured Jack's outfit. “Are you sure? Because you look a  _ lot _ like a cute widdle baby to me,” he cooed and pinched Jack's cheek softly. Jack batted at Mark's hand and stuck his tongue out. “See, cute little baby face!” he continued and began running his fingers against Jack's exposed neck, tickling him gently. 

“C-cut it out, Mark!” Jack giggled uncontrollably, trying to lean back into the chair to escape Mark's hands. Eventually, once it was apparent that Jack was out of breath from his constant giggles and squeals, Mark pulled back and let his friend catch his breath. “T-thank you,” Jack panted as he tried to catch his breath. 

Mark couldn't resist a small coo at the sight of Jack in that moment, his hair had become extra tousled (even for bed hair) from squirming around, his cheeks a flustered pink, and one of the sleeves of his kigurumi had pulled down past his hand, with the top drooping off one shoulder, and his eyes were still laced with a sleepy haze. Jack noticed the sound and looked up at Mark between messy locks of hair, his eyes filled with innocence; a sight that undoubtedly melted Mark's heart. “You're too cute, Jack,” he sighed and gently combed Jack's green hair with his fingers, a loving smile still on his face. 

Jack playfully shoved Mark's arm away and shook his head, messing his hair up again. “Am not,” he mumbled, but Mark could hear the smile hidden away.

Mark turned to the fridge and pursed his lips thoughtfully, “Not much in the way of breakfast, I need to do groceries…” he mused. He went through the cupboard and then grinned, retrieving some oats. “I think I can make oatmeal, how's that sound Jack?” he asked, his back to Jack.

Jack nodded with a smile, “Sure!” he replied, “sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

After an oatmeal breakfast for Jack, Mark and their canine visitor, Mark was just about ready to take the dog to the vet. 

“Alright Jack, I'm going to take puppy to the vet now, do you want to say goodbye?” Mark called as he pulled his shoes on. They had agreed that Jack should stay home and set up his computer, and Mark admittedly was relieved. Over the course of the morning, Jack had seemed more and more attached to the dog, and the thought of separating them saddened Mark. He had thought on the idea of getting a dog himself for several months, his house could be so lonely when he was alone. But he had Jack now, so he didn't need a dog, right…?

Jack kneeled in front of the dog with a deep frown, “Does she have to go away…?” he mumbled, and pet her head with both hands. “She likes it here, why’s she got’ta go?” He looked up at Mark with sad eyes. 

Mark winced at the look and sighed softly, “Because buddy, she probably has a family that’s missing her a lot right now,” he said gently, and crouched down to meet Jack’s eyes. “She needs to go home,” he added. 

Jack let out a long, low whine and hugged the dog around the neck. “This can be her home! I-if her family really missed her, they wouldn't have let her out!” he retorted, his eyes glistening. 

Mark sighed again and put a hand on Jack’s shoulder, “Please, Jack. I need to go,” he said, rather sternly, though he was feeling shattered on the inside. “You need to say goodbye now.”

Jack’s face fell and he pulled back from his hugging around the dog’s neck. “Bye puppy…” he mumbled, rubbing one of her ears softly. The dog leaned forward and licked Jack’s cheek, eliciting a small giggle from the Irishman. “Rosie used to do that…” he mumbled, thinking aloud; his giggle faded rather quickly after that. 

Mark could have cried then and there, he didn't want to separate the two. But he had to be the adult, and gingerly he pulled Jack’s arms away from the dog. “C’mon li’l lady, time to go,” he whistled and the dog looked up at him. “I'll be back soon, Jack,” he said, sadness apparent in his tone. Jack just nodded and waved to them both as they got in the car and drove off out of sight.

Jack sighed and slumped to the floor by the doorway where he stood, disinterested in the idea of setting up his computer. He didn't want to set it up, he wanted to play with the dog...

Reluctantly, he pulled himself to his feet and shut the door, sniffling into his chest. He hadn't realised how much he missed his dog Rosie until their temporary guest had shown up. He was sad to see her go, but he knew he had to be a grown up about the situation. With that idea of 'being a grown up' still fresh in his mind, Jack headed upstairs to shower and change, then  _ finally _ set up his computer. 

 

* * *

It was around midday when Jack finally had his computer set up; he sat at the desk in his room, testing his recording equipment. Once he was confident everything was working correctly, he scrolled through his saved episodes he had prepared back in Ireland. He had enough videos to spread across a week, so he wouldn't have to worry too much about falling behind. Nonetheless, he got to recording some more videos, at least until Mark got back.   
He started with recording the raw footage for two more laid back videos, one of him taking online quizzes, and another of him playing True or False; though after an hour he found himself somewhat bored, so he decided to open up his games. His eyes landed on one particular game and he pondered for a moment. _'Could be funny for nostalgia's sake,'_ he thought to himself. After giving a nod of approval to nobody in particular, Jack booted up Five Nights At Freddy's on his computer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that wasn't super long, but it was a continuation on from the chapter before, so please forgive me!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, lemme know what you thought and all that business! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> xx


	14. Chica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aliiiive!
> 
> Alright, I just want to start by saying I'm sorry. 1; for taking so goddamn long to update this story, and 2; because I'm not 100% happy with this chapter. So in advance, I am sorry if this is of a lower quality than what's expected of this story.  
> Nonetheless, I really hope you like it!

Mark sat in the waiting room at the veterinary clinic, thumbing mindlessly through one of the magazines on the table. He had passed the dog over to the veterinarian about twenty minutes prior, but he wanted to at least know that she was okay, and that he hadn't permanently injured her the night before.    
The vet reappeared from the exam room she had entered earlier, with the dog on a leash by her side.    
"Mr. Fischbach?" she called, and Mark looked up. He put down the magazine and walked over, glancing down at the dog.    
"How is she?" he asked, and frowned slightly at the bandage around her leg.    
The vet evidently saw this and smiled reassuringly. "She's going to be fine, it looks like she hurt her joint a few months ago and it was left untreated. Nothing you could have done," she said.    
Mark sighed in relief and crouched down to the dog and pet her head. Though suddenly, his brow furrowed; "A few months ago? Wouldn't her owners have taken her in?" he said, slightly annoyed at the thought of somebody ignoring a pet's injury.    
The vet let out a quiet sigh of her own and her smile faltered. "Well, she isn't microchipped," she said as Mark stood, "and she seems slightly malnourished. If you ask me, her owners didn't seem to care very much." Her tone showed slightly annoyance.    
Mark pursed his lips and looked down at the dog, "So, what now then? If you can't find her owners, what happens?" he asked.    
The vet looked down at the dog. "Well, normally she would go up for adoption, but our kennels are full..." she trailed off, and her eyes saddened as she watched the dog sit obediently.    
Mark's chest tightened. He understood what she was saying. But... ' _ Should I really do this?' _ __   
He crouched to the dog again and pet her head gently, contemplative for a long moment.    
Eventually, he stood once more and looked at the veterinarian. "That shouldn't be a problem," he smiled.    


 

* * *

  
"Fuckin' JAYSUS!"    
Jack jumped for probably the fifteenth time in his recording. He was almost annoyed, it had been so long since last playing a FNAF game that his playing was less than polished. 'Oh well,' he had concluded by the fourth jumpscare, 'at least it'll be funny content.'   
Jack has grown so focused on the game, in fact, that he had not heard the front door open, nor had he heard the footsteps up to the second floor of the house.    
  
Mark ascended the staircase quietly, though he was not alone. His footsteps were accompanied by the quiet but excited padding of paws on the wooden stairs. He had heard Jack talking from downstairs, and it was rather apparent that he was playing a video game. Carefully, he approached Jack's room and peered through the slightly ajar door, and he grinned madly upon seeing just what game was on the screen.    
  
"Ya' stupid fuckin' bird, where are you!?" Jack shouted at the screen, flicking between the different cameras in the game's monitor. "How the fuck does a giant chicken even hide?!" The boy bit his lip and leaned in close to the screen, "Heeeere Chica, Chica, Chicaaaa..."   
  
Mark crouched next to the dog and whispered excitedly, "Ready girl?" He unclipped the leash around the retriever's neck. "Go!"   
Without a moments hesitation, the dog ran straight for Jack and jumped up onto the side of his chair, barking loudly.    
"MOTHERFUCK CHICA!" Jack screamed and threw his arms up, his chair slid out from under him and Jack was sent tumbling to the ground. The dog barked and jumped around excitedly, licking Jack's face as he panted in terror. Though, the moment his eyes landed on the dog, all panic subsided and he grinned broadly, wrestling the dog down into a hug. "Hey, girl!" he laughed.    
Mark walked into the room and stood over the two with a dumb grin. "I don't get a hello?" he smirked and outstretched a hand, which Jack took and sat up. The dog barked once more and sat by Jack's side, tail beating excitedly against the floor.    
Jack looked between Mark and the dog, "You brought her back?" he asked, tone quiet and eyes full of hope.    
Mark nodded and pulled the chair back upright, then sat in it. "Turns out you were right about her owners," he replied, running a hand through his hair.    
Jack furrowed his brow, "So she's..." he trailed off and looked at the dog in question. "She's a stray?"   
Mark tried to hold back a smile. "Well, if you want to get into semantics, technically she was..." He let his hand fall to the side of the chair, and the dog quickly moved over and started licking his hand.    
Jack's face slowly shifted to a look of realisation. "Was? So she's..." He looked at the dog and grinned. "Really!?" he beamed, his voice cracking.    
Mark just smiled and nodded. He had to admit, seeing Jack light up really warmed his heart.    
"Thank you, Daddy!" Jack cried and rather suddenly leapt forward to hug Mark's legs. Mark laughed softly and peeled the Irishman from his legs, noting the light blush on his cheeks.    
The two sat in a moment of pleasant quiet, absorbing the situation. Eventually, Mark glanced over at the computer flashing the 'game over' screen. "So, Freddy's?" he queried.    
Jack nodded, "Yeah, I was doing pretty well until I lost Chica."   
Suddenly, the dog barked again. The two looked over at the dog as she panted and beat her tail against the ground happily.    
Jack shrugged and continued, patting the dog's head softly. "Anyway, I was actually doing well, but then I couldn't find Chica-"   
The dog barked loudly again and stood, jumping up onto all fours and bowing her head enthusiastically. The two exchanged a glance and Mark pursed his lips. "Chica."   
Once again, the dog barked and bounced excitedly. Mark couldn't help but grin and Jack followed the expression in suit. "Chica!" Jack cried, and the dog turned to him, her ears lifting up. "Chica, Chica, Chica!" The dog barked happily and began licking Jack's face, eliciting another giggle from the boy.    
Mark watched and could only chuckle. "Well, I guess we have a name," he said, leaning down in the chair to pat her golden fur.    
The dog now known as Chica turned and looked up at Mark, then rolled onto her back and looked between the two. The two stayed there for some time, playing with Chica, welcoming the new addition to their family into their home.    
"I'll have to go buy some stuff for Chica today then," Mark said matter-of-factly. "She'll need food, and a collar and a real leash, the lady at the vet lent me one until I could go shopping," he explained, gesturing the forgotten strap of nylon hanging off his wrist.    
Jack looked up and nodded at Mark, unable to wipe the smile from his face. "Can I come?" he pleaded.    
Mark looked thoughtful, "I don't see why not, but you might have to stay in the car with Chica, we can't just leave her here," he said, and Jack nodded enthusiastically. "Alright then. We can get lunch while we are out, too," he mused, smiling to himself.    
Jack grabbed Chica and pressed his face up to hers, "Hear that Chica? We're gonna get you nice new stuff! And lunch!" he beamed, and Chica barked happily.    
Mark leaned against the desk and watched the two in content silence. He hadn't seen Jack this happy in months, and he could not help but feel a small swell of pride knowing that he'd help make his friend happy. Taken by his musing, it took Mark a moment to notice Jack getting his phone out of his pocket and opening the camera, then proceeding to take several dozen photos of Chica. He pulled the dog close to his side and took a few selfies, but then pouted and looked up at Mark. "Come, get in the picture!" he smiled, and Mark lowered himself to the ground on the other side of Chica, smiling for the picture, or pictures rather, as Jack proceeded to take another dozen.    
"Alright, that's enough Jack," Mark laughed and lowered Jack's hand with the phone, "Let's go get some lunch and stuff."   
Jack nodded and got to his feet, Chica staying close to his legs, and the now ‘family’ of three headed back to Mark's car.   


 

* * *

  
The three pulled into the parking lot of a pet superstore Jack had found nearby on Google. He had insisted Mark go to this one, as it meant he and Chica could come in to the store.    
"Alright, we're here," Mark announced to the two in the back as he turned the car off. Jack had also insisted on sitting in the back seat, so he could be with Chica; Mark didn't mind, how could he with the constant sound of excited giggling in the back seat.    
Mark got out of the car and could not hold back a snicker as, once again, Jack tried to open his own door and found it locked.    
"Maaark!" he whined, pouting through the window. "That's not fair!"   
Mark smirked and opened Jack's door for him, "Well I wouldn't want Chica to open the door and run off," he said in an innocent tone, though his impish grin told of a different motive.    
Jack rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car, Chica following close on his heels. They had brought the loaner leash, but it was growing quickly apparent that it wasn't needed, as Chica seemed very attached to the Irishman.    
The three made their way through the large industrial roller door of the store and looked around, the place was huge! All along the left wall there were tanks full of fish, and Mark could see down the aisles to an enormous collection of aviaries along the far wall, filled with birds.    
"Geez, this place has everything," Mark said, and glanced down to Jack. Or, he would have, were Jack still there. "Jack?"    
The redhead looked around and found his friend giggling and running down an aisle with Chica towards a display wall of colourful dog toys. Mark rolled his eyes with a smirk and made his own way over to the collars.  _ 'First things first,' _ he told himself. He thumbed through some of the collars on display and hummed thoughtfully at the different designs and sizes.    
Meanwhile, Jack had already collected an armful of dog toys, so many that he was struggling to keep hold of them all, Chica staying close beside him as he wandered the aisles.    
Jack dropped one of the toys and bent down to pick it up, more falling from his arms. "Did you need a basket for those, dear?" Jack yelped as he stood, an older woman standing in front of him, wearing the store's uniform. Jack blushed slightly as he continued to struggle holding onto the toys.    
"O-oh, no thank you," he smiled sheepishly.    
"Are you sure? Here, let me put these at the counter then," she reached out her arms to take the toys and Jack flinched back, he had said he was fine...   
At that moment, their attention was drawn to Chica, who had started growling at the woman as she approached Jack. He frowned, he hadn't seen Chica growl at anybody, and it made him feel something deep in the back of his mind; it was scary hearing Chica growl, and he let out a small involuntary whimper.    
"Jack?" By some miracle, Mark chose this time to round the corner to see the interaction between his small friend and the clerk, and how their dog was reacting. Jack turned and looked at Mark, a familiar look in his eye. It stirred something in Mark's core, just like it had before, and he quickly approached the congregation. "What's going on here?" he asked, his voice quite low, protective.    
The clerk pursed her lips and looked at Mark. "If your dog is not sociable,  it will have to wait outside, sir," she replied, in a particularly matter-of-fact tone.    
Mark looked down at Chica, who stood quite low, her ears turned back, eyes stuck on the woman. Chica wasn't being antisocial, she was trying to protect Jack. He frowned slightly, he hadn't realised how territorial she was.    
The redhead moved in front of Jack, simultaneously blocking Chica's view of the woman, and the dog instantly eased. "Jack, can you wait outside with Chica?" he said gently, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. He made to reply, but Mark spoke again. "I'll take the toys, just keep her company and I'll be out soon, okay?" He rubbed his hand gently across Jack's shoulder.    
Jack nodded limply and looked down at Chica, "C'mon Chica, let's go outside," he said, and Mark couldn't mistake his slightly higher than usual tone.    
"I won't be long," he reassured, and Jack nodded again before surrendering his armful of toys. "Be good," he quickly added, with an almost playful smile. Jack's cheeks tinted the slightest pink at this and he returned the smile. He headed for the door, Chica followed in need of no command. Mark watched them go and turned back to the clerk with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that," he said, "could I grab that basket?"   
The woman made a face that could only be described as a sneer. "Of course," she replied, her lips forcing a polite smile. She left to retrieve a basket for Mark and returned, nearly pushing the basket into Mark's already full hands. "Here," she said shortly. Mark made to thank her but she walked away too quickly for him to respond.    
_ 'That was strange...' _ he thought, but shrugged it off and awkwardly transferred his goods to his basket, then continued shopping.    
About fifteen minutes later Mark was making his way to checkout, and regretting not grabbing a cart. The toys Jack picked alone had quickly filled most of his basket, and now it was overflowing with various necessities for their new dog, as well as a jumbo bag of dog food slung over his shoulder. He had tried not to take notice, but it was hard not to note that the clerk from earlier had continued to watch him as he continued to shop, he was slightly unnerved by it.    
"All done, sir?" the woman at the counter called as he approached, she was probably in her late thirties, certainly younger than the other woman.    
"Uh, yeah thanks," he replied and smiled, then flung the bag of food down onto the counter, making a much louder bang than he had intended. He blushed, "Sorry."   
The woman smiled and scanned the food, then pushed it to one side as Mark placed the basket down.    
As she scanned, Mark glanced around the store and paled when he noticed the older woman watching him again, though she quickly looked away when seen. Mark frowned at this.    
"Don't mind her," the woman at the counter chuckled, "she's just a little old fashioned."    
Mark looked back at the cashier and raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "Like, my hair?" he queried.    
The woman chuckled again and shook her head, "No hon. Your boyfriend," she smiled gently.    
Mark's face reddened immensely. "My- What!? No, he's not my-"   
The woman raised her hand dismissively and continued to smile, "Don't worry, I'm not here to judge," she said reassuringly.   
Mark wanted to protest, but he was at a total loss for words. Jack wasn't his boyfriend, just his...what was Jack exactly?   
After a long silence, the woman announced the total and Mark paid hastily. "Thank you," he mumbled as he collected the bags.    
The woman smiled once more and nodded, "Have a lovely day, and tell your boyfriend I love his hair, green is my favourite colour." Her smile spread into a grin. Mark gave an awkward smile in return and quickly made his way outside.    


 

* * *

  
Jack looked up as Mark walked out the front of the shop, several bags in hand and a large bag of dog food being awkwardly juggled in the mix. He quickly stood and held his arms out, "Let me take something," he said with a small smile.    
Mark tilted his head slightly, noting that Jack's voice was still that same, small tone from before. He handed Jack two of the lighter bags and smiled back. "You and Chica okay?" he asked.    
Jack nodded and smiled, "She's okay, I don't think she liked that pushy lady though."    
Mark hummed and nodded in agreement, blushing slightly as he remembered the cause of the woman's unsavoury behaviour. "Guess not," he feebly replied, and was relieved when Jack didn't question the tint in his cheeks. "Ready for some lunch?" he asked as they walked back to the car, Chica close in tow.    
Jack nodded eagerly and shifted the bags he held to one hand, rubbing his stomach with the other and pouting. "Sooo ready! I'm starving," he whined.    
Mark placed some bags on the ground and fumbled in his pocket for his keys, then unlocked the car and opened the boot. He placed all his bags in there and took the ones from Jack's hands, then began looking through one.    
"What'chu doin?" Jack asked, trying to peer into the bag.    
Mark grunted in response as his hand dug deeper. Eventually, he made a pleased noise and revealed what he was looking for, a collar. It was simple, plain black with a blank heart tag hanging off the front. "We'll have to get this engraved at some point," he noted as he removed the packaging from the collar, after placing the remaining bags in the boot. Jack looked at it with eyes that would make one wonder if the collar was magical, and it didn't go unnoticed by Mark. He smiled softly and held it out to Jack; "You wanna put it on her?" he asked, and Jack's face lit up instantly.    
"Can I?" he asked, his voice actually cracking from excitement. When Mark nodded, he let out a small ecstatic squeak and turned to face their retriever, "Chica, c'mere girl!" he called, and as was quickly becoming standard, Chica quickly approached Jack and sat obediently in front of him. "Good girl!" the Irishman beamed as he crouched and fastened the collar around her neck with no trouble.    
Mark watched Jack as he collared Chica and smiled, they both seemed so happy in each other's company. He closed the boot and opened the door to the backseat, and Chica jumped into the car. "You wanna sit with her again?" he asked, eyes on Jack. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head.    
"I wanna sit with you this time," he said with slightly pink cheeks.

Mark smiled; he didn't really understand why, but the words made Mark feel...good. 

“Let's go get some lunch,” he said, and the two slid into the car with Chica to go get some food. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know there was a lot less of the Little headspace in this chapter, but I did honestly get quite stuck. Hopefully being done with this chapter will mean I can get a bit more into the next ones to come; I DO have ideas, it's just fleshing them out that's the tricky bit.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my whinging. I hope you liked this chapter all things aside, lemme know what you thought! Feedback honestly does motivate me to keep writing.  
> See you in the next one!
> 
> xx GLRB


	15. Quiet Night In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Really running out of things to say in these, but I really like communicating what's going on to you lovely people that read my story.  
> Doing my best to stay on top of this, but admittedly I've gotten a little sidetracked as I've been getting back into my visual art (drawing lots of ageplay art lately!), but I'm doing my very best to keep my attention evenly distributed between visual and literary!
> 
> Anyway, read on and do enjoy!

Jack embraced the couch face-first with newfound enthusiasm. They had just arrived back home after their long day of shopping for their new pup Chica, and then getting lunch. Rolling onto his back, Jack blew a lock of hair off his face; he blushed as he looked up and saw Mark leaning on the back of the couch, looking down at him.

“Exhausted, huh?” he asked. Jack nodded once and glanced to his side, a smile quickly stretching across his face as he saw their dog, sitting obediently by his side. “Sounds to me like it might be nap time, then,” he added gently, his tone inquisitive. 

Jack pouted slightly at the notion, though any argument he were to put up was defeated by the yawn he was unsuccessfully attempting to stifle. “Maybe...” he mumbled, and rubbed his eye, “But only for a little while.” 

Mark could not fight a small smirk at the childish protest and obvious yawning, “Of course,” he agreed, and leaned down closer to Jack. “Just a  _ little _ nap,” his smirk evolved into a grin of his own, quite proud of his play on words, and he poked Jack gently in the cheek.

Jack sat up slowly, letting out a long yawn, no longer interested in concealing them. “Can Chica sleep with me?” he murmured, glancing over at the dog. 

Mark pursed his lips thoughtfully for a moment, before finally nodding in response. “That should be okay, it'll give me a chance to set up all her new stuff anyway,” he agreed. 

Jack smiled at this and got to his feet, rounding the couch to Mark. Mark raised an eyebrow when Jack looked up at him, then let out a small surprised noise as Jack hugged him around the waist. “Thank you,” he mumbled, resting his head on Mark's shoulder. After a moment's recollection, Mark smiled and pulled Jack into his arms tightly, and the two shared a long hug. Mark sifted his fingers absently through Jack's hair, and the two stood there for a long moment. 

“Alright, lets get you upstairs for a nap,” Mark finally said, and made to separate from the hug, but faltered as he felt all of Jack's weight press into him. Glancing down, he chuckled softly to himself at the sight he was greeted with; Jack had fallen asleep, standing up. “Oh, Jack...” he mused, and carefully moved his arms down to lift Jack up, then rested him comfortably on his body. Despite being asleep, Jack's limbs wound around Mark's body and clung on, his head rested softly on Mark's shoulder. Chica quickly approached Mark and looked up at the two of them, inquisitive. “C'mon Miss Chica, let's go upstairs,” he whispered and began ascending the staircase carefully to Jack's room. 

Upon entry of Jack's bedroom, Mark approached the bed and gently lay Jack down on his back, causing the Irishman to stir. “Hmm?” he mumbled through a fog of sleep, and barely opened his eyes to look up at Mark.

Mark was standing over the suitcase, and glanced over at the sound. “Hey sleepy, I'll just get you changed and then you can have a nap, alright?” he said softly. Jack nodded and let his head fall back against the bed. It felt, admittedly, a little strange. He and Mark had fallen so comfortably into these roles, something that he and Ant had never experienced before; Jack had always acknowledged how forced the dynamic in their relationship was, despite how he would lie to himself that it was working. But Mark was so different, he was so welcoming of Jack's 'quirk' from the moment he actually realised what was going on; he didn't just seem tolerant of it, he seemed actively _pleased_ about it.

Somewhere in the throng of Jack's musing, he had nodded off into a state of half-sleep. He stirred once more at the feeling of Mark removing his jeans and underwear for him, and made no protest at the innocent action. 

“Just me, don't worry,” Mark's smooth voice floated in the calm air of the room as Jack felt the familiar piece of apparel slide up his legs and secure around his waist. Jack nodded wordlessly and yawned again, then felt Mark slide pants up his legs. He blinked blearily and peered down at his legs, smiling sleepily at the familiar dinosaur print sleep pants now wrapped around his legs. Taking this as silent indication that he was now 'changed', Jack rolled and crawled up the bed to rest his head properly on the pillows. 

Mark shifted the sheets and placed them gently on Jack, then sat down on the side of the bed. Jack blinked again at him, his expression sleepy but curious. “Are you normally this sleepy?” the redhead asked, his tone soft.

Jack frowned slightly and shook his head. “It's just...” he let out a long yawn, “...just jetlag, I'll be back to normal soon.” He smiled and rolled onto his side, nuzzling into the pillows. 

Mark smiled at the response and nodded, “Good, I just don't want you getting sick or anything,” he said and rubbed Jack's arm. They stayed like that for a while, and it didn't take very long for Jack to slip into a deeper, proper sleep. “Sleep well, little guy,” Mark said as he stood. He watched as Jack squirmed slightly, his brow furrowed, before his arms found soft mint fur and pulled it close to his face. Mark smiled at the sleeping smile that spread across Jack's face as Minty met his cheek, and then he left the Irishman to rest, Chica resting silently on the floor beside the bed.

 

* * *

Mark stepped out of his recording area and rubbed his eyes. He had gotten a lot done in the duration of Jack's nap; he had set up Chica's food area, a bed for her in the lounge room, and scattered a few toys about the house. He had also managed to get the raw footage for two more videos recorded; he had to admit that he felt quite a load off his shoulders, having Jack around had put on some additional responsibility that he had not expected, but the swell of feedback on social media telling him to take a break if he wanted to be with Jack was a comforting sight. Granted, Mark was the type of person who'd prefer not to take a break, but the knowledge that his community would not be angry were he late in posting took off a large amount of pressure that had been looming over his head. He slowed as he passed Jack's room, a thoughtful expression now on his face. It had been nearly three hours since he'd put Jack down for a nap, and he'd not heard a sound from Jack since; Mark thought Jack would have been up by now. 

Carefully, he turned the knob on the door and pushed it open slowly. He peered his head in quietly, but was quite shocked at the sight he was met with. There, on the floor lay Jack, his head rested on Chica's back as she lay with him. He had his sketchbook in front of him, and was scribbling lazily inside it while chewing thoughtfully on a pacifier. The thing that shocked Mark about the sight before him though, was Jack's change in attire. Where a casual T-shirt and sleep pants had been wrapped around Jack's small body originally, there now was the distinct green and blue striped onesie Mark had seen shortly after being shown the contents on Jack's  _ other _ suitcase. He couldn't help but smirk, Jack looked very cute. 

“Aren't you cold?” he asked casually as he opened the door further. Jack looked up with wide eyes, a brief look of panic washing over his face. Mark noticed this, but opted out of commenting on it; instead, he walked into the room and sat down on the floor next to Jack and Chica. As he did this, Jack frowned and snapped the book shut. “Sorry, am I interrupting?” Mark faltered slightly at the action, surprised by Jack's rather sudden standoffish behaviour. He cautiously extended an arm and patted Chica on the head, eliciting a yawn from the retriever. 

Jack looked down at the closed book, and swiftly pulled the pacifier out of his mouth. “No, it's fine,” he mumbled, then moved to get up. 

Mark furrowed his brow again and grabbed Jack's wrist. “Are you alright?” he asked. Jack's eyes snapped to Mark's hand, then up his arm to finally rest on his face. He looked at Mark, and Mark could see something in Jack's eyes, he could see something was bothering his friend. “Jack, what's wrong buddy?” 

Jack sighed and slumped back down into the ground in front of Mark, his eyes on the ground. “It's nothing, don't worry,” he muttered, and Mark could hear something akin to anger in his voice. Mark was, admittedly, puzzled. Jack was wearing clothes typically reserved for his Little self, but he wasn't acting Little. 

Mark moved his other hand off Chica's head and onto Jack's other arm, holding them reassuringly. “You can talk to me, you know that, right?” he said softly. The look on Jack's face shifted, and Mark's heart hurt as Jack's expression changed to something more akin to sadness than anger. “What's wrong, Jack? Please, talk to me,” he urged softly. 

Jack's mouth twisted into a scowl, and he yanked his arms out of Mark's grip. His knees slid up to his chest and he clutched them. “What's wrong with me...” he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. 

Mark blinked at the statement, what was Jack talking about? “What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with you,” he started, but Jack continued before Mark could elaborate. 

“There's plenty wrong with me!” he growled, and let his head fall onto his knees. Mark sat silently for a moment, patiently waiting for Jack to continue. “Why...” he finally continued, his voice muffled by his legs, “Why am I like this?” he whimpered. 

Mark slowly pieced together what was happening, and he let out a quiet sigh. “Oh,” was all he could say at first. “Come here,” he said, and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders. Jack was stiff in his arms, but nonetheless Mark pulled him into his own body, and then eventually onto his legs. He tried to get Jack to lift his head, but he was stubborn, and all Mark was met with was his friend's green mop of hair. He held Jack there for a long moment, rocking him just slightly in his arms. “It doesn't matter why you are like this,” he hummed quietly in Jack's ear, “because there's nothing wrong with being like this,” he continued. 

“I feel like a freak.” The words were quiet, but broken in tone and spirit, and Mark felt himself instinctively hold Jack tighter. 

“You're  _ not _ , though,” Mark said, his tone taking on a kind of sternness; he hated hearing Jack talk about himself this way. How could anybody make someone so kind feel so horrible about themselves? “Jack, listen to me,” he snaked a hand under Jack's head and lifted his chin with some resistance, “There is  _ nothing _ wrong with you, I swear that to you. Don't let anybody else tell you otherwise, okay?” 

Jack looked at Mark, fighting off tears with every bit of willpower left in his body. He had woken up from his nap stressed, more unpleasant dreams, feeling more tired than when he had been lain down. He hated this feeling, and his only escape was the very thing that was causing this feeling. He felt lost, he felt stupid, and he always felt alone.

But Mark was here, and holding him. Mark wasn't judging him, or disgusted by him. Mark  _ cared _ , and something deep inside Jack's head couldn't fathom it. 

Mark watched as a single tear escaped and rolled down Jack's cheek, and he felt one mimic it on his own cheek. “Please, just understand,” he murmured, running his thumb across the Irishman's cheek to wipe the tear. He felt Jack lean into the touch, and smiled weakly. “You're okay,” he whispered, and without even thinking, leaned in and kissed Jack gently on the forehead. 

Something in that action brought them back into a sobering reality, and Jack could not help but blush at the rather unexpected symbol of affection. He sniffed, and wiped his nose. “Thank you,” he said, and looked down again, “I'm sorry for this.”

Mark shushed him and smiled, trying to hide the complex conversation going on behind his eyes. Why did he kiss Jack? They'd never kissed before, was that not stepping over a boundary? “No need for apologies, just so long as you listen to me,” he said, and pulled Jack into a hug. He felt Jack soften in the hug, and eventually snake his arms around his friend to return the hug. Mark smiled to himself at the action, strangely pleased that Jack was hugging him. Mark leaned in closer to Jack's head and whispered softly into his ear, “Cute onesie, by the way,” he chuckled. Jack immediately shifted to sit bolt-upright, his blush deepening tenfold. “Definitely looks better on,” Mark continued with a devilish smirk. 

“Shut up,” Jack laughed weakly, turning to look any direction but Mark's. Mark grinned when he saw the small smile, indicating Jack felt a bit better. 

“Really now,” he continued to jeer, “you've been sitting in my lap for at least five minutes now, but my clearly cutting-edge taste in fashion is what embarrasses you?” He grinned, “You confuse me.”

Jack's cheeks held their tint as he muttered, “Yeah, you and me both.”

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day rolled by for Jack and Mark, and in no time they had finished dinner and were sitting in the kitchen. Jack sat at the kitchen table, having changed back into some more adult clothes, watching as Mark washed up the dishes from their dinner. 

“Are you sure you don't want a hand?” Jack asked for at least the forth time. 

Mark shook his head as he scrubbed at a pan, “No need, already got two,” he replied, a proud smirk on his face. 

Jack rolled his eyes and planted his head firmly on the table. “That stopped being funny the second time you said it,” he muttered into the wood. 

Mark laughed to himself and shrugged, “Stop asking and I'll stop telling the same shitty joke, then.”

Jack lifted his head and retrieved his phone from his pocket, flicking through social media absently, when he suddenly let out a strangled laugh. “I knew this would happen,” he sighed. Mark glanced over his shoulder with a questioning 'hm?'. “I posted a few pictures of Chica on Instagram, with us,” he began, but before he could finish Mark did so for him.

“Septiplier fans are losing their minds?” 

Jack nodded with a faux-grim expression. “You got it,” he laughed, but faltered as he looked again at the post. “In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have said ' _ we _ ' got a dog... It makes us sound like a...” Jack trailed off, and blushed slightly at the amused snort of understanding from Mark's direction. 

“Well, that explains why my notifications went a little insane earlier,” he said. “Say, why don't you message Tyler and Ethan about the collab videos tomorrow?” he continued, smoothly changing the subject. 

Jack suddenly perked up and grinned, “Man, I totally forgot about that!” he beamed, and began furiously tapping away at his phone. “They want to know where, should I just tell me them to meet us here?” he asked after a few minutes. 

“Works for me, means I can sleep in,” Mark joked. He wasn't exactly the 'sleeping in' type, but he could dream – metaphorically, of course. 

“You are so lazy sometimes, you know that?” Jack teased as he continued to type.

Mark snorted again as he drained the sink, and flicked some water in Jack's direction; “Yeah, coming from the guy that's been taking daily naps, right.” 

Jack scoffed as he continued typing away at his phone, then nodded proudly to himself and put the phone down on the table. “They'll be over at about 11, they said,” he told Mark.

Mark nodded in approval as he wiped his hands clean and joined Jack at the table, “Works for me. Any idea what videos we'll be doing?” 

Jack furrowed his brow, “Not a clue, I've never really done collabs other than multiplayers with you, Bob and Wade. I was about to ask you the same question,” he laughed lightly.

Mark shrugged and leaned back in his seat, “Who knows, really. I'm sure we'll work it out in the morning.” Jack nodded, and the two shared a quiet moment. After a few minutes of the two clearly lost in their own thoughts, Mark spoke up. “If you don't mind me asking, what were you drawing before?” 

Jack blushed slightly and shook his head. “Nothing exciting, mostly scribbles. I like to draw when I'm...like that, but my mood meant I didn't have many ideas other than being angry.” He tried to laugh, hearing how silly that sounded out loud. 

Mark pursed his lips, but nodded in understanding. “Makes sense, that's supposed to be a good way of expressing yourself,” he said, then glanced at the fridge and grinned. “Personally, I prefer red dogs, but whatever works.”

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head. “So much so, we have a puppy now,” he smirked. 

But Jack's smirk was quickly wiped from his face as Mark turned back to him with that same grin. “Hey, you begged to keep her!” he laughed.

Jack shrugged and averted his eyes, “No idea what you're talking about,” he lied, but couldn't help but glance at his phone's lock screen with a smile. It was one of the pictures he'd taken earlier, of himself, Mark and Chica together. He was honestly glad Mark decided to keep Chica, albeit a little embarrassed when he thought back to how he behaved earlier in the day. “Say, where is Chica?” he glanced around the kitchen, a little shocked that she wasn't sitting eagerly at one of their feet.

Mark gestured the lounge room, “She's taking a nap. Really, the perfect dog for you,” he chuckled.

“I told you, it's just jetlag!”

 

* * *

The night rolled on rather uneventfully, with Mark and Jack laying on the couch together watching shows absently on Netflix; Jack had eventually scooted up to rest his head on Mark's shoulder, wrapped tightly in a blanket, while Mark accommodated him happily by wrapping an arm around his small frame. Mark had noticed Jack's mannerisms devolving to a more childish tone, particularly when he noticed Jack chewing absently on his thumbnail again. 

“Jack, don't,” he said, without even looking at him this time. He had caught Jack doing so several times, and had become accustomed to the look of it in his peripheral vision. “If I catch you doing it again, I'll go get one of your pacifiers,” he added.

Jack blushed slightly and lowered his thumb from his mouth, nuzzling into the mink blanket further. “Sorry,” he mumbled, eyes turned downward. 

This time, Mark looked at him. “Hey,” he said softly, “no sorries required, I just don't want you to ruin your nails by biting them, it's a nasty habit.” Jack nodded, but kept his head down. “You know, if you want to just keep a pacifier with you when we're at home, I don't mind at all,” he squeezed his arm around Jack's shoulders. 

The Irishman looked up at his friend with a puzzled expression, “Seriously?” he queried, an eyebrow raised. 

Mark nodded. “Of course not! Besides, I think it's a cute look when you suck on a pacifier, you look thoughtful,” he smirked.

Jack tried to roll his eyes to mask the heat rising in his cheeks, but then smiled humbly and nodded. “I'll keep that in mind, thanks,” he mumbled.

Mark kept his eyes on Jack and squeezed him again. “I know it calms you down, and I'd rather you be calm and happy with a pacifier, than stressed and chewing your hands off,” he said.

Jack nodded slowly, “That...kinda makes sense,” he agreed. He fumbled with his hands for a moment before tucking them deep into his blanket, and immersing himself back into the show. 

Some time later, the two had nodded off in front of the television, curled up on the couch together. Mark had evidently slid sideways as he fell asleep, as he lay on his back; Jack curled up against his chest, sucking contently on his thumb. The show played out to it's end, and the console turned itself off. The two stayed like that the whole night, not even waking when Jack stirred slightly in his sleep, his bladder attempting to urge him awake; whether it was the warmth of the blanket, or the rhythmic heartbeat of Mark's chest, Jack found himself too at peace to wake from his slumber, even when his bladder finally caved in to its urges.

One thing was for certain though, they'd both be thankful in the morning that Jack never changed out of his pull up. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, I'm really enjoying the speculation about what's going to happen next! I've still got so much in the pipeline, hopefully I can get it all in the story!
> 
> Also, apologies. I know I'm writing a lot of angsty little Jack, but I am writing a lot out of experience, and I feel like this is a part of ageplay that a quite a handful of people suffer through, but rarely gets talked about.
> 
> Hope you liked it~ See you all in the next one! ^^


	16. Filming Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy it, trying my hardest to keep these updates coming!

Jack yawned softly as the soft morning light hit his face through the curtains. His thumb slipped from between his lips as he nuzzled into the firm pillow beneath him. The firm, breathing pillow...

Jack opened his eyes and sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes; he looked down at the 'bed' before him, but was rather met with the sight of Mark, snoring lightly, head tipped back and shirt bunched up halfway up his torso, an apparent makeshift pillow for Jack. The Irishman rubbed his eyes and let out another soft yawn. 

Mark stirred and stretched his body out, eyes still closed. He let out a low grunt and tried to roll onto his side, but was just met with Jack's body. He opened one eye and glanced up at Jack with smile, “Mornin' Jack,” he mumbled. Jack smiled sheepishly and dropped his body back onto Mark's, an attempt to steal more warmth from his body. He nuzzled into Mark's shoulder, and let out a pleased little hum as Mark's fingers weaved through his green hair. “Sleep well, little guy?” he said, his voice gruff and thick with sleep. 

Jack blushed slightly at the nickname, already feeling rather Little from a combination of having just woken up, the gentle affection from Mark, and the slowly becoming more apparent damp bulk between his leg. “Y-you could say that,” he laughed weakly. 

Mark slowly pulled himself upright on the couch, and pulled Jack into his lap. He let out another yawn and wrapped his arms around his smaller friend, patting his rear softly. Jack's blush deepened at the action, only making the sensation more apparent. Mark, too sleepy to notice, continued the gentle patting and stroking of Jack's hair, only pulling him further into his Little mindset. 

“Still sleepy, huh?” he breathed in Jack's ear, and lowered his hand from his friend's head to rub his back. “Want Daddy to make you some breakfast?” he added, smirking sleepily. The term was quickly becoming more fluent on his tongue, and Jack seemed to enjoy the treatment. 

Jack blushed deeply at the statement, and pushed his face further into Mark's shoulder. “S-sure,” he mumbled. “Thank you...”

Mark propped Jack more upright in his lap, locking eyes with his friend. “Thank you, what?” he teased, his eyebrow raised expectantly. Jack whined and tried to hide his face in Mark's shoulder once more, but the redhead wasn't having a bar of it and kept him upright. “Thank you, _what_ , baby boy?” he urged, not bothering to conceal his grin. 

Jack's cheeks were very apparently pink, near-humiliated from his present state. “T-thank...” he raised his thumb to his mouth once more, chewing on the thumbnail. Mark narrowed his eyes slightly, and lowered Jack's hand with some force. Jack winced and mumbled, barely above a whisper; “Thank you, Daddy...” 

Mark, proud of his work, stretched once more before getting to his feet, not letting go of Jack in the process. The Irishman yelped and instinctively wrapped his legs around Mark's waist. “Good boy,” he chuckled quietly, patting Jack softly on the rear again, seemingly not noticing the extra padding separating his hand from Jack's body. “What would you like for breakfast?” he asked as the two entered the kitchen. 

Jack averted his eyes and glanced over Mark's shoulder, “I don't mind...” he mumbled, settling for resting his chin on Mark's shoulder. “I'm not really hungry,” he added.

Mark hummed as he opened the fridge door, Jack's still pressed firmly against his body. “Not a whole lot in here...” he murmured. He turned and looked at the counter, then smiled, “How about some raisin toast?” he encouraged, giving Jack another pat on the rear. 

Jack let out an involuntarily squeak and exhaled sharply. “Um, sure,” he replied, unable to hide his embarrassment about the sensation of Mark's hand on his damp underclothes. 

Though this time, Mark paused. He shifted Jack in his arms to face him, an eyebrow raised. “Jack?” he queried. Jack began squirming and tried to free himself from his friend's arms. “Jack, did you...?” Mark lowered his brows and groped at Jack's rear. 

Jack whimpered and struggled more fervently, “Mark, please...” 

Mark sighed and moved to sit Jack down on the counter, earning an uncomfortable whine from the Irishman; “It's okay Jack, you know I don't mind. Why didn't you tell me you wet yourself?” he leaned against the counter on one arm. Jack lowered his gaze to his feet hanging off the counter, his face burning at Mark's words. “I didn't...” he cut himself off and frowned. He _did_ wet himself, there was no use denying that; Mark had felt it himself, and the more he tried to avoid the truth, the longer it would be until he could get changed into some drier, more _adult_ underwear. “Sorry...” he conceded. 

Mark pushed himself upright and smiled gently, placing a hand on Jack's knee. “It's okay, I'm not bothered by it. Let's get you changed first, yeah?” he said, and patted Jack's knee softly. Jack hesitantly raised his gaze to Mark's and nodded once wordlessly. The humiliation of being caught out in a wet pull-up was enough to catch him without words. Mark smiled at the nod and slid his hands under Jack's rear once more, lifting him into his arms and carrying him up to his bedroom. “We'll get you changed, we'll have some breakfast, and relax, okay?” the redhead encouraged gently, while patting Jack gently on his damp bottom. 

Jack burrowed his head into Mark's shoulder shyly at the action. He was trying hard to keep his head above the childish waters, but something about the way Mark spoke to him, the way he held him; it was almost impossible to maintain an adult headspace through it all. Mark softly lowered Jack down onto his bed and, in a thoughtless action, Jack let his thumb drift up to his mouth to be suckled on contently. 

Mark had moved over to the suitcase to retrieve some supplies when he caught the action in the corner of his eye, he sighed softly and stood with the required supplies in his hand; rather than scolding Jack for the bad habit once more, Mark opted to take the gentler route. He placed the supplies down on the bedside table and exchanged them for a pacifier already there, then gently nudged Jack's hand aside to replace with his pacifier. Jack made no protest, but shot Mark an apologetic look. Mark simply smiled in response and brushed the hair from Jack's eyes. 

“Lets get you changed, alright?” he said in a soft tone. Jack nodded and let his head fall back, eyes glued to the ceiling. While this new dynamic of sorts had been growing more natural between the two, Jack still could not fight the heat in his cheeks any time Mark had him in such a vulnerable state as this. Even with Ant, he had rarely been this vulnerable; not that he had ever really given Jack a chance to be. 

In his musings, Jack felt the cool air of the room touch his groin, as well as the sensation of Mark wiping him, and then pulling underwear up his legs and around his waist. When he felt they were finished, Jack moved to sit up, but was stopped in his own tracks when he looked down at the less than adult underclothes wrapped around his hips. 

“Another pull-up...?” he mumbled timidly around his pacifier, more thinking aloud than speaking to anyone. 

Mark nodded nonetheless and smiled once more; “Thought it'd be nice for you to have that extra comfort,” he said before walking over to Jack's closet, and extracting a pair of black jeans, “Besides, you look cute when you wear them,” he laughed to himself, and Jack felt his cheeks heat up tenfold. Mark slid the jeans up Jack's legs, and even went so far as to zip and button them for his friend, before helping him to his feet. He ruffled the other's green hair and pulled him into a warm hug before Jack could even find words to say. “So, how's breakfast sound?” Mark's voice reverberated through his chest into Jack's ear, and he nodded absently against his friend's shirt. 

The two made their way downstairs and back into the kitchen, where Mark placed Jack in what was quickly becoming _his_ chair, and heated up some raisin toast for him. Jack fiddled with the ring of his pacifier, staring out the window; for once he was not particularly deep in thought, and actually found himself pondering such trivial questions like 'what picture will I colour in my book next?' and 'what's my favourite dinosaur?' The answer to both, of course, being a Stegosaurus. 

The only thing to snap him from his free musings was the smell of spiced toast under his nose, and as he looked back to the table he found that Mark had placed some toast in front of him, and sat across from him with his own plate. 

“Thinking?” Mark asked as he took a bite out of his own toast. 

Jack chuckled softly as he picked up a piece of his own; “Not really, actually,” he replied, before digging into his own breakfast. He had not realised just how hungry he was until that exact moment. 

Mark raised an eyebrow and lowered his toast, “That's not very like you, you always seem to have something on your mind,” he said cautiously, “Everything okay?”

Jack beamed a genuine smile and nodded, “Yeah, actually. I feel...nice,” he said, some crumbs escaping his mouth. “Was just thinking about dinosaurs, really,” he added coolly as he continued eating.

Mark returned the smile with a beaming one of his own. “That's great to hear Jack, really.”

As the two continued to eat, Mark heard a knock on the door. He furrowed his brow in confusion, before they shot up in a look of surprise. “Oh yeah! I forgot we were filming with the guys today!” He quickly got up from his seat and headed for the door, opening it cheerily. “Morning guys!” he beamed to his two friends, who stood on the other side of the door. “Come in, we're just finishing breakfast,” he said as he ushered the two in.

Ethan let out an amused scoff and looked up at Tyler, “Told ya',” he smirked. 

Mark looked between the two with a puzzled expression, which Tyler responded to; “Ethan said he knew you two wouldn't be ready when we got here,” he said, glancing down at his friend. The three continued into the kitchen where Jack had once again zoned out staring out the window. “Morning Jack,” Tyler greeted and placed a hand on the Irishman's shoulder. 

Jack yelped and jumped slightly in his seat, then looked over his shoulder and smiled brightly. “Morning dudes!” he replied. 

Ethan waved a hello and the three came to sit at the table. Mark glanced at their guests, then at Jack with a slightly worried expression, though he was puzzled when he was met with a look from Jack that was, well, calm. Mark was fully anticipating a full-blown freak out from Jack given his underclothes and the presence of others, but he seemed totally unbothered by it. Could he seriously be adapting that quickly? Mark shook the thought from his head and tried to catch up on the conversation already at hand. 

“...and then we could use the slingshot on whoever loses!” Ethan finished, earning nods from the two that had actually been listening. Ethan noted Mark's lack of agreement and pouted slightly, “Mark, you don't like the idea?” he asked. 

Mark blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head, “To be honest, I missed most of it. Sorry, got lost in my thoughts,” he laughed weakly, offering Ethan a sorry expression. 

Ethan sighed in a dramatic fashion and turned to face Jack, “What an airhead, right?” he laughed, and Jack laughed and nodded to agree. 

While the two younger boys chatted and spit-balled ideas, Tyler turned to face Mark with his usual stony expression. “You feeling alright? You're usually more focused than this,” he said, an eyebrow slightly raised. 

Mark nodded and tapped his fingers against the table, “Yeah, I'm fine. Just, still waking up I guess,” he tried to laugh. Though, it was hard for him not to watch Jack like a protective hawk. He was almost worried, in a strange way. Jack was so relaxed, and acted so natural despite what he was wearing. Maybe he was just adjusting. Maybe Mark was being overprotective, overly concerned, over-

“Yo, Mark. You in there?” Tyler clicked his fingers in front of Mark's face, pulling him back to Earth. “You're staring at Jack, is there something going on?” By this point, conversation between Jack and Ethan had ceased, and they both shared Tyler's moderately confused expression as they looked at the redhead. 

Jack now also wore a slightly worried look; “You feeling okay, Mark?” his tone wavered slightly, giving a sound of concern. 

Mark nodded and offered a half-smile. “I swear I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired.” He let out a conveniently timed, though unintentional yawn and rubbed his eyes. 

Jack locked eyes with his friend and tilted his head, “Maybe go take a shower? It might help you wake up,” he offered, wearing a small smile. 

Mark nodded and glanced at the others, “Not a bad idea, do you guys mind?” he asked. The two shook their heads and smiled too, so Mark got to his feet. “Thanks guys, I'll be quick,” he said, and made his way up to the bathroom. 

Jack watched as his friend stood from the table and left for the bathroom. He hoped Mark was feeling okay, it wasn't like Mark to be so spaced. 

“Anyway, what do you think of the slingshot idea, Jack?” Ethan continued, turning his gaze back to the Irishman. 

Jack nodded with a grin, “Sounds awesome! I'm happy to do whatever, since you guys have done this a lot more than me,” he said. He looked at the two and hummed in thought, “Do you guys want a coffee?”

Tyler seemed to perk up slightly at the idea, “Yeah actually, that'd be great. Thanks Jack,” he said smoothly. 

Jack smiled, “No problem!” He braced himself on the table and got to his feet, but froze mid-rise. There was a sound which, despite being obviously inaudible to others, was deafeningly loud in the Irishman's ears; a plastic rustling. Jack felt his blood run cold, he had totally forgotten that Mark had put him in a pull-up earlier, and now he was alone with Mark's friends. What if they heard it? What if they could see it?! Jack gulped and paled as flashes of his nightmare from a few nights earlier plagued his mind, sending his mind into a whirl and his knees weak. 

“Jack, you alright? You don't look so good,” Ethan asked as Tyler slowly got to his feet, then moved to hold Jack's arm. 

Tyler kept his arm in place to steady Jack, were it necessary, until Jack seemed to snap back into reality. His cheeks burned red, and the other two boys watched on with concern as Jack gripped onto the table, panting. 

“You're okay, little guy,” Tyler said quietly, and moved his other hand to rub Jack's back gently. 

Jack tried to slow his breathing, begging the anxiety to leave him, and soon he managed to gather himself. “I'm okay, sorry,” he mumbled, and straightened himself up.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Tyler said, still holding onto the small Irishman. 

Jack's eyes traced down from Tyler's face to his hand holding onto his arm. “Just, um,” Jack stuttered for a moment, “I must've gotten up too fast.” He tried to laugh and brush off Tyler's hands casually, but Tyler didn't budge. 

“Are you sure you're alright?” he urged, a look of concern still painted on his face. 

“We can reschedule shooting if you're not feeling well,” Ethan added, a similar expression on his own face. 

Jack shook his head firmly, “No! I've really been looking forward to this, I'm fine, I swear!” he insisted, and Tyler reluctantly let go of Jack. Jack smiled at the two for a long moment before grabbing some mugs to make coffee. “Ethan, do you want some coffee?” Jack asked, trying desperately to keep himself sounding calm. His mind still vibrated with anxiety, at the thought that with his back turned, the two could clearly see his underclothes as clearly as if he were not wearing pants. But Jack continued to breathe, to at least appear calm, until he had a chance to go upstairs and change. 

“Sure, thanks Jack,” Ethan replied happily, comfortable with Jack's insistence that he was fine. 

Jack made the three of them coffee, and a tea for Mark which he placed in front of Mark's place at the table, then returned to the table to continue talking with the others. He tried to focus, but only half-managed as his mind continued to whirl slightly at the paranoid thoughts eating away in the back of his mind. 

“Sorry guys, did I miss much?”

Jack felt an unfathomable amount of relief at the sound of Mark's voice; though he wasn't particularly sure why, his mind's whirring of concerns fell quiet.

“Yeah, we already recorded everything and are about to head out,” Tyler joked, and Ethan laughed at the jest. 

Mark rolled his eyes and approached the table, “Very funny, I'll take that as a no then,” he said and sat down. His eyes landed on the cup in front of him and he raised an eyebrow. 

Ethan quickly chimed in, “Jack made you tea!” 

Mark looked over at Jack and smiled, “Thanks Jack, you didn't have to do that.” Jack shrugged and smiled meekly back at Mark, feeling small in his chair, and for some inconceivable reason wanting nothing more than to scoot closer to Mark and hide under his arms. 

“What a good boy Jack is, huh Ethan?” Tyler smirked, “Wish I had a cute little boy to make me drinks.” 

Ethan made a gagging sound and rolled his eyes, “You're a jerk,” he jeered playfully. 

As the two guests continued to poke at each other, Mark leaned close to Jack. “You alright? You're quieter than usual,” he whispered. 

Jack nodded stiffly and hummed under his breath, “I know why you were staring before now, I'd forgotten.” Mark raised an eyebrow in surprise, and made to query. “Yeah, I know. I don't know how I _forgot_ either, but I need to go get changed,” Jack continued, muttering softly. 

Mark nodded and the two straightened in their seats. Jack hesitantly stood once more and cleared his throat, “I'll be back, I need to go to the bathroom,” he said, earning casual nods from the others. 

He quickly darted up the stairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door with more urgency than ever before. He panted softly and looked down at his crotch. Part of him knew that there was no reason at all for neither Ethan nor Tyler to notice anything different, but the worry still gnawed away at his head. He made no hesitation and quickly pulled down his jeans, then removed and discarded the pull-up in his waste bin, before quickly snatching up some underwear from his drawer and throwing them on, then sliding his jeans back on. He sighed in relief at the cotton on his privates, not for any kind of sexual pleasure, just the simple relief of knowing he was 'normal' again. 

He needed a moment to clear his head, so he stood with his back against the wall for a long while, just focusing on his breathing. Tyler and Ethan would be around all day, and he needed to get his head together if they were going to record anything worthwhile. 

Jack had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that today was going to be a very long day. 

 

 


	17. It's Just Jetlag!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!  
> I'd like to open with my standard (obligatory at this stage) apology. Life hit me like a truck, and I've been idle for a while now. But I've been trying my best to keep the ball rolling with this story!  
> That said, I'm not tremendously happy with how this chapter turned out, it feels a little janky in parts, but I'm also not sure if that's just me being picky or if it really comes through. :/   
> Either way, shiny new chapter for you all! I hope you (can) enjoy it.  
> And now, on with the story!

“Is Jack alright?”

Ethan leaned over to whisper in Mark's ear; they had just finished recording a Try Not To Laugh Challenge, and it was hard not to notice Jack's less than attentive behaviour. Thankfully, the Irishman had managed to maintain his usual higher energy for the videos, but his complete changeover in nature between takes was difficult for the others to not be concerned by.

Mark let out an uneasy sigh and nodded, scratching the back of his head. “Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's still just recovering from jetlag,” he lied. It was obvious – to Mark at least – that Jack's head was simply not with him today; and Mark struggled not to worry about his friend, and the possibility that the stress may soon get the better of him.

“As long as you're sure,” Ethan nodded, watching Jack scroll aimlessly through his phone, splayed out on the couch. Ethan suddenly smiled and addressed the room; “Hey, why don't we play an easier game next?” he asked.

Jack looked up from his phone with a questioning expression, and Tyler wore a similar look. “What did you have in mind?” the brunette asked. 

Ethan's eyes gleamed with a mischievous excitement, “Why don't we play some Cards Against Humanity?” he beamed. 

Mark let out a low sigh of relief, Ethan's idea of 'easy' or 'low energy' was often quite different to their own, and so the suggestion of a card game was music to everybody's ears. “Great idea, Ethan! “ Mark said and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. “What do you think, Jack?” he asked, turning his attention to the reclining Irishman. 

Jack nodded with a smile, looking rather muted. “Sounds good,” he hummed, but his smile faded as he glanced across the room to the glass door, into the yard. 

This did not go unnoticed by Mark, as it was definitely not the first time he had done this. Mark felt admittedly bad; they had put Chica in the yard after she got too excited and kept jumping into their shots during recording, and Jack had been earnestly looking out into the yard since. 

Ethan smiled and piped up; “I'll go set up the table then!”

 

* * *

“Ha! I win again,” Mark beamed as he snatched up yet another black card from the table to add to his collection. It was to nobody's surprise that Mark had been winning so far, though Tyler was evidently letting his cruder side shine through, as he was presently coming a close second. “Alright Jack, your turn to be the Czar!” Mark said, gently prodding Jack's side. He smiled inwardly, Jack had perked up some since they had started the game, probably due to the time he took to roll around in the yard with Chica while Ethan set up their next recording, and the coffee that Tyler had kindly made him. 

Jack swiped up the card from the deck and cleared his throat with a big grin, though he faltered slightly as his sight danced across the white letters on the card. “What, um...” he chuckled slightly, “What ended my last relationship?” he managed, exchanging a nervous glance to the camera. 

They all laughed lightly at the card, but Mark quickly stood and looked directly into the camera; “And before any of you out there start commenting, because I _know_ you are! It wasn't me!” He held an intense stony gaze for a solid few seconds, before laughing and sitting back down. 

Jack laughed along with the redhead and rolled his eyes, “Thanks Mark, _real_ inconspicuous.”

Mark, Tyler and Ethan turned their attention back to their hands, while Jack stared up at the ceiling patiently. Eventually, Jack was given the okay and looked back down at the three white cards before him. He sighed and shook his head with a small laugh, “Alright, what ended my last relationship?” he repeated as he picked up the first card, and immediately snorted with laughter upon reading it. “My collection of high-tech sex toys,” he said, between small chuckles. “What ended my last relationship?” he picked up the next card, and immediately began laughing again, “Doin' it in the butt! Yeah!” he cackled, along with the others. “Alright, and what ended my last relationship?” he asked as he picked up the final card, he turned it over with a pleased grin, but then he froze. “Um...” He stared at the card, and cleared this throat, weakly attempting a laugh. “Poopy diapers,” he tried to smile. 

Ethan and Tyler immediately erupted with laughter at the notion, though Mark stared at Jack for a long moment. He seemed pale, paler than usual. Carefully, Mark slid a hand under the table and rubbed Jack's leg gently, but the Irishman jolted his leg away, shooting an icy glare at Mark. The redhead frowned, what did he do? 

After an extremely uncomfortable minute for Jack, the laughter of his friends subsided and he looked down at the three cards on the table. “So, what's it going to be, Jack?” Ethan chuckled, wiping an amused tear from his eye. 

Jack glanced up at his blue-haired friend and smiled, though if it looked anything like it felt, Jack was sure it was less than convincing. “I'm going to have to give it to the sex toys,” he finally said, and pointed at the card.

Ethan and Tyler both groaned and leaned back in their chairs, and Mark sat more upright. “Hey, that's mine!” he said happily, and grabbed the black card. 

Jack stared at the redhead for a long second. “Wait, _that one_ was yours? You didn't play...” Jack whispered, but trailed off, and slowly turned to face the others who were joking between themselves about their own losing cards. 

Mark's eyes followed Jack's, and he watched his two local friends as they jested between one another. Not a moment after, Tyler looked over at Mark and the two's eyes met. Tyler smirked and nodded to Mark, looking down at the cards, and Mark suddenly felt a strange lump rise in his throat. Did Tyler know? No, there was no way he could possibly know. Mark shook his head and cleared the table of that round, collecting a new black card from the deck. “Alright, my turn to be Czar!” he announced, and the game settled in to continue. 

They continued playing, though it was hard for Mark to ignore Jack's depleted enthusiasm for the game. He occasionally placed his hand on Jack's knee, patting it comfortingly, and Jack didn't flinch away anymore. Though instead, he seemed rather focused on sending suspicious glances across the table to Ethan and Tyler, not that they noticed. 

The game finally came to a close, and the boys all did a collective outro before switching off the cameras and cleaning up the table of the cards. 

“I think that went pretty well, don't you guys?” Ethan said proudly as he scooped up the discard pile of white cards and jogged them into a neat stack.

Tyler nodded happily in agreement as he collected the black cards. “Definitely!” he agreed. 

Jack watched the two of them speak as he did his part in cleaning up, standing close to Mark. Mark noticed the proximity quickly and made sure to occasionally bump into Jack in a playful manner, in hopes of lifting his mood slightly. He leaned in close and whispered softly into Jack's ear, “Are you alright? You seem off.” 

Jack frowned and looked down at the table, his body clearly tensed. “I think they know,” he muttered, his voice mimicking his stance. Mark slid his hand into Jack's and held it. “I don't know how they know, but I'm sure they do. I thought I was being careful though,” he let out a tiny whine of discomfort, then pulled away from Mark's hand. “Let's just clean up,” he said, his tone turning cold.

Mark did just that, but watched on with concerned eyes. Jack didn't seem to be having very much fun, which saddened Mark; the main goal of their day recording was for Jack. He glanced at the time and frowned slightly; it was roughly Jack's nap time. _'Maybe that's why he's so moody?'_ Mark thought. As if to confirm his concerns, Mark glanced over at his friend just in time to see him stifling a yawn. He sighed and leaned into Jack's ear once more. “Do you think it's nap time maybe, buddy?” he offered gently. 

Jack snapped his head back to look at Mark with a shocked expression. “Not while they're here!” he whispered incredulously, “What would they think!?”

Mark placed a firm hand on Jack's shoulder and rubbed his thumb in little circles, “That you were still recovering from the immense time difference and needed some extra rest?” he offered coolly; though in his head, Mark was praying that Jack would accept this answer. He was desperate for anything that might help his friend feel better. 

Jack looked thoughtful, and fidgeted with his hands. Mark watched cautiously as one hand slowly raised to Jack's mouth and he began nibbling on his thumbnail. Mark swiftly grabbed Jack's elbow and lowered the hand, giving a warning look that said 'don't'. Realising what he had almost just done, Jack conceded and nodded in defeat. “Fine, but you're sure they won't think it's weird?”

Mark nodded once and rubbed the Irishman's arm gently where he had pulled. “It'll be fine,” he persisted, “Even if you just rest for an hour, you'll feel better for it.”

Jack nodded again and let out a long, involuntary yawn. “Alright, fine,” he mumbled and rubbed his eyes. 

“You go to your room, I'll come check on you in a minute,” Mark said softly, and gently pushed his friend towards the exit, where Jack silently made his way out. 

Mark approached his two other friends who were deep in conversation. “Hey guys,” he started, and the two turned to face their friend. “Jack's just gone upstairs to take a quick nap,” he explained, “he's still adjusting to our time, so he needs the extra sleep.”

Ethan nodded but sighed, “Bummer. Will he be long?” he asked.

Mark glanced over his shoulder at the door, “Probably only an hour? We'll still have time to record some more, I could use a break anyway,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Ethan nodded thoughtfully, “Fair enough. Can we order some food?” 

Mark nodded, and Ethan quickly bounded off to grab his phone. Tyler watched Ethan go, then turned to Mark with a sombre expression. “Is Jack okay?” he asked.

Mark was slightly shocked by this, and felt himself begin to panic. “Yeah, just tired,” he lied.

Tyler narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. “He seemed pretty off-put by my card in one of those rounds,” he continued. “I thought it was a pretty harmless card, did his ex get pregnant or something?” 

Mark wore an extremely confused expression for a moment, before piecing together the facts. Tyler really _didn't_ know what he had done. Feeling immense relief, he let out a chuckle. “Not quite, but something like that. He and his ex only broke up recently, it's probably just a sore spot for him,” Mark replied. 

Tyler nodded, and Ethan quickly returned clicking away at his phone. “Alright, what pizzas do you guys want? So far I have a cheese, a pepperoni, a supreme, two loaves of garlic bread-”

“Whoa, whoa,” Tyler piped up and cut Ethan short, “We don't need that much food, Ethan.” The blue-haired boy looked up at his friend with a childish pout.

“B-but...”

Tyler raised a finger, “No buts, you'll give yourself a tummy ache with that much food!” he said firmly. Ethan let out an irritated sigh and turned back to his phone, editing the order. 

Mark watched the interaction with a baffled expression. That tone. That _pout_. Mark rubbed his temple lightly as he mentally waded through the confusion before him. Ethan wandered off once more, continuing to work on the order. “Hey, Tyler...” Mark carefully began, his eyes fixed on Ethan. 

Tyler, also watching Ethan, chuckled. “That boy is such a baby, I swear,” he said. This earned another surprised expression from Mark. He had never considered it before, but only because the knowledge had never been present in his mind. But Jack was right, there was definitely something strange about Ethan and Tyler's friendship. Something...different. 

The redhead watched as his friend looked over at their small companion, an almost affectionate expression on his face. “Tyler?” Mark tried again, and this time Tyler turned his attention back to Mark. “Is Ethan...” he began, but stopped himself. How the hell would he even ask? What if they weren't? Would Mark be exposing Jack?

“Mark? What's up?” Tyler repeated, waving a hand in front of Mark's thoughtful expression. Mark shook his head clear and looked at Tyler. “Is Ethan what?” his friend asked. 

Mark stayed quiet at first, calculating in his mind what to say. “Is he...” he sighed, defeated. “Is he even able to eat that much pizza?” he asked instead. 

Tyler laughed heartily and shook his head. “Not at all, he just always wants different kinds of pizza to eat. He'll only actually eat maybe two pieces of each,” he explained with an amused expression. “His eyes are definitely bigger than his little stomach,” he sighed, looking over at his friend. 

Mark watched his friend, more puzzled now than he had been before. “Right...” he hummed, then glanced back at the door. “I'm going to make sure Jack's actually gone to nap,” he said, and Tyler nodded in understanding before Mark retreated upstairs. 

* * *

 

 

Mark peered into Jack's dim room, before entering quietly. “You awake, buddy?” he whispered at the body curled up on the bed. The body groaned softly in response. Mark approached the bed and sat down on the edge of it, placing a hand on Jack's arm and rubbing it softly. “Do you need anything?” he asked. Jack shook his head and let out another muffled grumble. Mark, puzzled by the sound, leaned over to look down at Jack's face. He was sucking his thumb again. Mark sighed, “Jack...” he warned quietly. Jack groaned again and curled up tighter, and that was when Mark noticed what looked so different. Minty and Lemon were nowhere in sight, and Jack had not changed out of his normal clothes. Thoughtlessly, he placed a hand on Jack's bottom and noted that he was also not wearing a pull-up, despite their agreement. “Jack, why aren't you...” Mark began, but Jack let out another whiny groan. 

“Not while they're here,” he pleaded in a tired voice. He gripped his pillow with his free hand, squeezing it urgently. He wanted Minty, he wanted Lemon, he wanted all the Little comforts naps provided him with, but there was no way he could use any of them with others in the house. 

“They won't come in,” Mark said, and continued rubbing Jack's arm. “At least use a pacifier? We talked about the thumb sucking,” he added gently. 

There was a moment's silence, before Jack eventually let out a quiet sigh and slipped the thumb out from between his lips. Mark, taking this as a victory, moved to grab a pacifier off the bedside table, but this time found none. 

“Where are they, Jack?” he added, his tone becoming slightly less patient. 

Jack whimpered tiredly, “In the drawer,” he replied. Mark opened the drawer and, sure enough, all the Little items Jack had kept on the bedside were carelessly tossed into the drawer. The redhead quickly fished out a pacifier and blew off the dust, before shifting across and pressing it against Jack's lips, where it was reluctantly accepted. 

“Thank you,” Mark said warmly. Jack simply grunted in response. “What about your sleep protection? I thought we had an agreement,” Mark continued, patting Jack's rear softly again. 

Jack whined and pressed his head further into his pillow. “Nooo...” he groaned, “please, not while they're here.” His words were muffled slightly by the rubber teat on his tongue, making the whining sound all the more childish. Mark gave a disapproving look, not that Jack would have seen, but the silence was indication enough. “It's only for an hour, please Mark...” he whimpered. 

Mark felt a strange tightness in his chest. Jack was curled up, pacified, obviously fighting off being Little. Something seemed almost _wrong_ about hearing Jack actually say his name. He tried to brush it off as nothing and let out a small sigh, “If you're confident you don't need it, then okay. But just remember that last night-”

“I know!” Jack cried into the pillow, sounding more agitated than ever. 

Mark sighed and slowly got to his feet, his eyes still on Jack. “Alright, you win,” he said. His eyes slowly scanned across the room, until they landed on the two plushies, propped up behind the door against the wall. Mark walked over and scooped up Lemon, then placed her in front of Jack's clinging arms. Jack tried to push her away, but it was a very weak action. “Please?” Mark urged softly, “She'll help you sleep.” 

Jack slowly turned his head to look up at Mark. “You remembered she's a girl...” he mumbled, his tone just noticeably higher. With hesitant arms, he reached out to the yellow cat and snaked her into his chest, nuzzling her fur. 

“I'll shut the door so nobody will see, alright?” Mark said, brushing Jack's hair aside with his fingers. Jack nodded and closed his eyes once more. “See you in an hour, buddy,” Mark said, and quietly left the room. 

Jack stayed curled up on the bed, feeling relaxed for the first time since their friends had shown up. He sucked contently on the pacifier until, after barely a minute, he drifted off into sleep. 

 

* * *

“Ethan, save some pizza for Mark and Jack!” Tyler scolded, as Ethan collected yet another piece from their banquet of food splayed out on the coffee table. 

Mark watched on with amusement as Ethan shot Tyler a childish glare. “I don't mind, if he's hungry he can have my portion,” Mark said as he sat back into the couch.

Ethan looked at the redhead, a piece of cheese connecting his mouth with his current slice. “Why aren't you eating, anyway? Aren't you hungry?” he asked. 

Mark shrugged and smiled, “Kinda, yeah. But I'd rather wait for Jack so he doesn't have to eat alone,” he replied.

Ethan nodded in understanding, then sucked the cheese up like a noodle. Tyler smirked and nodded, “That's very patient of you, Mark,” he said, shooting Ethan a look; a look which of course was only met with a blue-haired boy sticking his tongue out. 

“What smells so good?” 

The group of three turned to the doorway to see Jack emerging, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “You're awake!” Mark beamed and scooted along the couch to make room for the Irishman. 

“How was your nap, Jack?” Tyler asked as Jack took the seat offered to him. “You feeling a little better now?” 

Jack nodded and let out another sleepy yawn. “Much, thanks,” he said, looking at the pizza. 

“That's good, you seemed like you really needed it,” Tyler continued, grabbing a slice for himself, then placing another on a fresh plate for Jack, before handing it over. “Growing boys need their naps almost as much as they need their pizza,” he joked, a playful expression on his face, “Isn't that right, Ethan?” 

Ethan rolled his eyes and snorted, still with a mouthful of pizza. “I dun' need naps! Just pizza,” he retorted, his argument slurred by a mouthful of cheese. 

Jack laughed at the interaction, but faltered slightly as the words Tyler had used sunk in. “I, uh, I think I'm done growing at this point,” he said, trying his best to sound playful. “I'm just stuck like this now.”

The other three laughed, and Mark leaned across the table to collect a plate, as well as some pizza. He sat back in the couch and lazily began eating his slice, watching Jack silently. The four ate in relative quiet, Ethan and Tyler chatting amongst themselves as they so often did, while Jack eventually joined Mark's sinking position in the couch. 

“Thanks,” Jack finally said between bites, breaking the silence between the two; his voice was very quiet, and the others wouldn't have heard.

Mark looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, “For what?” he asked.

“You know, helping me,” he said even more quietly, then took a timid bite of pizza.

Mark held a puzzled look for a moment, then realised what Jack was talking about. “Hey, no sweat. I've told you I don't mind, and you're cute when you're like that,” he added, playfully jabbing the Irishman in the side, eliciting a small laugh from him.

“When you're like what?” Ethan butted in. 

Mark and Jack exchanged a surprised glance, neither realising that Mark must've been speaking louder than he thought. “Um,” the two attempted in unison, neither having much else to say. 

“Ethan, don't eavesdrop,” Tyler scolded again, smacking his friend lightly on the arm.

Ethan huffed and wore that same pout that had shaken Mark before, “I wasn't! I didn't know they were having a private conversation, they're sitting across from us!”

Mark, trying to brush past Ethan's way too familiar pout, spoke up; “It's alright, Tyler. We were just talking about one of Jack's recent videos, all the comments were saying how cute he looked at one stage,” he quickly formulated a lie, and it seemed to work as their counterparts nodded in understanding, then slipped back into their own conversation. 

Mark, pleased with his excuse, turned back to Jack to continue talking, however he was only met with a shocked expression. “What?” he queried. 

“You lied,” he whispered, very careful this time to ensure the others wouldn't hear. 

Mark furrowed his brow, “Would you have rather I told the truth?” he whispered back lowly. Jack shook his head and took another bite of pizza, his eyes downcast. They listened to the animated conversation between their friends and, after a few minutes, Jack placed his head on Mark's shoulder. Mark glanced down, admittedly a little surprised at Jack's willing affection in front of their friends. Though, he supposed, was it really that strange? Ethan and Tyler were affectionate towards one another quite often, and they were just friends. Perhaps, the redhead wondered, he was beginning to overthink how he and Jack acted around others. Realistically, the worst anybody would think was that they were secretly in a relationship, which half the internet seemed to conspire anyway. It wasn't exactly likely that anybody could key in on the idea that Jack was a Little, and that Mark was his caretaker. 

Mark hesitated as he concluded this. He was Jack's caretaker. Did that count as a relationship? Had he and Jack accidentally become boyfriends? Was it even the same thing? He still had so much to learn about this new dynamic, and he hoped that he had not accidentally led Jack on to something else. He didn't want to hurt Jack, he loved-

“Mark, hello!” Ethan said for about the fifth time, “Are you in there!” he called playfully. 

Mark shook his head clear and grinned awkwardly. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“Geez, Mark,” Jack, who was now sitting upright, interjected, “Maybe you need a nap!” he jested. 

Mark laughed and hoped his blush was not as visible as it felt. “Very funny,” he retorted, rolling his eyes. “What were you saying, Ethan?” he asked, now at full attention. 

“I was asking if we were ready to keep recording,” the blue-haired boy replied, smirking slightly. 

Mark nodded and glanced at the table, most of the pizza was gone, albeit a few slices. How long had he zoned out for?

“Right, sorry. I'm down to keep going!” he said, sitting up in his seat with a smile. The others nodded in agreement, and began packing up the pizza boxes to get back to work. “What have we got left to record, anyway?” Mark asked, while consolidating all the leftover slices into a single box to save for later. 

Tyler spoke up this time, stacking the empty boxes in a pile, “We just had two more challenge videos in mind, then we might call it a day.”

Ethan nodded along with Tyler's explanation. “That okay with you guys?” he asked, then added with an impish grin, “Then you can get back to snuggling, once we're done.” 

Mark paled slightly at the words, but Jack laughed lightly, seemingly unfazed by the suggestion. “Jealous,” he teased, and bumped Mark's hip with his own. “Bet you just want a piece of this, Ethan,” he added, then moved to collect the foil from the garlic bread. 

It was evidently Ethan's turn to blush, which was clearly not missed by Tyler as he began laughing almost immediately. “You got told,” he wheezed, doubling over with laughter. 

Ethan rolled his eyes, clearly wishing for the blush to alleviate from his cheeks, “Shut up, you big dummy,” he muttered in a childish tone, which only seemed to elicit more laughter from the brunette. “Can we just go record now, already?!” Ethan groaned, a desperate attempt to escape the situation.

After Tyler regained his breath, the group resumed cleaning up so to fulfil the blue-haired boy's wish, all acting natural as though nothing had happened. All but one, at least.

Mark watched the interaction with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Was he the only one seeing this? Had his friends always acted this way? Maybe his daydreaming speculations weren't as far-fetched as he'd once thought. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it. Another chapter closed.  
> I know some of you are probably getting a little impatient with how long it is taking for things to progress, and I'm sorry that I'm such a 'real-time' author. D; 
> 
> But uh, yeah! Lemme know what you thought in the comments, hopefully it was at least tolerable, all jankiness aside haha.  
> Peace x


	18. Time to Unwind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!  
> True to my absolute clusterfuck of a ""consistent schedule"" I have another chapter for you all.  
> I'm not unhappy with how this one turned out, though I'm sure some of you will be! (Don't worry, you'll understand once you start reading)  
> I've not too much else to say here, but I'll be saying a little more in the end notes!
> 
> Enjoy!

At long last, their day came to a close. The four boys had finished recording all the footage they required, were pleased with the results, and were packing up the last of the equipment. 

“Did you boys have fun today?” Tyler asked as he zipped up a tripod bag, looking across at his friends. 

Ethan beamed and nodded enthusiastically, “So much fun!” He turned to glance at Jack who, at this point, seemed to be in slightly higher spirits. “What about you, Jack? Did you have fun?” he asked, smiling eagerly. 

Jack smiled, his cheeks tinting a subtle pink and nodded. “Yeah, collab's are a lot of fun!” he said, a little sheepish about the attention of all in the room being very suddenly on him.

Ethan nodded again as he slugged a duffel bag of cords onto his shoulder. “Hopefully we'll be able to do heaps more!” he continued, glowing with joy. Jack nodded at him in agreement; he had to admit, collaborations _were_ really nice, it was never something he had been able to do regularly back in Ireland, being so far from his friends. Occasionally, he had the chance to go work with Felix, but it being at least a day trip, it wasn't very frequent. Ethan let out a small grunt as he tried to lift up another bag with his free hand, stumbling from the awkward shift of weight. “Let me help,” Jack smiled and quickly took the second bag from Ethan.

Ethan grinned and nodded, “Thanks, Jack.” He glanced over his shoulder at Tyler and Mark, and called out, “We'll be back! Jack's helping me take stuff to the car!” 

Tyler nodded and smiled slightly, watching the two smaller boys leave the room. “So cute,” the brunette mumbled under his breath, setting another bag aside. 

Mark looked at his friend sideways. There was no way that he was imagining all of this, they were definitely acting...a certain way. He glanced between Tyler and the door the others had left through, then took a deep breath and set the camera bag in his hands down. “Tyler,” he said, avoiding eye contact.

Tyler glanced over at the redhead with a raised eyebrow, “Hmm?”

“I need to ask you something.”

The tone came across harsher than he had intended, and Tyler stood up straight, a look of concern on his face. “Sure, is something wrong?” he asked, his voice sincere. 

Mark cursed inwardly, this wasn't off to the best start. “Um,” he began, weakly. “Is Ethan...” 

Tyler smirked as Mark trailed off. “This again?” he laughed. 

Mark chuckled too, realising the deja vu of the situation. He sighed quietly, he knew he needed to ask. “Is Ethan a Little?” he finally blurted out, eyes staring into his floor.

Tyler was quiet. Shit. Mark began to chew his lip, had he just exposed his friend – or even himself – by asking about such a specific thing? “W-Well?” he tried, finally turning to lock eyes with his friend. Tyler looked...confused. 

“Is he a little what?” 

Mark groaned. He wanted to crawl into the ground beneath him. Tyler sounded exactly how Mark did when Jack first told him about his Little side. That settled it then, Mark was obviously imagining things. “Never...” he sighed, “Never mind.”

Tyler frowned and grabbed his friend by the arm. “Not never mind, I can see that you're distressed. What are you trying to ask?” he said.

Mark shook his head, “It's just a...dynamic thing,” he replied, deliberately vague, “Don't worry about it, really!” He offered his friend a smile.

Thankfully, before Tyler could pry any further, the two smaller boys returned to the room to continue packing. Tyler squinted at the redhead, who smiled in response, and the two descended back into busy silence. 

“...Yeah, and his name is Minty!”

Wait, _what_?

Mark's neck could have snapped from the speed he looked across the room at Jack and Ethan. The two stood there, phones out, and Jack was holding up his, showing a picture of the green teddy bear. 

“That's so cool!” Ethan beamed, then held his phone up, “I've got one named Berry!” Despite the distance, Mark could make out what appeared to be a blue rabbit plush on Ethan's phone screen. 

Tyler smirked and spoke, “Ethan, maybe you should bring Berry over some time and show Jack in person.”

Ethan and Jack gasped in unison. “Can I!?” the blue-haired boy nearly shrieked. Jack watched his friend bounce in excitement, and giggled. 

If he didn't know any better, Mark would have thought his friends had been spiking his drinks. Nothing made any sense. There was _no way_ he was imagining this! He shook his head, trying to clear his head of the millions of questions running through his mind, and continued packing up miscellaneous props. 

The four continued packing up for only a short time longer before they looked around at the bags. “That's everything?” Jack asked, scanning the floor for rogue equipment.

Ethan slugged a tripod bag on each shoulder and nodded, smiling. “That's it!” he replied. 

Tyler grabbed a handful of bag straps in each hand, nodding. “That's all of it,” he said, then smiled back, “Say goodbye to Mark and Jack, Ethan.”

Ethan nodded and quickly moved over to Jack, and the two shared a hug. “Was good to see you!” the blue-haired boy said, his face split into a big grin. 

Jack nodded and smiled back, “Ditto, I want to do more of these soon!” he said excitedly. 

Tyler shuffled over to Mark and gave him a nod, unable to hug with the armfuls of bags. Mark smiled at his long-time friend and nodded back. Before he even had a moment to cast his gaze away, Mark was nearly mowed down by Ethan flying in to give him a hug. “Seeya, Mark!” he said.

Mark laughed and pat Ethan's hair, “Seeya, Eth'. Let me know how editing goes!” 

Ethan nodded and quickly caught up to Tyler, who was saying his goodbyes to Jack, and before long Jack and Mark were alone again.

“That was so much fun!” Jack said, his mood drastically lifted since his nap. Mark melted at this, feeling warm inside seeing his friend so happy.

“And now that we're all finished up...” Mark said encouragingly, then walked over to the glass door and pulled it open. Less than ten seconds after, Chica came bounding into the room and jumped straight onto Jack, licking his cheek. Jack squealed and laughed, petting Chica adoringly. Mark planted himself on the couch behind him, and opened up his phone to begin scrolling through a few sites he already had open, while Jack and Chica played on the floor. 

Mark hummed to himself as he browsed the net, a thoughtful expression on his face. He had been more frequently leaving ageplay forums open in tabs on his phone, trying to absorb as much information as he could to help him know what to do when Jack entered headspace. It had become a relatively standard pastime now, since Mark was so determined to better understand the dynamic he was now a part of. He looked at one particular post, and glanced over at his friend. Jack was laying on his back and giggling, while Chica ran around him in circles. 

“Hey, Jack?” he eventually called out. 

Jack lifted his head further back into the ground with wide eyes, “Hmm?” he hummed with a content smile.

“How old are you right now?” 

Jack looked puzzled at the question, furrowing his brow. “What do you mean? As old as I was yesterday?” 

Mark sighed and put his phone down, joining the Irishman on the floor. “Are you grown up right now?” he tried instead.

This seemed to be a clearer question, and Jack began to blush, looking away. “U-um, I don't know,” he mumbled, his voice changing almost instantly to a more reserved, soft tone. “Why, um... Why do you ask?”

Mark sat cross-legged in front of Jack and smiled warmly at him. “Was just curious, I was reading about good ways to ask if you're Little without actually having to ask,” he replied, his tone wavering with some anxiety. Jack nodded slowly, absently patting Chica who had reclined by his side. “Is that okay?” he added, growing more anxious with each second of silence.

Jack nodded again and smiled, “Yeah, I've just...” he trailed off, his gaze drifting to nowhere in particular. “Nobody's really asked before,” he laughed shallowly, a tightness growing in his chest, “Nobody's really wanted to know.”

Mark softened his gaze at the words, feeling a mix of feelings in his head that he couldn't quite formulate. “Well, I do,” he said matter-of-factly. Jack grinned and rolled over, hiding his face. “Hey, where'd you go?!” Mark played, looking around the room with a puzzled expression. “Jack? Jack!” Jack quickly removed his hands and began giggling uncontrollably. “Oh, there you are!” Mark sighed in faux-relief, “How did you do that?”

Jack stuck his tongue out and sat up, fiddling with the hem of his shirt slightly. Mark watched his actions and decided to take initiative, getting to his feet but quickly crouching down. Before Jack even had a moment to process Mark standing, he had crouched back down and scooped the Irishman up from under the armpits. “Up we go!” he sang, and lifted Jack into the air.

Jack yelped and lazily kicked his legs, “W-what're you doing?” he stammered, shocked by his sudden relocation. Mark grinned and pulled his friend close to his body. Without even thinking, Jack's legs reflexively wound around Mark's hips, and arms around his shoulders. 

“Good boy,” Mark said gently, wrapping his arms around Jack's body for a better hold. Jack sighed softly and let his head fall onto Mark's shoulder. 

Jack's head felt fuzzy. He hadn't been Little moments ago, when ordinarily he would be able to feel the shift in his headspace coming, but this was different. It was like being Little, but he felt like he had more control. He wanted to ponder on it some more, but in that moment all he could focus on was how nice his Daddy's hair smelled and how soft his shirt was and how warm his arms were...

“Jack?” Mark's soft tone broke Jack from his musings, and he lifted his head out of the crook of Mark's neck. 

“Hmm?” he mumbled, at total ease. They were on the couch, and Mark was shifting him to sit more comfortably across his lap. When had they moved? 

Mark smiled again, and began brushing Jack's messy green locks with his fingers. Jack fussed and batted the hand away, laughing quietly. “How old are you?” Mark asked again, his tone still low and soft. 

Jack snorted and made to answer, but his mind was so cloudy. How old _was_ he? He began fidgeting with his fingers, trying hard to remember how numbers worked, but to no avail. Eventually he put his hands in his lap and looked at Mark with a small pout.

Mark chuckled and stroked his cheek softly; “Don't know? That's okay, bud,” he said encouragingly, bouncing Jack gently in his lap. “You'll learn numbers someday,” he added, flashing an impish grin. 

Jack shoved Mark softly in the chest, sticking his tongue out. He wanted to argue, to jeer back, but it was like his mouth and his brain weren't connected, and he wasn't sure which was the one struggling with words. 

Mark watched as the inner conflict went on behind the walls of Jack's mind, carefully noting the expressions he made. He seemed confused, but not bothered. Mark only began to worry when several minutes passed and Jack had remained totally silent, staring absently down at his hands. “Hey, Jack?” he said, rubbing his hand in little circles across Jack's back. Jack looked up at Mark, and blushed when he opened his mouth, but no sound came out. “Why don't we watch a movie tonight?” he asked, “We can watch a Disney movie!” He grinned as Jack's face instantly lit up.

“Movie!” he cried back, and both parties looked startled at the sudden outburst. Jack's voice sounded just as it did when he was Little, but it was as though any anxiety Jack held was gone now; something that Mark had never fully heard before. 

“Alright,” Mark said with a smile and pinched Jack's cheek playfully. “You go to the living room, I'm just going to grab a few things,” he continued, trying to un-snake himself from his embrace with Jack. 

Jack quickly got to his feet, with newfound enthusiasm and nodded. “O'tay!” he said happily, and bounded off to the living room, nearly tripping over a now asleep Chica on the floor. Mark shook his head and chuckled to himself, getting to his feet, and headed upstairs to Jack's bedroom to grab some things.

About ten minutes later, Mark entered the living room and grinned at the sight before him. Jack was wrapped up in the mink blanket he'd curled up in the night before, perched on the couch waiting patiently for Mark. 

Mark put down his retrieved items on the coffee table and sat next to Jack, carefully peeling the blanket off him. “Alright bud, we need to get you changed,” he said, and waited for a moment for the inevitable protest; however this time, no protest came. He inwardly sighed in relief, and got the blanket off his Little friend. “Can you lay back for me?” he said, using the same gentle tone he had grown accustomed to using when Jack was Little. Jack nodded obediently and laid on his back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Mark plucked a pull-up from the pile and turned back, but frowned slightly at the sight of Jack chewing on his thumbnail again, then turned back to retrieve another item. He tickled Jack's inner thigh, earning a small giggle from the other. “Open wide,” he cooed, and held the pacifier in front of Jack's mouth, which was accepted with no argument. Mark watched as Jack began to wear his usual thoughtful expression as he sucked gently on the pacifier. “Good boy,” Mark encouraged, and grinned at the shy smile he saw creep up from behind the plastic guard. He quickly got to work removing Jack's shorts, and underwear with it, then slid the pull-up up and around Jack's hips. _So far, so good_ ; Mark was relieved, albeit a little surprised as Jack's willingness to let Mark take care of him. “Almost there, can you lift your arms?” he said, and grabbed at the hem of Jack's shirt. Jack raised his arms up and sat up just slightly so Mark could slide his shirt off; Mark pulled it off and set it aside with Jack's other clothes. He paused though, looking down at Jack; he seemed so calm and untroubled, looking up at the ceiling. Somehow, wearing nothing but a pull-up and socks, sucking on a pacifier; Mark had to admit that he looked precious. It wasn't until he saw a tiny shiver from Jack, that Mark continued on changing the Little, and grabbed a sleep shirt he'd pulled from the suitcase; this particular shirt a bright blue with a spaceship on the front. He pulled it over Jack's arms and head, and down onto his body with ease. He paused again, and grinned down at Jack. Quickly, he leaned down and blew a raspberry onto Jack's stomach before pulling the shirt all the way down. Jack squealed and kicked his legs, dissolving into a fit of giggles. Having already concluded that it was warm enough that he wouldn't need pants, Mark pulled Jack back up into a sitting position and wrapped him back up in the blanket. “All done!” he said sweetly, and brushed Jack's hair again; Jack smiled around the pacifier and leaned into Mark's touch. Mark smiled and turned back to the pile, grabbing the finishing touches to Jack's look, presenting him with Minty and Lemon. Jack made a delighted squeaking sound, and his hands plunged out from under the blanket, grabbing them both excitedly. Mark grinned at the action, happy to see Jack so relaxed after such a long day. He quickly settled into the couch next to Jack, who quickly nuzzled into his side, and turned on The Hunchback of Notre Dame, earning another delighted squeak from Jack.

* * *

 

 

It had been some time since they'd started the movie, and Mark had all but forgotten about the confusing events of their day, that was until his phone buzzed on the couch next to him.

Mark unlocked his phone and paled slightly at the message. 

_ TYLER: Hey, I need to ask you a question. _

Mark exhaled sharply, and anxiously typed up a reply.

_ MARK: What's up? _

The reply was instant.

_ TYLER: You asked today about Ethan, and dynamic or something? _

Mark paled.

_ MARK: Yeah, don't worry about it _

_TYLER: I did some Googling. Is this what you were talking about?_

Mark nearly yelped aloud as a picture came through. While not nearly as vulgar as some of the images that came up when Mark had searched it, it was definitely still on the right track. The picture staring back at him was of a petite girl, hair in pigtails, sucking on a pacifier, clearly wearing a diaper. Fuck. 

_ MARK: So what if it was? _

Shit. Wrong answer.

_ TYLER: You were asking if Ethan was that. _

Well, too late to turn back now.

_ MARK: Well, is he? _

There was a long pause. Mark watched as the 'typing' bubble disappeared and re-appeared several times.

_ TYLER: I don't know. _

_ MARK: Please forget I said anything. _

_ TYLER: Why did you want to know? _

Mark sighed quietly into the dark of the room, the movie still playing on the television. He glanced down at Jack, who was immersed, but slowly fading out of consciousness. 

_ MARK: I've just noticed lately that he kinda...acts like one. Look, never mind.  _

_ TYLER: I'll talk to you tomorrow. _

Mark dropped his phone by his side and stared forward. What the hell was that supposed to mean? The redhead sighed and sifted his fingers through his hair. He needed to not think about it, so Mark immersed himself into the movie along with Jack. 

The two stayed that way until the movie finally came to an end, and Mark glanced down at the Little curled into his side. 

“Good work, Jack! You stayed awake for the whole movie,” the redhead joked softly. Jack looked up at him with sleepy eyes and stuck his tongue out, earning a laugh from Mark. “Alright, let's get you to bed, little guy,” he said, and tried to stand. 

Jack whined and held his arm, “Nooo, I wanna watch another.”

Mark raised an eyebrow and smiled, “Got your voice back, huh?” 

Jack’s face pinked and he looked away. “M-maybe…” he mumbled quietly. 

Mark couldn't help but laugh and pulled Jack into his lap, hugging him warmly. Slowly, he pulled out of the hug and looked straight into Jack’s eyes. “How old are you, Jack?” he asked gently. 

Jack looked down with a thoughtful expression, humming quietly. “Umm…” he glanced down at his fingers again. “Maybe...five?” he said, hesitant, and held up an open palm, five fingers splayed out. 

Mark gasped softly, “Five?!” he said, in friend shock, “Practically a grown up! I guess you could stay up a little longer then…”

Jack almost looked surprised and smiled excitedly, suddenly seeming much less tired. “Really?!” he beamed.

Mark nodded and rubbed his back softly, “Sure, but just one more okay? You've got videos to record tomorrow!” he said, tapping Jack on the nose lightly with his other hand. 

Jack rolled his eyes and nodded, swinging his legs back and forth off Mark's absently. “I knoww...” he groaned, and let his head fall on Mark's shoulder. He huffed softly, nuzzling into Mark's neck.

“You don't wanna record?” Mark asked, admittedly a little surprised at the lack of interest; Jack usually loved to record. 

“Wanna play...” he mumbled back, his voice getting smaller by the syllable. Mark nodded in understanding and continued rubbing Jack's back. In a way, Mark understood; being in a Little mind, recording probably seemed more like a chore than an exciting job. 

“I know bud, but it won't seem so bad in the morning, I'm sure of it,” Mark hummed gently. “So, you want one more movie?” he asked, sitting Jack back up in his lap. Jack nodded. “What movie were you thinking?” 

Jack hummed thoughtfully for a moment, chewing on his thumbnail, which Mark promptly removed and replaced with his pacifier. Jack pouted around it but eventually answered, albeit lisped due to the teat between his lips; “W'eck It Walph?”

Mark's face split into a grin at the sound of Jack's voice. Even if he wanted to, he was sure he would have been unable to say no to that voice. “Sounds good, little guy,” he said, and carefully reached across Jack for the controller on the coffee table. “You wanna sit next to me again?” he asked, bouncing his knee gently. Jack promptly pouted and shook his head no. “No?” Mark asked, his expression a little puzzled, “You wanna stay there?” Jack nodded. “Alright, get comfy then.”

Mark turned on the movie and sat back into the couch, his arms wrapped protectively around Jack, who had slid down to nestle his head comfortably into Mark's neck while still able to watch the movie. 

 

* * *

The movie came to an end, uninterrupted this time. Mark glanced down at Jack and, to nobody's surprise, he had nodded off. He was curled up across Mark's lap, clinging loosely to Lemon and Minty, suckling contently on his pacifier. 

“Alright little guy, time for bed,” Mark whispered, gently nudging the Irishman. 

Jack stirred and looked up at Mark blearily, “Mmmm?” was the only response. 

“Bed time,” Mark repeated, and shut down the console with his controller. He bundled Jack up amongst the blankets, carefully standing and lifting Jack with him. Jack squirmed slightly as Mark carefully shifted him to stand on his feet. “Can you walk up to the bedroom for Daddy?” he asked softly, not even blinking at his own use of the word. Jack huffed but nodded, holding his two plush companions tighter. “Good boy, Daddy will come tuck you in okay?” 

Nodding once more, Jack tightened the blanket around himself and began trudging up to the bedroom. Mark began his lap of the house, flicking off the lights and getting himself a glass of water for bed. Once all the lights in the house had been switched off, Mark made his way upstairs to the bedrooms. First stop; Jack's room. 

Mark pulled the door open slowly but frowned when he looked inside, Jack wasn't in bed. Maybe he had gone to the bathroom? Mark decided to head for his own room, to put down his water before he searched for Jack; however, upon arrival in his room, Mark was met with the sight of Jack sitting in the middle of the bed, still bundled up in his mink blanket, still very obviously Little. 

Before he could begin to question it, Jack spoke. “Can I stay?” Mark felt his heart flutter at the voice; Jack sounded so small and innocent, and in need of protection. Mark still didn't understand this feeling inside of him, but he was suddenly extremely opposed to the prospect of Jack having to sleep alone.

He sighed and placed his water down on the bedside table, “Yeah, you can stay.” He carefully peeled back the bedsheets and ushered Jack under, where he snuggled in and was then promptly tucked in by Mark.

Mark then slid himself into the bed, getting a sip of water before putting his hand on the lamp. “Ready for dark?” he asked softly, not wanting to startle Jack, unsure of his stance on the dark in such a fragile mind. Jack nodded once and quickly snuggled closer to Mark, effectively undoing all the tucking Mark had done for him. The redhead chuckled quietly to himself and flicked off the light, then lay down in the bed with Jack. “Goodnight Jackababy,” he said in a soft teasing tone. 

“Night Daddy.”

Mark kissed Jack on the forehead thoughtlessly and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes. Sleep came quickly, with the last thought drifting past his mind that he and Tyler were sure to have a _very_ interesting talk tomorrow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were all so certain you knew what I had planned. :3 WHAT A TWIST.
> 
> Anyway, I'm not here to gloat about my unexpected turn. I actually wanted to talk about something else!   
> I've been thinking of how might be a nice way to break up the problems I'm having with keeping my writing flow going, and I think it might be nice to take suggestions for One Shots! I feel it'd be a good way to keep myself writing, but giving myself a small break in between chapters from exclusively thinking of this story line.   
> That said, most likely tomorrow (in my time at least) I will probably start up a new Story on my account just called One Shots, and have an opening 'chapter' explaining the details of this. So please do keep an eye out!   
> I'll probably end up taking suggestions too, but I'd like to keep suggestions for one shots out of the comments in my other stories, and have a dedicated space to record them. :)
> 
> Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you thought, and also if you are pro this idea of one shots!  
> Thanks for reading guys!  
> Peace x   
> -GLRB


	19. A Bit of a Fright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends!  
> So, first of all, I'd like to apologize for the huge hiatus I took without much warning at all. I was going to make a post about it, but I couldn't really think of a way to do so without posting it as a new chapter. I had some stuff go down in my life in the real world, and it left me feeling very disinterested in writing. Don't worry, I am okay. :) I just needed some time to sort my head out and let myself start to feel...well, myself again. Which I'm starting to!  
> This chapter took a while to write, as my prose tends to reflect how I'm feeling in life, and a lot of the ideas I had for this chapter weren't really reflective of this story, so I needed to give myself this little break to feel like I could write genuinely again.   
> All in all, I think it turned out okay.  
> Anyway, that's where I've been. Hopefully I'll not be disappearing like that again anytime soon. 
> 
> Read on, I hope you enjoy. :)

Mark was the first to wake that morning. It was about 8AM when he felt the warm morning sun peer between the curtains and dance on his face. He sat up and yawned quietly, then carefully slid out of the bed so as not to wake Jack.

Mark made his way downstairs, collecting his laptop along the way, and set himself up in the kitchen; he opened up the laptop and began absently scrolling through social media while cooking himself and Jack some breakfast. 

As the bacon on the frying pan sizzled, Mark somehow found himself looking through ABDL websites once again, he wasn't entirely sure how he had started on social media and landed there, but he was looking through an online shop that sold ageplay diapers. He pondered on it for a moment, thinking back to the conversation he'd had with Jack several days before. He had never said he disliked them, just that his ex had. Mark hummed and scrolled through the website a little while longer, only occasionally stepping back to check on the bacon, and later crack some eggs. Eventually, he landed on a style that was simply titled 'Space', and couldn't help but grin at the print. They were blue all over, littered with designs of moons, planets, stars and aliens; he thought back to the pyjamas he'd picked out from Jack's suitcase the night before. With a combination of his own love for space, and Jack's apparent like for similar motifs, Mark found himself selecting the big 'Add to Cart' button, and then clicking through to the checkout. When all was said and done, he closed the tab and went back to tending to breakfast. 

About ten minutes later, Jack appeared in the kitchen doorway, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Mornin',” he mumbled, letting his hand fall to his side. 

Mark glanced over his shoulder and smiled, sliding the bacon and eggs onto two plates. “Good morning, sleepy boy,” he said lightly, “Breakfast is just about ready, so take a seat.” Mark couldn't help but note how Jack was dressed, that is to say, he was in the same attire he'd gone to bed in the night before; the cute rocket sleep shirt, a pull-up, and socks – still no pants. 

Jack slid into his seat and yawned again, smiling slightly. “You didn't have to make breakfast for me,” he said between yawns. 

Mark shrugged and placed the plate in front of the Irishman, “I don't mind, I like cooking.” His lips twisted into a sly smirk, “Besides, babies shouldn't be allowed near hot appliances, they could get burnt!” he added, putting on an overly dramatic tone as he spoke.

Jack blushed and looked down into his lap, paling slightly at the sight he was met with. “O-oh, um...” he stammered, letting his hands fall to cover his lap, “I should get changed,” he mumbled. 

Mark waved his hand dismissively, “Nonsense, your food will get cold! You can change after breakfast,” he smiled, patting Jack's messy green hair softly, “Besides, you know I don't mind.”

But Jack squirmed, the look on his face closely resembling that of...embarrassment? “N-no, really. I'll be...” 

Mark crouched down to meet Jack's eyes, “It's okay bud, you don't have to be embarrassed, I put you in it, remember?” he smiled. 

Jack frowned and averted his gaze away from Mark, causing the redhead to grow a little concerned. Why was he suddenly ashamed again? They'd done so well the night before, he hadn't even-

Oh.

Mark's expression softened and he gingerly grabbed Jack's wrists. “Bud?” he said softly. Jack let out a displeased little whine and tensed his arms, not wanting to budge. Mark sighed softly, “Jack, don't,” his tone was still gentle, but there was the slightest bit of warning in it. Jack whimpered quietly, his eyes pricking with tears. But, much to his apparent dismay, he untensed his arms, and Mark gently lifted them. True to his suspicions, the pattern on Jack's pull-up were slightly mottled; he was wet. “Oh, Jack...” Mark sighed softly, no wonder Jack had been acting so uncomfortable. “It's okay, baby,” he cooed softly, and cupped the crotch of the pull-up gently to check exactly how wet he was; turned out not very much at all. “It's not bad, you barely wet at all,” he said, smiling encouragingly as he used his other hand to wipe the tears from the corner of Jack's eyes, “Let's eat some breakfast, then we'll get you changed okay? Can you do that for Daddy?” he said gently, moving his hand onto Jack's shoulder and squeezing it gently. Jack sniffed and nodded once, still trying hard to not meet Mark's eyes. Mark frowned slightly, unable to ignore just how quiet his friend had gotten. He stood upright and pulled Jack's head against his stomach, hugging him gently. “I promise it's okay, little guy. Daddy's not mad at all,” Mark thought for a moment, “In fact, Daddy's so proud of you, you didn't over-wet it, _and_ when you noticed you were ready to get changed all by yourself! What a big boy you are!” At the last statement, he smiled encouragingly and lifted Jack's chin to make their eyes meet. 

Jack's brow was furrowed, but he seemed to relax slightly at the words. “I-it...” he gulped and blinked a few times, “It's okay...?” 

Mark nodded sweetly, “Of course, why would Daddy be mad? You were such a good boy last night, letting me change you into it,” he said, making sure to be as encouraging as possible to his fragile little boy. 

Jack actually smiled slightly at Mark's words, “Good boy?” he repeated hesitantly.

Mark nodded once more, and leaned down to place a kiss on Jack's forehead. “The best boy,” he confirmed, and then ruffled Jack's mop of hair. “Now, eat your breakfast and we'll get you changed, alright?” 

Jack nodded and actually laughed slightly, feeling relief wash over him as he realised he really wasn't in trouble.

Mark took a step back and grabbed his own plate, then sat down at the seat beside Jack. “Do you think you can feed yourself?” he said softly, picking up a piece of bacon with his fork. Jack nodded once with a small smile and picked up his own fork, doing the same. Mark grinned and rubbed his shoulder against Jack's. “Good boy.” Mark's heart swelled as he saw the look on Jack's face shift at the words, his smile getting brighter. 

The two ate in relative quiet, just enjoying their breakfast and each other's company.

 

* * *

It was just after lunch time and the two friends were sitting in the living room, watching some of their friends' videos on the television. After breakfast, Jack had gone to shower and had come out in a more mature headspace, leaving the two of them able to do some recording. Being able to work on their own schedules had proven to be extremely beneficial, and maximised the amount of quality time they were able to have. 

They were watching one of Felix's You Laugh You Lose videos when Mark's phone buzzed. He glanced down, it was a message from Tyler. Quickly looking over at Jack, who was immersed in the video, Mark opened his phone and began chatting to Tyler. 

_ TYLER: Hey dude _

_ MARK: What's up man? _

_ TYLER: You busy? _

_ MARK: Not really, Jack and I have finished recording for the day _

_ TYLER: Wanna meet up? _

_ MARK: Sure, is Eth done recording for the day too? When I sent him the files he was AFK _

Mark watched as the typing bubble disappeared and re-appeared several times. 

_ TYLER: Yeah _

Mark squinted slightly, it doesn't take that long to write 'yeah'.

_ MARK: Cool, what did you have in mind?  _

More disappearing and re-appearing bubbles.

_ TYLER: Go hang at a park? _

Mark raised an eyebrow. That seemed like a bit of a weird suggestion, but he shrugged to himself.

_ MARK: Why not? _

Mark and Tyler continued to converse for some time until settling on a location, and a time. The redhead turned to his friend who was still watching the television. “Hey Jack?” he asked.

Jack glanced over and tilted his head. “What's up?”

“Ty just messaged me, wanna go to the park?” he continued, smiling slightly as he noted Jack's eyes light up.

“Sure!” he beamed, “Is it sunny out?” he turned to look out the window and grinned at the sight of sunshine. 

Mark couldn't help but smile at Jack's almost constant enthusiasm for just about anything. Even the sun made him smile, though Mark supposed that could be a side effect of growing up in Ireland. “Alright, well the guys said they'd meet us there,” he said, shutting off the console and getting to his feet. He whistled and Chica came bounding into the room, “Hey lil' lady, you wanna go to the park?” he cooed at the retriever. The dog barked happily in response, presumably from Mark's excitable tone. Jack laughed and reached over, patting Chica on the head, earning another delighted bark from the dog. 

The two grabbed their things and headed for the door, Mark grabbing Chica's leash on the way out. They locked up the house and Mark walked over to the car, unlocking it and opening the back door. “Chica, come!” he cooed again, and she quickly bounded over and leapt into the car, Mark closing the door behind her. Jack grinned as he watched the interaction and approached the car. “You want to sit with Chica, Jack?” Mark asked, opening the driver's seat door. 

Jack pondered for a moment, then shook his head. “Nah, I want to sit with you,” he said happily, then blushed lightly when he fully realised his words. 

Mark grinned at the reaction and nodded, “Oh, so Daddy gets some love sometimes too?” he joked, sliding into the car. 

That just about did it for Jack, and his whole face burned pink with embarrassment. Despite himself, he got in the car and jabbed Mark in the arm with his elbow. “I can't help it, maybe grow a tail and big floppy ears if you want more attention,” he grinned. 

Mark gasped in pretend shock, placing a hand on his chest. “I see how it is!” he huffed, closing his own door. There was a moment's pause, and there was a feeling in the car, as though something were supposed to happen. Mark glanced over and smirked, realising Jack hadn't put his own seatbelt on yet. He leaned across, stretching the length of his own seatbelt, and buckled Jack in, earning another embarrassed look from the Irishman. Jack looked down, biting his lip, and Mark laughed. “Needed your Daddy to do it for you, huh?” he teased.

Jack rolled his eyes, trying desperately to ignore the heat in his face. “You're _so_ funny,” he rolled his eyes playfully. He had to admit, it was a strange feeling. Jack wasn't at all Little in that moment, but they were able to joke about it and it never felt...weird. He looked out the window as Mark started up the car and reversed out of the driveway. 

The car ride was relatively quiet, though not uncomfortably so. After about ten minutes though, Mark broke the silence. 

“Am I doing okay?” 

Jack glanced over at Mark and was admittedly a little surprised to see the slight look of concern on his face, though he was still focusing on the road. “Well, you passed your drivers test, so you must be,” he laughed softly, somewhat confused. 

Mark smirked slightly beside himself, “Not what I meant,” he said calmly, “With all this...Little stuff. Am I doing okay?” 

Jack's look of surprise lengthened. “What do you mean?”

Mark sighed slightly as they stopped at a set of lights, his eyes staying fixed forward. “Well, I've never been a Daddy before, and I'm still learning how all this stuff works. I don't exactly have a point of reference here, so am I doing okay?” 

Jack watched Mark's face as he spoke, he looked almost...worried. He thought on the question for a moment, why was this coming up now? Why did Mark care so much?

The silence in the car only seemed to worsen Mark's concerns, and he continued. “If I'm doing anything wrong, feel free to tell me. Like, if I'm being too forward, or the teasing upsets you, or if I'm calling myself Daddy too much, or if my babying you gets annoying, or if–”

“Mark, stop,” Jack interrupted Mark's rambling. Mark sighed as they stopped at yet another red light, and he let his head rest on the top of the steering wheel for a moment. He seemed genuinely bothered by this, and Jack frowned. Was it his fault Mark was feeling this way? 

“Sorry,” the redhead mumbled and slowly lifted his head, taking off again as the light changed. “I just don't know if I'm...doing it right.”

Jack leaned over and rested his head on Mark's shoulder as he drove. “Well, you're the best Daddy I've ever had, and you haven't upset or annoyed me yet,” he said quietly, smiling to himself. “Nothing you said bothers me, if it seems like it, it's not anything to do with you,” he sighed softly, “I'm still getting used to this too, having somebody actually seeming like they want something like this with me. I get worried I'm annoying too, or that you'll get tired of me and then not want me around anymore...” 

Mark stiffened slightly and tilted his head just slightly to rest on Jack's. “That won't happen,” he said quietly. 

Jack smiled at the words and sat upright, then paused for a moment. He felt a tightness in his chest; Mark really cared. Stuffing down his nerves, he leaned over once more and gave Mark a quick kiss on the cheek, before returning to sitting normally in his own seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mark blush, and giggled slightly at the reaction. Very little seemed to embarrass Mark, but the look on his face told Jack that he'd really done it. “You're the bestest Daddy in the whole world,” he said quickly, before hiding his own face by looking back out the window. 

The rest of the drive was made in relative quiet, though it was hard for Jack to ignore the fact that Mark didn't stop smiling the whole time. Before too long they pulled into a parking lot alongside a relatively quiet park. Jack's eyes scanned the area and he quickly spotted a blue mop not unlike his green own. “They're here!” he called out, pointing in their direction. Mark shut off the car and the two of them got out, then Mark opened the back door and attached the leash to Chica's collar. She quickly jumped out of the car and Mark closed the door. 

“Hey dudes!” Jack called out to their friends, and Ethan eagerly waved and began running towards them, Tyler walking after him. 

It didn't take long for Ethan to close the distance between them and the blue-haired boy nearly wiped Jack out as he slammed into him with a hug. “Hey guys! How's it going?” he asked, running over to Mark to hug him, too. 

Mark chuckled slightly as Ethan hugged him. He hugged the boy back and lifted him off the ground, earning a yelp from his friend. “We're good, did you find a sugar mine?” he asked, placing him back on the ground. 

Ethan grinned, “Tyler and I went to get lunch and I got a-a...” he trailed off with a thoughtful look and shouted back behind him, “Hey Ty, what was that drink called?!” 

Tyler jumped slightly, as he was only a few steps behind Ethan, though the blue-haired boy had shouted loud enough for him to hear him from where they'd been earlier standing. “A super-shake, Ethan. And you don't have to shout,” he said, rubbing his now ringing ears. 

Jack raised an eyebrow, “What's a super-shake?” he asked.

Tyler made to answer but Ethan interrupted him, “It's like a milkshake, except it's got whipped cream, and cookies, and chocolate, and pretzels, and sherbet, and sprinkles on it!” he beamed.

Jack went slack-jawed, “That sounds awesome!” Ethan nodded eagerly in agreement. 

Mark looked between the two smaller boys as they began chatting amongst themselves, turning to Tyler. “That's one hell of a sugar high,” he said, laughing slightly. 

Tyler nodded, running a hand through his brunette hair. “Yeah, kind of regretting letting him order it, he's been like this for over an hour now.”

The four of them made their way into the park, with Chica following along on leash. They eventually ended up at a picnic table beside a playground. Mark noted the sign just beside them, advising that dog's could be off-leash in this part of the park, and he let removed Chica's leash, letting her run around the field. The four chatted about nothing in particular, talking briefly about their filming from the day before and how the editing was going. After a short while, Tyler spoke up.

“You okay there, Eth?” he said, an eyebrow raised. “You keep looking over your shoulder.”

Ethan nodded, looking away, “Yeah, of course!” 

Mark noted exactly what Ethan was doing and couldn't help but smirk, he had been staring at the playground. “Hey Jack, why don't you and Ethan go play on the equipment? See if you two can use up your seemingly endless tanks of energy?” 

Jack glanced back at the playground and grinned, “Hell yeah! Ethan, you wanna?” 

Ethan smiled and stood up, “Sure!” And in what felt like a blink of the eye, the two were climbing on the giant rope spider web, racing to the top. 

“I feel so old when I'm around them,” Mark chuckled. Tyler nodded and watched the two in silence for a moment. Mark glanced sideways at his friend, “You alright?” he asked.

Tyler nodded, “Yeah, I'm fine. I just...” he trailed off, looking at the picnic table in front of them. “Why did you ask me that question about Ethan yesterday?” he asked, rather bluntly. 

Mark paled slightly, he had totally forgotten that Tyler said they'd talk about it. “Ummm...” was about all he could reply with. 

Tyler looked at Mark, his expression unreadable. “Well?”

Mark cleared his throat and looked around him, suddenly feeling very put on the spot. What could he say? He had to be very careful about this. “Well...I'd just noticed that he...kind of...acts like one?” he barely managed a sentence, trying to be very mindful about his wording.

“How do you know what one acts like?”

_ Fuck.  _

Mark gulped and fidgeted with his fingers, very obviously nervous. “Well, you know...just kind of, like a kid, I guess.” This wasn't going very well. 

Tyler paused, looking analytically at Mark for a long moment. “Mark,” he started, his tone very calm, “Are you a Little?” 

Mark nearly fell clean off the bench he was sitting on, “What!?” he cried, “No! Of course not!”

Tyler raised an eyebrow, “It's fine if you are, I don't care,” he continued.

“No, no no no!” Mark urged, “You've got it all wrong! It's not me, it's –” He stopped himself short, realising what he was saying. 

Tyler furrowed his brows, going rather quiet. “It's?” he repeated expectantly. 

Mark was lost for words, he'd completely backed himself into a corner. Shit. Shitshitshit.

Tyler watched Mark as he looking around nervously. Something dawned on him and he glanced back at the playground, then relaxed his brow. “Oh,” was all he said.

Mark could have passed out at that very moment, he'd done it. He'd officially done the one thing he really could to betray Jack's trust. He'd outed him to somebody. Mark wanted nothing more in that moment than for the ground beneath him open up and swallow him whole. 

“Look, it's not–”

But before Mark could continue, Tyler turned back to look at him and raised a hand, “Stop,” he said simply. “I don't care, Mark. I just thought it was weird that you asked so out of the blue, he's always acted that way. It was weird that you'd only question it now,” he continued. “But no, I get it. That clears things up a bit,” he finished. 

Mark stared at his friend in shock, at a complete loss for words. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking something like a fish out of water. Finally, he blurted out; “Well, is he?” 

Tyler shrugged, apparently completely unphased by this conversation. “No idea,” he answered. Mark felt as though an entire house's worth of bricks had just been dropped on top of him. All of that, for nothing. Tyler watched his friend's shoulders drop in defeat, “I get it, though,” he added on.

Mark looked at him with a puzzled expression, “What do you mean?”

Tyler shrugged and looked back at their friends, who were now clambering across the monkey bars. “Well, he acts a lot like Jack. And if Jack is a...Little, did you say they were called?” Mark felt sick, but nodded at the question. “Little, then. If he's one of those, it makes sense that you'd think Ethan was one too.” Tyler shrugged, “But I dunno, you'd have to ask him. Why did you think I'd know, anyway?” 

Mark could feel his soul sinking deeper and deeper into the seat beneath him. “Well, you two are close, and you kind of...” he trailed off, Mark was really at a loss. He sighed, concluding that he had already fucked up this much, that there was no going back. “You kind of act like a caregiver to him, sometimes,” he said, his tone low.

Tyler glanced back at the boys, who were now sitting on top of the monkey bars talking. “Do I?” he asked, glancing back at Mark with a genuinely surprised expression. “You mean like a babysitter?” 

Mark grit his teeth and barely managed to speak, “Or an older brother, or daddy, yeah.”

Tyler nodded thoughtfully and went quiet for a long moment. “I get why you'd think that, then,” he eventually said.

This actually surprised Mark, who sat up slightly. “Really?” he said, rather shocked. 

“Well, yeah. I kind of take care of him, and he does kind of...” Tyler went quiet, looking thoughtful again. “What did you say this thing was called again, Little-ing?” 

Mark laughed softly despite himself, “Not quite. It's _being_ a Little, or I guess the other term would be ABDL, or DDLB,” he said, feeling more than a little strange having this conversation. 

Tyler raised an eyebrow, “You sure know a lot about this stuff, you sure you're not a Little?” he said, smirking just slightly. 

Mark blushed and rolled his eyes, “Trust me, if I was I think I'd know by now.” There was a pause. “Tyler?” Tyler looked at Mark. “Please don't say anything to Jack, or Ethan. I never meant to out Jack like this, and he's pretty afraid of people knowing,” he said quietly.

Tyler nodded, “Sure, but why? Who cares? Everyone's got their stuff, it's not like he's secretly killing people or anything.” 

Mark smirked, “While you make a very good point, he sees it as a big deal. And I don't know if he'd ever forgive me if he found out I told you.”

“But you didn't tell me,” Tyler replied, earning a confused expression from his friend. “You never actually said that, I worked it out. So, really, you didn't do anything wrong.” 

There was a brief, surprisingly comfortable silence between the two, though it was cut short by a loud _thunk_.

“Tyler!!!” 

The two men heard the cry and both turned to look back at the playground. Ethan was on the ground beneath the monkey bars holding his wrist and sniffling, with Jack still sitting on top of the monkey bars looking down at Ethan, his face scrunched up with concern. Mark and Tyler quickly got to their feet, running over. 

“Ethan, are you okay?” Tyler kneeled down next to the blue-haired boy, placing a hand on his arm. “What happened?” 

Jack replied for Ethan, who was very clearly trying to hold back tears. “He tried to jump back down, but slipped and fell,” he said, his voice trembling. 

Tyler frowned and hugged Ethan gently, “It's okay, let me see,” he said, and slowly pried Ethan's hand off of his other wrist, earning a sad little whimper. “It doesn't look too bad, can you move it?” he asked, holding onto the damaged hand gently. Ethan tried to move his wrist, but cried out as he did so, his knees sliding up to his chest, showing a rip in his jeans and a small cut on his knee too. “It's okay, c'mon, lets go sit down,” Tyler said, his tone extremely soft. He helped Ethan to his feet and slowly walked him back to the picnic tables.

Mark looked up at Jack on the monkey bars, who was clearly upset. “Are you okay, Jack?” he asked gently. Jack shook his head 'no'. “Can you come down for me?” He shook his head again.

“Don't wanna fall,” he said, in a small voice. He too looked like he was ready to cry. 

Mark frowned and moved to the side of the monkey bars, holding his arms up. “Slide down carefully, okay?” Jack shook his head once more, beginning to chew on his thumbnail. Mark noted this and offered a weak smile, “It's okay, Daddy will catch you.” Jack's lower lip trembled and his hands made their way back to the bars he was sitting on. He let out a wordless whimper, then slowly moved over to the edge. “That's it, I got you,” Mark encouraged, keeping his arms out. Jack pushed back on the bars and slid off the side, where Mark caught him easily. Before Mark could put him down though, Jack had his legs wrapped around Mark's hips and was refusing to let go. He didn't seem to be at all bothered by the fact that they were in public; admittedly the only people around were their friends, but even so. Mark put his hand on Jack's head and slowly pet it, “It's okay, I've got you,” he hummed, holding his friend tight. “Can Daddy put you down now?” Jack shook his head firmly into Mark's shoulder. “But don't you want to see how Ethan is doing?” A nod. “So I have to put you down,” And another 'no'. 

Mark sighed quietly, if Jack wasn't going to let go, he couldn't make him. Against his better judgement, he began walking over to Tyler and Ethan, carrying Jack with him. Thankfully, they were on the other side of the table, facing away from the playground. Ethan sat on the bench, while Tyler kneeled on the ground checking on the cut on his friend's knee. As they approached, Mark could hear Tyler talking to Ethan.

“...hey, hey, it's okay. Don't be embarrassed, accidents happen.”

Ethan sniffled, hanging his head, “B-but...” 

Tyler shushed him, “No buts. It's okay, really. How's your wrist feeling now?” He glanced past Ethan and saw Mark holding Jack, giving him a nod of acknowledgement before turning his attention back to Ethan, “Does it still hurt?” 

Ethan nodded wordlessly, letting out a sad noise that sounded to Mark like a sob. 

Tyler rubbed Ethan's arm comfortingly, his attention fully on him in that moment. “C'mon, no tears. Is the pain that bad?” Ethan shook his head, “Did it just scare you?” A nod. Tyler sighed and sat on the bench with Ethan, and pulled him into a hug, “It's okay, it's over now. You just have to be more careful, yeah?” 

Ethan nodded into Tyler's shoulder and sniffed. “S-sorry,” he stammered into Tyler's shirt. 

Tyler shook his head and held his friend in the hug, “No sorries, nobody's mad. Just worried about you,” he said gently. 

While Tyler comforted Ethan, Jack lifted his head from its spot on Mark's shoulder, looking over at Ethan and frowning. They were still a few paces from the picnic table, and Jack looked at Mark with a sad expression. Mark offered a sad smile back, “He's okay,” he whispered, “He just got a fright, are you alright?” He kept his tone low, not wanting to interrupt Tyler and Ethan. Jack sniffed and nodded, slowly untangling his legs from Mark's body, letting Mark lower him onto the ground, and wiping his damp face with the back of his hand. 

While Mark had been keeping his distance, Jack quickly walked over to the picnic table, holding onto the hem of his shirt nervously. “Ethan, are you okay?” he asked, his tone floating somewhere between his normal voice and what sounded like something much smaller. 

Ethan nodded and sniffed, wiping his face on Tyler's shoulder to hide the fact that he'd been crying. “Y-yeah, I'm fine,” he lied, lifting his head and smiling. 

Mark walked up and stood beside Jack, unable to ignore how red Ethan's eyes were and the look of concern plastered on Tyler's face. “You alright, Eth?” he asked.

Ethan nodded, smiling. “Yeah man, I'm fine,” he said, his voice beginning to sound calmer. 

“That's good,” Mark said, trying to ignore the flurry of thoughts rushing through his mind. “You worried us for a moment there,” he added. He thought for a moment, then looked between Ethan and Jack, “Hey, what do you guys think about getting some ice cream?” he said, glancing to Tyler, who nodded. “Would that make you feel better, Eth?” 

Ethan looked at Mark and Jack for the first time since they'd walked over and smiled, but then paused and looked over at Tyler, his expression almost...shy. “Is that okay?” he asked.

Tyler nodded and patted his friend on the arm, “Sure, just don't have too much, you've had a lot of sugar today,” he said, his tone quite soft. Ethan nodded and looked down at his lap, obviously embarrassed. “Can you guys give us a minute? We'll meet you over by the cars,” Tyler said, and Mark nodded and whistled, making Chica come running back over to them. He clipped her leash onto her. 

“Sure, we'll see you guys in a minute,” the redhead said and began walking with Jack and Chica back towards his car; only a few paces after they started walking, Jack brushed his hand against Mark's, then grabbed onto one of his fingers. Mark smiled softly and moved his hand to take Jack's in his own. “You feeling okay now?” he asked as they walked.

Jack nodded and looked down, “Yeah, I'm sorry about before,” he mumbled.

Mark glanced at him with a puzzled expression, “What do you mean?” 

Jack shrugged and tried to pull his hand away from Mark's, but Mark didn't let go. “When I wouldn't get down, and then you caught me, and then...” his words trailed off and Mark nodded in understanding.

“It's okay,” he replied, “You know I don't mind. I was just worried about you.”

Jack nodded sheepishly as they arrived at the car. Mark opened up the back and Chica jumped in, laying down on the seat. He looked around the parking lot to see if anybody was nearby and, when satisfied that there wasn't, sat down on the edge of the back seat and pulled Jack into his lap. Jack let out a tiny noise of protest, but didn't actually stop Mark from doing this. They sat there for a while, with Jack fidgeting slightly with his shirt. Mark could see that he was still a bit upset about what had happened, and probably fighting some headspace, so he decided to keep him distracted. 

“What ice cream do you think you'll get?” Mark held Jack as he reeled of a number of different ice cream flavours he loved as they waited for their friends to return. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! Another chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed it. As I said in the Notes at the top, hopefully I won't take so long to post a new chapter.   
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> xx GLRB


	20. The Importance of Naps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends!   
> Back again with another chapter, I'm starting to feel a bit more like myself again. :)   
> I'm not sure what the response to this chapter is gonna be like, but I guess we'll see haha
> 
> Anywho, enjoy! ^^

The wait was not too long for Mark and Jack; it had been only five or so minutes of small talk and playful ribbing before they spotted Tyler and Ethan making their way over. Ethan seemed to be feeling a little better, the boys noted, as he waved enthusiastically upon their approach. 

“You alright, Eth?” Mark asked, a smile on his lips. Ethan nodded and smiled back, though his soft smile slowly turned to a snicker. Mark raised an eyebrow, “What's so funny?”

Ethan let out a small snort and replied; “Jack looks extra tiny on your lap, Mark. He actually makes you look tall,” he giggled. 

Mark felt heat rise in his cheeks; he had totally forgotten about the somewhat compromising position he and Jack were seated in. His eyes scanned across to meet Jack's, and his face looked about as pink as Mark's felt. “Ummm,” the two tried in unison. 

Tyler leaned over and ruffled Ethan's hair thoroughly, until it was more mop-like than ever. “Hey, be nice. They were worried about you, and now you're teasing them!” he lightly scolded. 

Ethan's expression shifted into what Mark could only describe as a pout as he mumbled a soft 'sorry'. God, that pout looked just like Jack's when he was fussing. 

Jack smiled at the reaction, and actually snuggled further into Mark's loose hold on his body. “Ethan's just jealous,” the Irishman said playfully, earning a puzzled look from the other three. Jack grinned, much like he had during lunch the day before, “Bet Ethan just wishes he could sit on Mark's lap and get cuddled by his strong arms,” he sang, swinging his legs out of the car door. “Betcha Ethan wishes Mark caught _him_!” 

Ethan's eyes went wide and he fell silent, and it was very apparent that he was blushing, but his face indicated more than just embarrassment. This time though, Tyler didn't laugh as he had the day before, he took a step closer to Ethan who seemed to be genuinely upset about the comment. 

Mark noticed this too and frowned, something in his core stirred. “Jack,” he said, his tone quite cold. Jack visibly tensed in his spot, and froze. “Jack,” Mark repeated, his voice growing more serious by the letter. When Jack held his position, Mark grabbed him at the waist and turned him, forcing them to face one another. Tyler seemed to take this as an indication that he and Ethan should make their way over to Tyler's car, as things were about to become less pleasant. 

All the sing-song in Jack's voice left him, and he let out a quiet whine. He knew he was in trouble. 

“Jack,” Mark started again, his expression stony. Jack whined again and tried to look away. Mark frowned; “Sean!” he said, forcing Jack to attention with a sad whimper. “That was very rude, Ethan just fell off the monkey bars and now you're making fun of him?” Without fully realising it, Mark had quickly taken on a very stern tone. “Why are you being such a little brat? What's the matter with you?” 

_ Oops. _

The moment the words left his mouth, Mark felt his stomach drop. He saw Jack flinch like every letter was a punch. Poor choice of words, especially for right now. “I-I...” Jack lowered his head, one of his hands quickly finding his mouth, and he began chewing anxiously on his thumbnail.

Mark sighed and quickly softened, “I didn't mean it like that, Jack,” he tried, and made to pull his friend closer, but Jack made a small noise of protest and pushed back. “Please, bud, I'm sorry,” he urged, and began rubbing one of his hands across the Irishman's trembling back. It was clear he was about to cry. 

Chica, who had been napping on the seat just behind them, sat up at that moment. She inched forward and nudged her head against Jack's hip, making a worried little whine. She knew he was upset. Jack sniffed and turned his head away from her, making another displeased noise. “Bad puppy, go 'way,” he said coldly, and his voice was unmistakable. Jack was deep in headspace, and very upset. Chica made a small noise and retreated back to her original spot. 

Mark sighed and glanced around at the parking lot once more, still not really anyone around. Way down the other end of the lot, Mark could make out Tyler's car, but it was far enough that he could barely make out if his friends were even in the car. They were, more or less, alone. 

Mark shifted the two of them, being forced to fight against Jack's insistence to not budge, and closed the car door. “Let go,” Jack whined and kicked as Mark pulled him tighter into his chest. “Let go!” The Little was obviously getting more fussy, but something in the back of Mark's mind told him this was the right thing to do. 

Slowly, Mark lifted one of his hands to hold the back of Jack's head, edging it to rest on his shoulder. Though there was resistance, as Mark began slowly massaging his fingers, and the fight in Jack's neck began to give way. Jack was still making small unhappy whining sounds, and weakly fidgeting, shoving one of his hands into Mark's chest. But Mark didn't let go, and began rocking the two of them in the back of the car. “Shh,” he whispered gently, holding Jack against his body. “Shh, it's okay, baby...” Jack let out a small noise, something not unlike a sob. As he held the Little, Mark glanced down at his watch and nodded to himself just slightly. “You know what you didn't get today, little guy?” he asked, his tone much softer. A small grunt in reply. “You haven't had a nap today,” he finished, rubbing his hands slowly across Jack's back, and through his hair. “Think that's why you're being a grumpy brat?” he asked quietly. There was a moment's pause, until Mark felt a tiny nod against his shoulder. He smiled slightly. “Think maybe you owe Ethan an apology for being a meanie?” he continued, maintaining a gentle rocking motion in the back seat of the car. Another nod. “Alright, can you look at Daddy, bud?” he said gently, sitting himself more upright. Jack sniffled and slowly sat up, lifting his head to meet Mark's eyes. His eyes were red, and he honestly looked exhausted. Mark almost felt bad for not realising sooner what the matter was. “I think we should go and get ice cream with Tyler and Ethan, and you can tell Ethan you're sorry, and then Daddy can take you home so you can have a nap, how's that sound?” he asked, offering the fragile boy a loving smile. 

Jack sniffed and looked at Mark with a confused expression, his lower lip trembling and blue eyes sparkling more than ever with conflict and tears. “W-we,” he choked, “we can still get ice cream...?” He sniffed again, a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks, “You're not gonna...” his voice trailed off into tiny wordless whimpers and Jack lowered his head again.

Mark furrowed his brow and gently moved the hand resting in Jack's hair to his chin, lifting it once more. “Not going to what, baby?” he asked. His mind was rushing already, Mark had a feeling he knew where this was going. 

Jack's face fell, he looked more fragile than ever. “You're not gonna...scream at me? O-or hi...” his voice left him once more, and Mark felt hot with rage. His suspicions were correct. 

Before Jack could try to continue, Mark pulled him tight into his chest once more, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “No, baby,” he said, his voice muffled by Jack's hair, “Daddy wouldn't do that to you.” 

Jack sniffed and lifted his head to look at Mark once more. “N-no...?” his voice was barely audible, and he sounded in genuine disbelief. 

Mark's heart could have broken then and there. “No, honey,” he whispered. They stayed like that for a while, until Mark finally spoke. “Let's go get some ice cream, yeah?” he said, smiling encouragingly at Jack who, honestly, looked half asleep. 

But the Irish Little nodded and smiled back, then looked over at Chica and frowned. He patted her softly on the head, “I'm sorry I said you were bad, Chica,” he mumbled. The retriever opened one eye and looked at Jack for a moment, then lifted her head and licked the fingers petting her. Jack smiled more brightly at this, seeming to be feeling a little better. 

Mark watched the interaction with a smile of his own. The sight made his heart flutter, though he wasn't entirely sure why. He reached over and opened the car door, patting Jack on the thigh softly. “Front or back, little guy?” he said.

Jack looked thoughtful for a minute, looking between Chica and Mark several times. After a beat, he grabbed the hand that had patted his thigh, “Front.” 

Mark smiled and nodded, helping Jack to his feet before standing too. He closed the back door and ushered Jack into the front passenger seat, buckling him in and closing the door, before rounding the car to get in the driver's side. “Just a sec, bud,” Mark said as he got in. He pulled out his phone and opened chat with Tyler.

_ MARK: Sorry that took so long, Jack wasn't feeling himself _

_ TYLER: It's cool. Ethan's taking a nap in the back and I have Candy Crush _

Mark shook his head at his phone, nearing a point of accepting all these bizarre correlations.

_ MARK: He's taking a nap? _

_ TYLER: Don't start. I know, and I still don't know _

_ MARK: Alright fine. Ice cream?  _

_ TYLER: Sure _

Mark pocketed his phone and turned the car on, reversing out of the spot. “Ready for some tasty ice cream, Jackababy?” he said playfully, and glanced over. Jack was already curled up on his seat, head resting against the car door, fast asleep. He shook his head in amusement, a short nap is still better than no nap, he supposed. 

 

* * *

“Jack, Jack,” Mark whispered, gently shaking his friend's shoulder, “Jackababy, wake up.” 

Jack was still curled up against the car door, one arm wrapped around his curled knees, and the other against his chest with a thumb planted firmly in his mouth. “C'mon, Jack, we're here,” Mark urged softly.

Jack let out a small groan around the digit, shaking his head weakly. “Nap,” was the only response. 

Ethan and Tyler leaned against Tyler's car hood, Ethan rubbing his eyes blearily after his nap, and Tyler absently scrolling through his phone. The four had arrived only a few minutes before, and Ethan and Tyler had kept to themselves; Ethan was more than a little embarrassed that he'd gotten so upset about Jack's comment, he was more tired than he'd be willing to admit. Though the two were minding their own business, Ethan accidentally snuck a glance into Mark's car, and saw Jack. He was also asleep, curled up in a tight little ball. It wasn't until Mark jostled him for probably the dozenth time that the green head lifted slightly, and Ethan's eyes went wide at the sight of Jack's thumb planted firmly in his mouth.

“Jack, if you get up now, Daddy will buy you a tasty ice cream! How's that sound?” 

Jack blinked heavily and lifted his head. His thumb slid from his mouth as his hand lifted to rub his eyes. “Ice cream?” he mumbled.

Mark smiled warmly and nodded, “Yeah bud, we're getting ice cream with Ty and Eth, c'mon.”

Jack let out a long yawn and stretched out in his seat. “Fine,” he grumbled, and untangled himself from the seat belt, gradually sliding himself from the car. 

Mark exited the vehicle with much more speed than his smaller counterpart. “Sorry guys, Jack's uh...” he fumbled for a moment, “he's still really jet-lagged.”

The two boys nodded. “It's cool, we all need a nap sometimes, right Eth?” Tyler asked, gently ribbing his friend with his elbow. Ethan smiled despite himself and gave a small nod. Tyler glanced into the back seat of the car, “She gonna be alright in there?” he asked, nodding to the sleeping retriever in the back. 

Mark pursed his lips, “I don't really want to wake her up,” he hummed. After a moment's thought, he nodded to himself. “Why don't we go in turns?” 

Tyler nodded in agreement, giving Mark a small look. “Sure. Eth, why don't you and Jack go in first? And when you get back, Mark and I can get some while you watch Chica. Is that okay?” 

Mark couldn't help but smirk, Tyler was a genius. 

Ethan looked up at his brunette friend with an uncertain look, “Oh, sure,” he replied, his voice sounding not overly confident. “Jack, you wanna?” his eyes travelled to the Irishman.

Jack wore a similar, almost worried look, as he glanced up at Mark. Mark smiled and leaned in, speaking very softly. “You'll be okay, just tell him you're sorry,” he whispered, and handed Jack a note, “Daddy's treat, okay?” He stood up straight again and offered Jack a comforting smile, which seemed to ease his worries. He nodded and the two disappeared into the shop. 

Mark glanced across to Tyler, “Smart,” he remarked.

Tyler nodded. “I figured it'd be the easiest way to get them to talk, without us having to guide them through it,” he said, watching the two walk inside. “I think Ethan's a little embarrassed that he got so upset,” he added.

Mark hummed in agreement, “Jack too.” 

Meanwhile, inside the shop, the two smaller boys were staring in awe at all the ice cream flavours to choose from. After a good while of indecisive panic, the two finally ordered their ice creams and took a step back, waiting for them to be scooped. 

There was a silence between them, it was tense. Finally, it was Jack who broke it. “I'm sorry I was such a meanie before,” he mumbled quietly, and immediately inwardly cursed. He needed to shake his brain of his lingering headspace. He cleared his throat, “I-um, I was a real jerk, and I'm sorry,” he tried. 

Ethan kept his eyes on the counter and half-smiled. “I'm sorry I was such a baby about it,” he said quietly, his eyes slowly trailing down to his shoes. 

Jack twitched at the words. There was no way that was intentional, but it somehow still felt like a dig. “You weren't, but you fell pretty hard. How's your wrist, anyway?” Jack said, trying to keep the stiff conversation moving. 

Ethan shrugged and pulled back the sleeve of his hoodie to show a compression bandage wrapped tightly around it. “It's okay, just a little sore. Ty thinks I might've sprained it, but not bad,” his voice began to grow quiet and small as he spoke. He pulled the long sleeve back over his hand and lifted it, chewing absently on the sleeve. 

The girl behind the counter placed two cones in the holder atop the counter and gestured to the two of them, and the boys eagerly approached and grabbed their ice creams. They called out a 'thank you!' in unison and headed for the exit of the shop. 

Jack glanced sideways at Ethan as they walked back to the car. “Ethan?” he asked after a while. Ethan made a vague 'hmm?' noise around his rainbow ice cream. “How come you called out to Tyler when you fell?”

Ethan nearly tripped over his own feet, coughing as a chunk of ice cream slid down his throat. “U-um,” he stammered, “I don't know. Ty and I are pretty close, so I guess it was just...instinct?” 

Jack nodded and looked forward, continuing to lick at his ice cream. “Fair enough,” he replied calmly. He had to admit, it was strange. Ordinarily, Jack would not have too much trouble picking out a Little from a crowd pretty quickly; he'd done so at munches with Ant back in Ireland. But over the days he'd been around Ethan and Tyler, he was just unsure. Logic told him they weren't, but something kept telling him otherwise. 

“Jesus, what'd you get?”

Jack shook his head clear as he realised he and Ethan had arrived back at the cars. Ethan grinned at Tyler's query, “Rainbow double scoop with sprinkles and a chocolate cone!” he declared proudly. 

Tyler sighed and shook his head, “You're going to have another sugar crash, or a heart attack. I don't know which will come first at this point,” he palmed at his face, then turned to look at Jack. “What about you, Jack?” 

Jack smiled, feeling a little sheepish. “Mint chocolate?” he replied feebly. Tyler nodded in approval, then went back to lightly teasing Ethan about his excessive sweet tooth.

Mark furrowed his brow, “You didn't want something absurd like Ethan's?” he asked. That wasn't very like Jack. 

Jack shrugged and mumbled a reply, “I didn't want to spend too much, since...” he looked away and put the change in Mark's hand. 

Mark sighed, “I gave you a twenty because I didn't mind if you got something silly, Jack,” he said, “Why would you think I'd mind if you spent it?” Mark didn't need a reply, the defeated look on Jack's face was enough of an answer. He swallowed, trying to ignore the frustration rising in his chest; he sincerely hoped he never had the fortune of meeting Ant. “Jack, don't worry about stuff like that with me, alright? I like treating you,” he said with a soft smile, “Are you happy with that ice cream?” Jack nodded. Mark glanced over at their friends, who were deep in a conversation of their own. He quickly pecked Jack on the top of his head, “As long as you're happy.” He stood up straight, pocketing the change. “Tyler, you ready?” 

Tyler nodded and the two made their way into the shop. 

Jack and Ethan lingered in silence for a while, eating their ice creams and staring off in random directions. It still felt slightly awkward after their earlier altercation, and neither really seemed to know what to say. 

Jack cleared his throat, glancing back over at Ethan. The silence was killing him, he needed to talk about something, _anything_. “Ethan?” he started, earning the other's attention. “Is Berry your only plushie?” 

Ethan stopped working his way through his ice cream and actually broke out in a big smile. “Heck no,” he said, “I love plushies, they're so soft and cuddly.” His eyes seem to glaze over slightly for just a moment, and a warm content look spread across his face. “Is Minty your only one?” he asked.

Jack shook his head, smiling as he thought about the teddy and it's sweet minty smell, just like his ice cream. “I have Lemon, the kitty that Mark got me the other night,” he said quietly. 

Ethan nodded, then paused, furrowing his brow slightly. “So, just the two of them?” he clarified. 

Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably, pondering how honestly he could answer the question. “Well, now, yeah. I had more back in Ireland, but a lot of them got left at my ex-boyfriend's house when we split up, so I guess they're his now,” he said, scuffing one foot gently into the asphalt below. 

Ethan pouted, “That's really sad,” he remarked, and the two descended back into silence. Ethan slowly went back to eating his ice cream, but Jack found himself with less of an appetite now. He thought about all the plushies he used to have, and grimaced slightly when he pondered where they probably were now. 

The older two of the group were much faster in their ice cream collection than their counterparts, and before too long they returned, modest ice creams in hand. 

Ethan looked over at Tyler and smiled, “Wha'cha get?” he asked through a mouthful of ice cream and sprinkles. 

“Dark chocolate,” he replied, taking a bite out of the side of it, earning a shudder from Mark. 

“I don't know how you can just bite ice cream like that,” he said, shaking his head. Tyler just smirked and took another large bite, staring Mark dead in the eyes. Mark shuddered once more, before taking a tentative lick of his own cone. 

Ethan nodded to Mark, “What's yours?”

Mark tilted the cone to show Ethan the chunky ball of ice cream, “Salted caramel with cookie dough,” he said. Ethan nodded approvingly and continued devouring his own ice cream, now taking chunks out of the chocolate cone. 

Mark glanced over at Jack and noticed he'd barely touched his ice cream, and frowned slightly. He slid closer to his green-haired friend and spoke softly, “Want some?” he offered, lifting the cone to Jack's face. Jack smiled weakly but shook his head, eyes still on the ground. Mark frowned slightly, it was clear Jack was upset, but he knew better than to pry in front of the others. Instead, he leaned against the car, next to Jack, and softly rubbed his back in little circles, out of sight from their friends. Mark watched as a tiny smile appeared on Jack's face, and the small Irishman began licking at his own ice cream again. 

The four chatted amongst themselves for a short while, until everyone had finished their ice creams. Tyler couldn't help but laugh at Ethan, whose face was more or less covered in ice cream. “Geez, Ethan,” the brunette sighed, and pulled a napkin from his pocket, wiping his friend's face, “You're such a baby,” he laughed. 

Ethan stuck out his tongue at the comment and tried to escape the wrath of the napkin, “Am not!” he retorted, crossing his arms, and getting ice cream from his fingers on his shirt in the process. 

This earned a laugh from Mark and Jack as well. Tyler just shook his head, “Sure you're not, kiddo,” he said, and managed – though not without a fight from Ethan – to clean his friend's face. “Sometimes I wonder if you need a bib,” he jested, prodding Ethan in the side. Ethan just rolled his eyes at the comment, though there was an unmistakable blush just slightly tinting his cheeks, and Jack noticed it right away. He shook his head, as if to rid his mind of the thought. He jumped slightly when he felt Mark's hand return to his back, and begin rubbing circles again; he must've seen Jack's reaction. 

“Well, I'm pretty beat,” Mark eventually said, letting out a long yawn. “Think it's time to head home, this old man needs a rest,” he remarked playfully, and Jack and Ethan both giggled slightly at this. 

Tyler just rolled his eyes, quietly remarking that they were the same age. 

The four said their goodbyes and grouped into their respective cars. Ethan waved at Jack when their eyes met again through the car windows, and Jack smiled. He supposed Ethan wasn't the type to stay mad. 

As was practice, Mark leaned over to buckle Jack in once he was in the car. “D-don't!” Jack complained, trying to bat Mark away. Mark raised an eyebrow at the sudden protest, but buckled him in successfully nonetheless. Jack let out a low whine, praying that Ethan had already looked away. He glanced across after a moment's hesitation, and saw Ethan playing with his phone, eyes in his lap. He breathed a sigh of relief, that could've been bad. 

The two cars pulled out of the parking lot and went their separate ways, and within five minutes of their departure, both cars had a boy curled up, fast asleep in the passenger seat. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand there it is. Please don't be too mad at me for making Jack a bit mean, babies get nasty when they need a nap ;-; 
> 
> I'll also just once again mention that I do have my Ageplay Oneshots story set up on the account too, which I've contributed to a bit. I'm happy to hear suggestions, but please over in the comments of that story (NOT this one), it makes it so much easier for me to keep track of them that way. ^^; 
> 
> And lastly, but ABSOLUTELY not least! I wanted to share this AMAZING art that yE has drawn, which I'm still freaking out over (and it my phone wallpaper now). If you have Tumblr, definitely go give it some love! And yE if you're reading, you are incredibly talented and just wow :3   
> Link to artwork is https://chooseannounce.tumblr.com/image/165468728370
> 
> That's about it from me, I hope you liked the chapter. Until next time! 
> 
> xx GLRB


End file.
